Fatal Attraction
by Tashay789
Summary: Jacob is madly in love with Leah, but what happens when a new co-worker Nessie, becomes very attracted to Jacob. Will Jacob fall into Nessie? Major tension between everyone involved. What will happen? AH/AH
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay just to let you know that this is an Blackwater story, with an Nessie twist. Meaning that anything goes in this story with who Jacob ends up wit, but it's obvious. I really love Nessie's character and wanted to throw her in this story. Since I always wanted her as one of my main characters. So I hope you enjoy it, and please tell me what you think of it so far. Happy New Year to everyone. 2010!**

* * *

"Babe you ready to go?" I screamed. I've been waiting down stairs for at least 30 minutes, I was gonna be late for work. I'm employed with Chambers' Industries, I worked as an Accountant, but I was also still in training. It was a good paying job, instead of doing nothing all day waiting for life to happen or just sit back and wait for the outcome. I went to UW and got my bachelor's in Business in Accounting. While Leah was still in school finishing up her senior year. She decided to go to school a year later after I graduated. She was studying to be an nurse. Which kinda surprised everyone in our pack, but she was doing really well and earning straight A's. Can't be mad at that she was going to be an fantastic nurse. Leah's reply back broke me out of my ravine.

"Don't be rushing me Jake! I'll be ready in a minute! Damn!" I heard her dropping things all over the floor upstairs in our bedroom. Leah and I have been together for about 5 years going strong. I loved her with all of my heart, she's my rock, my best friend. I couldn't do any of this without her. She's the one to encouraged me to get my G.E.D and go to college. She waited since she was working an full-time job.

Leah ran down the stairs in her tight black jeans and red camisole, with her messenger bag on her left shoulder. She wrapped her arms across her chest and raised her eyebrow at me.

"Okay I'm ready to go. I don't want to be late." She said sarcastically and pulled a cute smile. I walked over to her and placed my arms around her waist and pressed her body tight to mine.

"You late? Your class doesn't start until 10:15 and I gotta be at work at 9:20." I glanced at my watch and it was 8:45.

"Well, you need to get a move on, if you don't wanna lose that job." She put her arms around my neck and licked her lips.

"Alright. I'll just leave you to take the bus and I will get to work so I won't lose my job." I pulled her closer in my arms.

"You wouldn't dare leave me here to take the bus to school. Cause all those bumps on the bus are just gonna ask me for money and just creep me the hell out. You won't anyone to discover our secret now will you Jake?" She playfully glared at me.

"Yes I would. If you ever pissed me off." I grinned and kissed her full on the lips. I ran my tongue over her bottom lips and she opened her mouth and let me explored her delicious mouth. I always enjoyed kissing Leah, she was one hell of an kisser too. I kissed her chastely for a second before moving my lips to her jaw and leaving a heated trial of kisses back to her ear. She giggled and lightly pulled herself from me.

"Are you the one who yelled at me for taking too long. Come on Jake let's go. " She grabbed my hand and we both hopped in my rabbit and took off. I dropped her off at school first and headed to work. Today was the official day for training I was so excited to be working in this field. More curious to see what kinds of people I'm gonna be working with. I walked into the building checking my phone to make sure I had the ringer turned off, and it was on silent and I had a text from Leah.

**Hey baby! You made it to work okay? :) **I smiled at the screen, she was so sweet to be worried about me. She knew I was kinda nervous about this whole thing.

**Yeah babe, I'm in the building. What u doing now? **I pressed send and headed to the elevator.

**In the library, doing some extra homework. Quil's wit me. He's trying to get these girls #'s, but they all turning the idiot down. LOL. **I laughed knowing exactly what Quil was trying to do to get their attention. Talk about his so called 'hard life' which is complete bullshit.

**Is it working?**

**Weird. It is he's waving the # in my face. The ass. **I noticed that the elevator was now on my level.

**Babe I'll see you later. I'm almost there. I love you. :)** I send the message and looked up for a second to see which floor I'm actually close on. The doors open and I stepped out and ran straight into someone. My phone fell on some girl with reddish bronze curly hair and papers were flying all over the space she fell on.

"I'm so so sorry." I said immediately and I knelled down to help her pick up her papers.

"Don't be. I was on my phone texting while trying to balance three full file folders." I got a better look at her and she was hot, I mean really hot. Not as hot as my baby Leah, but she was definitely there. She finally looked in my eyes and she gave me a smile and blushed really hard. She had an familiar look about her, whatever.

"So was I. That's why it isn't safe to walk while texting huh?" She laughed and it sounded like bells, she continued to collect all the papers and just placed them into the folder. I wanted to be polite since it was an working environment and I needed help to get to the room where the training was being held.

"Well since we're down here. I'm Jacob Black." She gave me a smile and held out her hand.

"I'm Renesmee Masen." I shook her hand with an confused look on my face. What the hell kind of name is _Renezmee_?

"Come again. I'm sorry can you repeat your name." I said with embarrassment and felt kinda bad. So much for first impressions. She giggled softly and shook her head.

"Renesmee, but call me Nessie it's what I really go by. Don't feel bad everyone who has been known me or anyone has had a problem with my name" She smiled at me. Her deep brown eyes were so familiar to me, but as I got a better look at her I know that I'm just seeing things.

Once all the papers were off the floor, I rose up off the ground and helped her up along the way.

"So Jacob? Where are you headed? You must be as lost as I am. " I looked at her as she places the folders under arm and glanced back up at me.

"I'm headed to training for the accounting position I got last week." Her eyes shot opened and she bounced up and down, it really caught me off guard.

"Really? So am I. I got all my information in these here folders since I forgot it during the second interview. This job is my dream. At least it won't be so boring during training since we've both been acquainted." She flashed a smile and walked to a bulletin board.

"Yeah it's good to find new associates. Especially around the workplace." I said as I saw what room we were supposed to be in for our training.

"Well it seems that it's room 785 and it's just down that hall." I said pointed to the direction, while she jumped into a completely different conversation.

"So you got a girlfriend?" She asked as she walked down the hall where I pointed at.

"Yeah I do. She's the love of my life and I love her very much. Why do you ask?" I was suddenly curious about why she asked if I had a girlfriend just like that.

"Um no reason. Why can't a girl ask a simple question. Someone as hot as you can get hurt by single women in a workplace." She smirked. "So the love of your life. You sure?" What kind of questions is she asking.

"Yeah I'm sure. She always been there for me through thick and thin, as I have for her. There's no other woman." I stated hoping she could get the picture.

"Oh Okay. No need to get hostile, I was just asking a question. It's good that you're all set on one woman. She must be wonderful." We were getting closer to the room, when we made it to the front of the door, she turned around to face me.

"Sorry for the getting in all in your business. I really don't know how to strike up a conversation with new people. I tend to say silly things." She sure wasn't kidding. "I hope we could be friendly to each other." She smiled and held out her hand. "Cool?"

I took her hand and shook it. As I let go her hand, it seemed like she was trying to keep the handshake longer than it needed. I walked into the room and took my seat, while I caught Nessie staring at me and she gave me a wink, just before the supervisor walked in and did his introduction. I quietly took my phone out and read the last message, before my full attention was on this training.

**I love you too! Have a good day. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Well the whole training deal was just awful, when it comes to entertainment. We had to watch 6 hour videos about workplace etiquette, customer service, and how to complete each task on time. As if we weren't college grads, I mean a complete dumbass could understand customer service. Had a tour of the business and met a couple of CEO's and other workers. It was a long day I'll tell you that much, at least day one is over. I can just go home to Leah and cuddle up on the couch with her. Speaking of Leah, I should check to see if she made it home okay. I took my phone out of my pocket and texted Leah to see if she made it home okay.

**Yeah I'm at home, Quil gave me a ride earlier. Along wit his new meat. LOL **Damn Quil wanted to get layed like seriously. It was almost like he only went to college to meet girls.

**I'm on my way. Can't wait to see u! **

**Neither can I. I'm wearing ur favorite Seahawks tee. Can't wait 4 u to take it off me. **She sure knows how to take my mind off of work that for sure. Seeing Leah wearing my clothes is just one of the sexy things I love about her. She's sexy, tough, sweet, and a little scary at times, but I love that woman.

**Hell! I can't wait. See u l8ter babe. **

I walked out the building to my car when I saw Nessie on her phone screaming with tears running down her face her voice was very raspy.

"No! I can find my own way home, you fucker!" She ended the call and turn her body around and she faced me.

"Sorry." She said softly and wiped her face on her blazer. She started to walk to the bus stop. I thought that maybe I should help her, give her a ride. Then again I don't know her, but she looked pretty upset and the bus don't even this late.

"Nessie?" She turned her head to me and broke down crying again and ran up to me and wrapped her arms around my stomach.

"I don't mean to do this it just seems right. My life is just falling apart in this new town. My boyfriend just broke up with me over the phone and he won't pick me up." She tighten her arms around my midsection.

I was lost for words, she's new to town and her ex won't pick her up. What kind of douche was she seeing. She let go of her grip and looked into my eyes.

"Do you know if there's a bus coming or an cab. I wasn't prepared to get dumped like this." She tried to make a joke out of her situation.

"Well there's is nothing running right now. Do you want me to give you a ride home." She looked very surprised at my offer.

"You'd do that. I don't wanna intrude. You probably wanna get home to your girlfriend. I'll just call one of my family member hopefully they can pick me up." She reached for her phone, but I stopped her for some reason.

"You're not intruding, it would be my pleasure. So you live far from here?" I showed her to my car.

"No not really. I stay in these apartments called The Villas." She stays in the complex across from mine.

"I stay down there, I live in Colorado Place. So it will be easy." I gave her a smile and opened the passenger door for her and ran to the other side and hopped in the driver's seat and took off. It was very quiet in the car, she probably too upset to even speak right now, so I'll let it be.

"So you know that I owe you right." Nessie said raising an eyebrow at me.

"What do you mean? I'm just being a nice co-worker, I mean you would've done the same thing." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Yeah and then some." She winked at me and turned to looked out the window.

I raised my eyebrows at her, but kept my comments to myself.

"So is your boyfriend gonna be there." I asked changing the subject.

"He shouldn't he doesn't even live with me. He has his own place in Seattle, glad I didn't move in with him when he asked."

"Okay well your boyfriend was an asshole to cheat on you."

She looked at me and smiled. "Thanks I knew you were one of the sweet guys, sucks that all the good ones already have someone. I just want to find love. She's really lucky to have you."

"Well I'm lucky to have her, she's my everything." I smiled thinking about Leah.

"You're kind of young to be stuck on one girl." I turned to look at her was she serious.

"What's your problem with asking that question. I love my girlfriend she's the only one." I rolled my eyes at her. I give her a ride and she questions my relationship.

"Just wanna know, my boyfriend told me I was the only one and I find out he's cheating so, just making sure." I was so glad that I was close to her apartments so she could get the hell out.

"Thanks Jacob for the ride and sorry about what I said. I still owe you for this right?" She waited for my expression, but I didn't give her the satisfaction. "You'll get it in mean time."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay everyone if you like this story and want me to continue it. Just tell me, because I really don't know. This story just popped in my head while I watched the Obsessed as one reviewer said. I don't know I just thought that it would be cool to write this, so please if you like it, hate it, review it. I want at least 8 reviews before I post again. It's up to you readers if this story is good or a piece of **_**shit**_**. LOL! Please I need reassurance.**

**

* * *

**

Driving the rest of the way home was much peaceful without Nessie all on my case. I get it that her boyfriend just broke her heart, but why does she keep asking if I'm sure. Of course I'm sure. I love Leah; I don't need to be second guessing that shit.

I know that Nessie is one of those trouble making girls. Always trying to get guys to forget their girlfriends and come in for the kill. Well, I'm not buying into her shit, nope not at all.

I got out the car and headed over to my Leah who is wearing my tee. Man, I'm going to have fun tonight. As I walked in I was greeted by Leah wrapping her arms around my neck with a cute smile on her face. She leaned in closer and kissed me on the lips before pulling away to look me in my eyes.

"Hey babe, you had me waiting longer than I expected. Was everything okay at work?" She gave me a soft smile.

"Yeah…it was boring as hell, but I don't care as long as I got a job right?" I gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

She rolled her eyes and backed up from my body to give me a little spin. "You like?" She smiled a sexy smile.

"Yes the hell I do." I grinned widely like a little kid in a candy store. "You did this all for me?" I grabbed her by the waist.

"Yeah, you remember the last time we had hot, _wild_ animal sex." She smiled.

"Umm…it was last night Lee. Or you thought that was child's play, because I sure as hell can give wild sex, but can you handle it." I teased and moved her hips with my hands.

She waved her hand off. "Please, I taught you everything you know." She took a step back and stripped off my tee, revealed and black lace bra and matching lace panties. _Fuck…she looked like sin. That's a fucking good thing._

I groaned. "And you wore my favorite lingerie too. You're too good for me babe. I love you _so _much." I picked her up and she wrapped her body around mine.

"I love you too, baby. Now take me upstairs and take me like the animal you are." She said seductively in my ear, and then she gently bit the lobe.

She didn't have to tell me twice. I took her upstairs, shut the door, and pushed her up against the door, crashing my lips on hers a moment later. She gasped into my mouth, and roughly throwed her arms around my neck and pulling me closer against her. My pent up passion for her finally breaking free, her tongue flooded into my mouth, the taste of her filling me entirely and intoxicating my senses. It was better than last night's and last was some kinky shit.

Every time I kiss Leah it just gets better and better. After five years in being this relationship, she never disappoints. My hands slide down her body, my mouth leaving hers and trailing kisses along her jaw as she pressed herself against me, my arousal connecting with her pelvis.

She arched herself further onto me and she slid her hands down my back untucking my shirt. I could feel her hot flesh beneath my fingertips, and I knew I was too far gone to be aware of all the boring shit at work or Nessie for that matter. She was the only thing that mattered and nothing else. Being with Leah was the only thing that counted.

Her hands slid down between us as her fingers began working on the button of my pants. I felt myself moving, felt her shift one of her hands releasing me. The next thing I knew, I was being backed the bed, and she towering over me, her lips meeting mine and never leaving. I was the one pressed down on the bed while I attacked her in a fiery kiss. She quickly unfastened my button, tugged the zipper down, and slid her hand down the front of my pants and inside my boxers. I groaned when I felt her fingers grasp my erection as it hardens even more if it was possible.

I pressed my hand to her breast firmly and I groaned into her mouth as she began to stroke my length up and down where I needed her most.

"Fuck…Lee. That shit feels so good." I begged, urging her on, my body thrusting upward and grinding out of my control.

"Tell me what you want," she said huskily, as she spontaneously spun us around and pressed her back to the bed instead.

"You babe, I want you," My voice deepened my hands reaching up to completely discard my shirt and trying to take off the pants. "Only you."

Both of our hands reached between us, fumbling with my boxers and pulled slightly down my waist. I reached over and unfastened her bra as my tongue danced with hers. The moment she wrapped my fingers back around me completely, she groaned into my mouth, only urging me to move faster as I moved my finger into her soaking wet clit. Our kisses grew hungrier and more demanding and there was nothing soft and gentle about our motions. I began to slide my hand in circles but she stopped me.

"No, I want to be inside you."

I nodded as she pulled back and looked back at me with darken eyes. I helped her slide her panties off, my hands slide up the back of her thighs before cupping her bare ass. In one swift motion, her legs wrapped around my waist as she lifted herself up until we were directly in line, my head rubbed teasingly against her entrance.

"Please, damn." she begged, just before I lowered myself onto her. I knew neither of us could have waited another second. She moaned loud as her eyes rolled back and her teeth sunk into my bottom lip.

"Fuck, Jacob," She cursed, after I entered her completely. "You feel so good."

I began moving inside of her, my mouth meeting hers before sliding hot and sporadic kisses down her throat.

I halted my movements and pulled back to rest my forehead on hers. We were both silent for a moment, both panting heavily as our lungs tried to gain back some oxygen they had been deprived. My mind tried to catch up with our actions, tried to justify why every last cell of body was screaming at me to never let the man that was currently inside of me leave.

I took a deep breath and began moving inside of her again, the angle indescribable, hitting me in the all the right places while causing ripples of pleasure to shoot through every last nerve ending of my entire body. "Don't stop," she pleaded, her hands desperately tightening their grip on my back and trying to pull me impossibly closer.

It didn't take long for me to respond, my thrusts becoming harder and faster. Our moans and whimpers escalated in volume, both of us shouting out our need for each other. Our bodies connected perfectly, our tongues danced rhythmically, and our hands caressed steadily. It didn't take long for the familiar fire to begin to build within me, my body filling with a pleasurable pressure, a pressure that was begging to be released.

Everything happened so fast, the room was practically spinning, and I felt like I was drowning in my need for her. I climaxed fast and hard, my body writhing and shaking against her. A second later, I felt her tense, my hands tightening their grip on her ass just before I pounded deep inside of her one last time. She exploded her body quivering as I rested my head on her shoulder and planted kisses all over her neck and chest.

"Holy fuck," she said. I released her from my body and stood up from the bed completely out of breath.

"I know. So was that _animal_ enough for you." I managed to say, lifting my head up to look at her. She approached behind me, placing her hands on my shoulders and turning me around to face me.

"Wow. Yeah, you should come home bored more often, if this is your reaction." She straddled on my lap and kissed me on the lips.

"Come on babe. Let's get some sleep." I kissed her on the forehead. "I'm so lucky to have you in my life. I don't know what I'll do without you babe." I grabbed her palms and kissed each of them. While she giggled and cuddled into me, there was no one but me and her.

_~,,,~_

The next morning, it was the same old dance. Wake up at 6:45, read the morning paper, and get a cup of coffee. Leah was earlier than I expected, she was down stairs reading her anatomy textbook while eating an apple. She looked so cute deep in focus studying, I couldn't resist I grabbed her ponytail and forced her head up she gasped which gave me access to kiss her. My tongue invaded and she moaned into my mouth and kissed me back. She slowly pulled away laughing and popped me on the forehead.

"Damn! You scared me, but thanks for the morning kiss. I really need it." She got right back to the books.

"You must got a test today. Cause every time you do this wake up extra early and study. I mean we didn't have to do what we did yesterday, if I knew you had a test."

"Are you serious? I needed that…you help me babe. Every time I have sex with you it's like good luck for my studies." She teased and raised an eyebrow at me.

"So you basically used my body to get an A on a test. Glad I can be of service." I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"No you idiot. I've been studying this past week. I know everything I just want to run over it again." She then closed her book and got up to walk to me.

"So what kind of training are you doing today?" She asked as she mindlessly ran her fingers through my hair.

"Just a test on Accounting. They want to see if we're excellent on customer service and word processing." I rolled my eyes knowing I got this.

"Good luck babe." She kissed my forehead. "Even though you won't need it." I squeezed her hand for comfort.

"Good luck to you too, because you know you need it." She lightly swatted my cheek and then pinched it real hard.

"Ouch babe. I was just playing." I rubbed on my cheek.

"So was I. Now let's go, I don't want you to be late for work." She headed out the door while I followed.

After I dropped her off at school, I made my way on to work. When I made it to the parking lot, I saw Nessie on her phone yet again yelling into it. I swear this girl got problems. She was leaning against a real nice car wearing a dark blue blouse and matching skirt. She had on the most massive heels; since she was petite I guess she wanted to be taller. She saw me and her face lighten as if her day has been brightened and mine darkened.

She hung up her loud phone and ran over to me in fast speed. "Hey stranger, you don't need to give me a ride no more. I stole back my ex's car last night after you dropped me off and kicked his ass." Okay note to self don't piss this girl off. "So how are you feeling about our test?"

"You're kidding me? I got this in the bag. What about you?"

"Not nervous. I just want this to be over I can have my own desk." She put her phone in her purse. "Shall we?" She gestured to the front of the building.

"We shall." Maybe this girl wasn't so bad. She had to deal with a ex all day yesterday, so she was probably getting mad at all of the men.

As we walked inside the building, I caught one of my good friends heading to the elevator.

"Embry? Man what you doing here?" I gave him an handshake and he was also surprised to see me.

"Just heading up to take my test. It's been a while hasn't it. I was trying to get in touch, but your phone was disconnected." He said with confusion.

"Yeah I got a new phone." I said holding out my blackberry.

"Awesome. We got to exchange numbers. So is this your girlfriend?" He waved to Nessie and she smiled big and put her hand on my shoulder, she better not do what I think she might do.

"Sadly no. As much as I want to claim this man as my own." She ran her hand down to my ass and grabbed it. I jumped and they both laughed. "He's already taken." She shook her head and smirked at me.

"Really? Who's the lucky girl?" He asked as he pressed the up button on the elevator.

"Leah." I looked for his face expression.

"Leah Clearwater. I knew that one day you'll end up together. So what's your name." He turned his head to Nessie.

"Renesmee Masen." Damn what was her mother thinking giving her that hard ass name.

"Excuse me?" Embry's ass was just as confused as I was. He kept on asking and she kept on saying it. I couldn't stop laughing at it until she gave me on hell of a look.

"My bad." I raised my hands up in surrender. She rolled her eyes and looked at Embry.

"You can call me Nessie, since you boys can't seem to pronounce my name." She was first to hop on the elevator when it opened.

"Well if your mom wasn't so high on drugs..." She punched me on the shoulder. "Hey. Chill with the violence." I said rubbing my arm.

"Violence is all I know. So Embry you taking the Accounting test too?"

"Yeah, this job is perfect and Accounting firm and a chance to meet single ladies, so are you free to a drink after work?" Nessie looked at me. I don't know why she was looking at me as if she was asking for permission. You don't belong to me.

"Sure. I need to get my mind off my cheating ex. You're pretty hot too, so I'm going to have some fun. Jacob would you and Leah like to join us?" I was about to say no, when Embry beat me to it.

"Yeah I would like to catch up with you and Leah. It's been a while." Damn you Embry. If you only knew about this girl, I trouble written all over her.

"I don't know? I'll have to check with Leah."

"Well. Hopefully you'll come out. I really want to see Leah." He made an sad face and I rolled my eyes. Leah and Embry were really good friends before he left.

"Let me text her and find out."

**Babe guess who I just ran into?**

**Who?**

**Embry**

**U serious? I thought we wasn't gonna hear 4rm him anymore. How iz he?**

**He's good he's taking the test 2. Seems he's into Acc. like I am.**

**Cool. We should catch up?**

**Well Embry and one of the co-worker's invited us for a drink?**

**Cool. I'm up 4 it. Which co-worker?**

**A trainee like us. No big**

**Ok. Tell him I said hi. G2G class starts in five. Love you. :)**

**Love you too.**

We got off the elevator and walked to the same room as yesterday.

"So Leah's open to catch up and she said hi."

"Awesome. So we'll meet up at Radishes' around 7p.m."

"Alright."

Embry entered the room and I was going to follow, when Nessie grabbed my wrist.

"So I get to meet the love of your life tonight. Should be awesome huh."

I raised my eyebrow at her. "Really what's your deal? I'm in a committed relationship, and you're going out for drinks with Embry." She licked her lips and unbuttoned two buttons on her blouse.

"Yeah I know he's real hot and seems like a nice guy." She pressed her body against my and rubbed her crotch against me. I didn't expect to get hard, and that pissed me off. I grabbed her by the arms and slammed her against the wall. She cackled and that was creepy as hell.

"It seems that I can push your buttons Mr. Black, like you do mine." Her eyes darkened and I released my grip on her. "Don't stop on my account. I like it rough." She breathed. This girl was seriously messing with my mind; I will not fall for her shit.

"You really need to calm that shit down. I love Leah and I'm with Leah. Stay the hell away from me." I started for the door, and she grabbed my wrist in a vice grip. For a miniature, she's really strong. I ignored that thought and focused on this pain in the ass.

"Well see you tonight and…good luck." Then she rushed past me into the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I'm back for now for an update of Fatal Attraction, thanks for the reviews you guys it keeps me motivated and ready to post. A special thanks to JacobFan for reminding me to post, school has been hell. Well that's another story. **

**JacobFan has also put together a trailer for this story it's so awesome! The link is in my profile so check it out! Another thanks to twinky-linky-winky for the inspiration, I really needed it. So just to let ya'll know I'm not giving up on this story, but school been kicking my ass this semester, like it's been hell. So bear with me, on the longer waits.**

**Tell me what you think about this chapter how do you like where I got the story headed. Reviews are loved and appreciated as always! ;D**

**Did any of you purchase the New Moon DVD? I got the Target version, but it doesn't have any extended scenes so tell me which one did you get?**

**

* * *

**

After the test I met up with Embry for lunch, before we can find out our scores on the test so we can see if we're officially done with training. I was excited to know that training was about to be over and I can finally start doing some work. Embry and I was walking to Chipotle when Nessie called Embry's name, just my fucking luck. She ran with her heels clicking increased when she got even closer to us.

"Having lunch without me?" A huge smirk appeared on her face. I just rolled my eyes at the innocence, even though she looked like that America's sweetheart type, I knew that she was a psycho. I just couldn't get my mind off her and I can't and won't get into her at any cost.

"That's the plan." I said with sincerity. Embry gently pushed me on the shoulder and made a comment to Nessie.

"No that would be real rude to not invite a new friend of mine." Embry had a huge smile on his face, and reached his hand out for Nessie to take. "Shall we?" He wiggled his eyebrows and Nessie giggled uncontrollably, I rolled my eyes and started to walk away from them. Nessie quickly grabbed my arm and looped through mine and her other arm was tightly attached to Embry's.

"I now got two handsome men, under my belt. How lucky am I?" Embry laughed, because he obviously had no clue that she was nuts and actually means what she says.

"Yeah, Yeah, now let's go eat I'm starving." I said trying to wiggle out of Nessie vice-grip, but she wasn't letting go. I took a deep breath and just went along with it, if I didn't give her so much attention on how, I didn't want her, and she would probably stop.

We took the short cut, around the corner, to one of my favorite restaurants Chipotle. The Mexican food here is just delicious and I can't get enough of the burritos. Embry and Nessie were in deep conversation with one another. It was almost as if I wasn't even in the room. Embry putting his arms around her and pulling her in close, and Nessie touching his bicep, every few seconds and whispering in his ear. Maybe Nessie's finally over this thing with me and is moving in on Embry. He's single from what I remember and he would've mentioned it instead of inviting her out for drinks, later on tonight.

I grabbed my brown sack full of food and decided to sit outside and eat since it was a beautiful day. Embry and Nessie can out five minutes later still talking. Maybe that's all she needs a good laugh and Embry have a hell of a sense of humor.

"Embry you're so funny, much more and Mr. I'm so serious over here." She pointed in my direction and looked up at me. "I asked him about if he really, really loved his girlfriend and he took it all to heart. It wasn't like I was gonna take him away, I mean I would have to try harder than that now would I?"

Scratch that, she's still crazy as hell.

"Jacob used to have a sense of humor, from what I remember from back home, what changed?" Embry asked as he took a bite out of his taco.

"Nessie doesn't know how to play and I wasn't in the mood at that time." There's no need to bring up where Nessie kept on hassling me about my relationship with Leah and her trying to get close to me.

"I'm sorry Jake. It's that I been screwed by guys before and most recently, my former boyfriend cheated on me. So I have to watch out for other girls so they won't get hurt. You feed them lines like 'I love you' and 'I'll never hurt you or leave you'. It's just I wanted to know if you're sincere."

_Oh bullshit Nessie!_

"You just don't know these days, if a guy is real. Even if you knew him for years and been with him gave him your all. I guess I was talking my frustration out on you Jacob and I'm sorry for that." Tears building up in her eyes, she quickly wiped them away and pretended like it was a fly that flew in her face. "I loved him and I still do...fuck I'm just rambling off and you guys just met me." Just like a bat out of a cave she ran off to the restroom. I immediately felt bad for her, she's just acting out. Embry stood there shocked from her outburst and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Hope she's okay." Embry asked as he turned his seat to the direction where she ran off.

"I'm gonna go check on her. I'll be right back." I stood and made my way to the women's restroom and there she was splashing water over her face, trying to calm herself down. She looked in the mirror and saw my face and she turned angry.

"What the hell are you doing in here? Any women can walk in here and catch you." She sniffled and that's when I saw a completely different woman, not a flirt or an tease, just someone who's vulnerable and just needs a shoulder to cry on.

"I obviously don't care since I came in. I'm sorry for going off on you, even though you caught me off-guard, questioning my relationship, but I understand." I gave her a small smile and she just looked at me as if she didn't buy it.

"So are you gonna tell me, this bastard's name so I can kick his ass for making you so bitter." I said. She cracked a smile and that's what I was going for.

"Kick his ass? Um I wouldn't let you lay a hand on him, his ass is way to small for you to kick." She laughed at that. "I can kick his ass, if you just punched him in the face you can do damage, you're a pretty big guy. Not the ass doesn't deserve it." She mumbled the last part.

"So you're okay now? No more craziness or bring down a good man." I patted my hand on my chest to talk about me.

Nessie got this look in her eye that screamed, as if. She quickly brushed that aside and played along with me.

"Sure Jake, whatever you say. Just know that tonight is gonna be a fresh start for me which means that, I'm after something and usually what I want I get. Nahuel is gonna be sorry that he cheated on me that's for sure." I took a deep breath and ran my fingers through my short hair. I thought for a minute she was talking about me. I need to take this image out of my mind and just forget that.

"So his name is Nahuel. What does he look like? I want to know who you're about to torture to death?" She smiled and pulled out a picture of him out of her bag. He was black obviously and he had black hair, yeah I can totally kick his ass, he's small as fuck. I handed the picture back to her and laughed.

"That dude was a complete douche to cheat on you." She blushed and put her hand on my bicep.

"Thanks, but it was for the better, I know what kind of guy he is and I can move on. Nahuel will probably be at the same place as all of us tonight, since that is his hangout spot, since we got here. We better get back to Embry; don't want him getting any ideas of us." She wiggled her eyebrows and waltzed out of the restroom, back to our table.

Embry eyed us as we got back. I just shrugged my shoulder and mouthed an 'She's ok.' She nodded and got back to devouring his burrito, which I did the same as I sat down. Nessie got back into deep conversation with Embry about Nahuel and how he broke her heart, all the stuff I heard in the bathroom. I decided to text my heart Leah, to see what she's up too.

**J- Babe, you out of class now?**

**L- Yeah I am. I'm just with Quil and his new main squeeze. I can't believe I'm actually sitting with them. I feel sick. :( I can't wait until he meets the right girl**

I laughed knowing exactly what she means. Quil's making out; it is quite disgusting. I've seen it first-hand a million times.

**L- So what u up 2? **

**J- I'm at lunch with Embry and Nessie. **I forgot to tell her that's who she's gonna be meeting tonight.

**L- Nessie? Who's Nessie?**

**J- She's just a girl who's in the same position as us. Embry and her are getting along well.**

**L- Oh! The one Embry asked out for drinks. It's nice to see Embry's out of that shyness stage. Is she pretty? **Damn that question, every time I mention a girl or even talk to one she starts asking me is she pretty or is she hot.

**J- Baby, I only have eyes for you. No one else.**

**L- Still I didn't ask you that is she hot or not. **

**J- Well why don't you make that decision once you meet her tonight. Sounds fair?**

**L- Whimp. Just don't want to say the bad thing that's why I love u so much. **

**J- I love you too. Can't wait to see u.**

**L- Me neither. Oh I gotta go. Quil just got his drink poured down on him, by this chick and now she's getting back up since Quil threw his back at her. *sighs* Don't know what he'll do without me. See u Jake. *kisses***

**J- *kisses***

"Sexing with Leah?" Embry stated taking me out of Leah land. Nessie just looked at me with a little sadness, which I didn't understand I thought her and Embry was getting along, unless she was taken aback by Embry's comment.

"No just telling my baby I love her and miss her." I caught Nessie rolling her eyes and took a bite of her taco.

"If you would've told me years ago that Jacob Black and Leah Clearwater was a couple I would've fucking laughed in their face." He laughed while Nessie looked at him and back at me with disgust. Embry caught it and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, I'm just sitting in the background, listening to you go back in your memories of each other." She smiled and it was sincere, she sure knows how to hide her emotions.

"My apologies. You're new in town right so you want to go out the town for a tour before we meet late with the sickening couple." Embry turned his attention to me for a moment. "I can tell that all you do is kiss in public." I reached over and popped him in the head it's nice to know that Embry hasn't changed. He turned his head back to Nessie. "So what do you say?"

"Sure." A smile crept on her face. "Gives me a chance to be alone with you." She raised an eyebrow at him and he smirked.

"That's the plan doll face." Embry said tapping his finger on her nose and she giggled.

So far, Embry and Nessie are really hitting it off, flirting every couple of seconds. Touching each other's arm occasionally, it was cute. Maybe all she needed was some attention, a guy to show her that she's cool and not every guy is a douche bag. I can't help, but feel I don't know some kind of strong connection to her.

It's weird I haven't felt like this before, about anyone. Like the need to protect and care, she's been through some ordeal since she's been here, maybe that's it. I looked at my ringing phone and answered it right away. The person who's on the other line is my reason to breath.

_My Leah_


	5. Chapter 5

**So I'm back!**

**Yeah I told y'all I wasn't gonna abandon this story; it's too fun to write. I hope you awesome girls (maybe guys) like this chapter, and where I have it going. Tell me what you think please. I need your constructive criticism. It helps me do better in my writing and what you like so far. Thanks everyone who reviewed and read the last chapter, so so sorry I didn't reply, but I lost track and forgot. Again, I hope you guys like it and are still aboard with the story. Alright on with the chap.; D**

**

* * *

**

Back at home, I was getting ready for the double date. Well, Leah was. I've been ready for about 30 minutes, just sitting here watching Idol. Pretty bored, how long does it take women to get ready? She's the natural type, so I don't see what's taking her so long. I kept on with my inner rant and I didn't even notice when Leah walked in the room looking stunning.

Her curvaceous body was wrapping in a fitting red mini dress complete with red 5 inch stilettos. Her hair was slightly waved and I just noticed that she was wearing black mascara, I don't know why she decided to put that on, her lashes were naturally long. I was...awestruck by her beauty.

"Baby, I'm sorry I took so long. This mascara shit was the worst; I kept on poking myself in the eye with that fucking brush." She shivered as she thought about it for a minute. I thought about seeing that mental picture and it made me laugh.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" She eyed me and crossed her arms over her chest. She looked so cute that I just had to walk over and put my hands around her waist and gave it a gentle squeeze and she moaned a little.

"Sorry babe, I'm just imaging you poking yourself in the eye. How come you're wearing makeup? I thought you hated it." I placed my hand on her cheek she instantly leaned into my hand.

"I do hate it, but we're going out. Can I at least look good and not sporty?" She rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand.

"Leah, you always look good." I gave her a tentative kiss on her full pink lips. "Even when you wake up in the morning, looking a mess." I laughed.

She punched dead hard on my arm and I winced. Sometimes I forget how strong she is. "Damn babe that actually hurt." I rubbed my arm and pouted like a baby, I don't care how I act around Leah we always keep it real.

She laughed. "S'not my fault that you can't handle me the way a man is supposed to." She teased. So that's how she wanted to play.

So I did something that was gonna surprise the hell out of her. I ran up and pressed her body hard against mine and slammed her to the wall. She gasped then moaned as I pressed my body even harder against hers. She can't say that I can't handle her now.

"So..." I breathed. "You think I can't handle you now, huh." I licked my lips and her dark brown eyes were focused in on my lips and looked up at me with that lust-filled look in her eye.

"Always trying to be the dominant one." She raised her left brow at me. "I know you can handle me babe. I was just playing." She purred, and it was fucking hot.

I pressed my hips even harder, if it was possible against hers and she began to grind herself. I slid my hands down to her hips and grabbed impossibly closer as our bodies moved in-sync with one another. I was very damn well enjoying it, and I didn't want it to end. I needed...no wanted more of her. Leah tried to move her body away, but I quickly prevented that from happening.

"Jake, you know we have somewhere to be were already late." She giggled as I kissed her neck countless times.

"I don't give a damn." I grabbed her breast and ran my finger around her areola and her nipple hardened under my finger. "We should reschedule. I need to be with you now. "I groaned out. She whimpered and pulled herself away from me.

"No, it's rude to cancel on short notice, plus I want to see Embry. Haven't heard from him in years, but don't worry babe we'll finish this later." She waved her finger between me and her, and then pulled me down for a passionate kiss, before she fully let go she licked my lips. There's nothing this woman couldn't do to give me an extra hard on.

"I'm counting on it." I looked at my watch and sighed. "Let's go." I put my arm around her waist as we headed to my car. The car ride there was good, we both talked about our day and she told me about her internship that she has an interview for the Seattle General Hospital. I was glad that she has a chance in getting hands on with the profession she was pursuing. We made it up to Tiki's bar and it was on full swing people dancing and conversations going on. It really was the town's hot spot.

"I can't believe we haven't hit this place up yet." Leah yelled through the loud music.

"We've been so busy with school and what not, that we haven't had a chance to, at least we do now." I put my arms around her waist and she placed her arms over my shoulders.

"At least we can say we're out for a celebration. You for getting your dream job and me for getting close to getting an internship." She grinned from ear to ear.

"Yeah no one deserves a break more than us." I pecked her lips and she held me there for an even harder kiss. We were so caught up in it that we didn't even hear anyone approaching us.

"I just knew you guys were a sickening couple." We both turned to the familiar voice of Embry and a grimacing Nessie wearing the same exact dress as Leah. What was so bad about it was I found myself staring at her body and no one noticed but Nessie. She smirked and winked my way and I looked away from her to see Leah and Embry hugging each other.

"It's good to see you idiot, where've you been?" She punched him on the shoulder and he rubbed his arm. I had to laugh.

"I see you still have that strong arm, that hasn't changed. I've just been in school outside of Florida and decided to come back here. I was gonna surprise you, but I already seen Jacob at the training session, and I met this beautiful woman along with him." He patted Nessie on her shoulder and she couldn't stop staring at me. I don't know how she hasn't got caught, but I let it go.

"Really?" Leah looked at me and back at Nessie. "Nice dress." I couldn't tell if she was being nice or mean.

"Yeah you too, seems like you have good taste." She stole a really quick glance at me and looked back at Leah. _How is she doing that? _

They stared at each other for a while, just glared and I ain't gonna lie, I was kind of scared at this point Leah doesn't really get along with other girls. She's always been with the guys less drama, what she tells me. Embry's looked kind of shocked right now too and then the both busted out laughing at the same time.

"I like you." Leah laughed while Nessie came up and took Leah away from me. I heard her say I like you too and they were hitting it off real well.

Embry came up to me and placed his arm around my shoulder. "Well that is some scary shit. It looks like your girlfriend is hitting it off pretty good with our new co-worker." Co-worker, I thought that Embry was trying to get with her.

"Dude, it's not working out good between you and Nessie?" I was kind of sad that he wasn't gonna try to pursue her.

"Nah, I get this little sister vibe from her, plus she isn't ready to get out there just yet. She just wants to make some friends." I look over at both women and couldn't help but to look at how hot it was to watch them interact with each other. It's scary; Leah has never found anything in common with another female. We walked over to the stool they were sitting at. They were both laughing and Leah put her arm undermine and placed her head on my shoulder. Nessie got kind of mad for a second then recovered herself. What was she up to?

"Nessie is just too funny; she told me how she dealt with her cheating ex, priceless." Leah laughed, while Nessie smiled.

"No one hurts me and gets away with it. You're so lucky Leah to have someone who adores you. Don't let a good man like him slip through your fingers, because any woman can just snatch him up in a flash." She took a sip of her drink and looked at me for a moment.

"Don't worry the bitch whoever tries to take my man, will have to go through me, because I don't play." Nessie reached over the stool and gave Leah a hand-clap and they both giggled. Does she know she's talking about her and she claps her hand? _The girl's real crazy._

"You got a good one Jake. Don't screw this one up." Nessie said eyeing me. I leaned down and kissed Leah passionately and rubbed her nose against mine looking into Leah's eyes.

"I don't plan on it." At the corner of my eye I saw Nessie roll hers and grabbed Leah. "So you want to dance and show these girls how hot women should really dance?"

I don't know why I was getting real excited to see them both dance, she's onto some shit and I don't like it.

"Yeah these females don't know how to dance, let's show them girl." Leah pecked me on the cheek and stared dancing with Nessie. They were both really getting into the music. Their hips swaying the beat, sometimes they were joined by the hands both looking my way at different times. I almost forgot Embry was with us and I saw him talking to some other chick and my eyes got back to the hot scene before me.

I know they both had way too much to drink, because they were both taking turns rubbing their bodies against each other. I don't know how, but my mind went to complete dirty things about Leah and Nessie. I'm in love with Leah completely in love and I can't lie that I'm really attracted to Nessie. This is so wrong on many different levels. I can't have this feeling for Nessie it's just wrong.

It's real wrong, now that Leah and Nessie are getting along great; I guess I'll just have to ignore it. _For now._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay I know it's been a while, but now I'm out of writer's block when it comes to this story. Still updates are going to be kind of rocky, but it shouldn't be that bad. Here's a _warning_ about this chapter most of you might not like it, but you knew it was coming sooner or later. It's called Fatal Attraction for a reason and Jacob's gotta give into the attraction as well. So please leave your reviews, comments, or bashing I don't care. I wanna know what you think of this chapter. ;D**

**~One more thing this story has a few changes, it's all human. It's been like it so far, but I wanted to make if official.~**

* * *

Leah and Nessie walked back to the table arm in arm laughing. It was a scene to watch, I didn't know whether to feel good about this or completely afraid that this women is getting way to close to my girl. I mean she hasn't gone completely overboard to show Leah any signs of her wanting me, but still I had to keep an eye open on this one. Nessie walked over to the bar to order two cosmos and handed Leah one.

"So Jakey, what did you think?" Leah asked. I knew that she had to much to drink now, her calling me 'Jakey', still she wasn't as drunk as before after all that dancing. Nessie was looking extra drunk too winking at me every time my eyes would meet hers. This is just too much to deal with, where was Embry when you need him.

"Um it was good." I hesitantly answered. Not knowing that it would be an good idea to say what I really wanted to say was that's the hottest thing I've ever seen.

"Just good? Out of all the girls grinding on each other in this damn club, we were the hottest thing smoking!" Leah exclaimed raising her drink with Nessie in the air, then slamming it down her throat. Leah was a full on party girl when she had alcohol in her system.

Nessie laughed and slammed hers down as well. "So Jacob, why aren't you having fun and drinking? It might bring a much more exciting person out of you." She pushed the pitcher of beer closer to me.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" I asked in an non playful manner. She just rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders.

"No...Maybe. Look everyone else is having fun and you should too. I mean we've just got accepted and past a very rigorous test of our careers. So if I want you to get wasted and have a good time sue me." Nessie urged.

Leah was in her own world drinking yet another Cosmo, having herself a great time. Maybe she's right that I should just let loose for one night, I mean if Leah's getting out of her skin then so should I. I grabbed the pitcher and gulped down the beer and from the corner of my eye I was Nessie's mouth dropped, but Leah's remained the same, since she's seen this multiple times.

"Yeah Jake! Nessie's right let loose!" Leah came over and gave me one hell of a kiss that I gladly returned. My hands were on her waist gripping her tight to my body. I was getting a boner from this make-out session with Leah. I remembered back in high school when we would get drunk and Leah was the life of the party. She knew how to have a good time and that was one of the things that I loved about her.

Nessie cleared her throat and I gave Nessie a smirk and kissed Leah on her cheek as she giggled.

"So y'all wanna dance some more? The three of us." She gave a mischievous grin and I wasn't so sure about this. Leah wasn't in a great state of mind and neither was I, with the combination of hormones and a bit of alcohol.

Leah wiggled herself up and held on to the table for dear life. "Hell yeah! Let's dance!" She pulled on my hand and urged me on to the dance-floor. "Come on Jake. Who knows when we'll have fun like this again. Dance with us?" Leah pouted.

Nessie surprised me by coming behind me and whispered in my ear. "She's right Jake. Dance with us. I know you want to." She briefly licked my ear and moved over to Leah's side before I had a chance to turn my head to her direction.

"Come on Leah! One last dance!" She pulled Leah's arm and Leah followed suit and pulled mine.

We all hit the dance floor and immediately start moving the beat, them more than me. Leah in my front while Nessie was on my back. I can't lie but I was feeling good at that moment. Two hot women dancing on me, shit better than that grinding on me. It was a good feeling that I shouldn't be feeling, but what the hell!

Leah turned herself around, placed her arms around my neck and pulled me in for a kiss that I eagerly gave back. I hear her growl too low so I wouldn't hear, but I already did. Our tongues dancing around in each other's mouth, fighting for dominance, but it was also sweet and passionate. It was a fucking good feeling, as her crotch was pressed into my groin. I suddenly felt a pair of lips on my left ear gently sucking on it. I groaned at the feeling of her lips on my skin..._wait. _I pulled away from Leah's lips and Nessie backed up from behind me quick.

"I'm going to dance alone. Keep those eyes on me." She kissed my lips then she made her way through the crowd.

"Oh they are definitely on you." I said as I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me and kissed her once more. "I'm going to go sit down and watch your sexy ass." I told her before letting go. As she walked deeper into where everyone was dancing I made my way back to our table, seeing Embry on my way dancing with the same girl he was talking to earlier. As I sat down, Nessie's breasts were pressed firmly against my back and she held onto me.

"What the hell are you doing now? Have you seriously have no shame? Leah can easily walk back and see you." I quietly snapped.

Nessie ignored everything I just said and kissed my ear.

"Pssh. Please you know you enjoyed that? Please don't tell me that kiss you just shared with Leah wasn't the only thing that triggered that massive boner of yours. My body being pressed against your back turned you on like an lightbulb, just like now." She whispered in my ear and then licked it. I groaned again not being able to control dick.

"You need to stop that shit, Leah's just straight ahead." I snapped and groaned as she grabbed my dick.

"She's too busy feeling the music. You know she's one hell of a drinker if you ask me. She had more than me and yet she's still standing." Her hands tightened on my groin before she let it go and placed her hands on my neck and gave it a kiss. I moaned again at the feeling, mentally kicking myself.

I felt her smirk against my neck as she pulled away. "So... Jacob you need to stop avoiding this and act on it. You're only making yourself go crazy." She giggled. Leah was walking away from the crowd and Nessie was off and gone in a millisecond.

"Where's Nessie?" She asked when within arms reach, as she placed her arms back around my neck. I turned around and she was back to Embry dancing on him she smiled our way before turning her attention back to his. I mentally rolled my eyes at her games, it was really pissing me off.

"She over there with Embry. Now I've got you all to myself." I grinned and kissed her lips.

"Yep! It's about time." She murmured against my lips. We got into the kiss again and was interrupted by Embry coming over with Nessie solidly by his side, not even looking at me. _She really was a piece of work. _

"It's time for us to get going, it's getting pretty late." Embry looked at his phone. Leah frozen on me and checked her phone and started panicking.

"Shit! I have an early class tommorrow! Damn! I forgot. Baby we have to go too!" She started to move too fast and she wobbled down on me, gladly I already had a tight grip on her.

"Chill baby. We're going to get going. First let me hit up the restroom and we'll head out." She smiled and I softly kissed her on the lips. I looked at Embry, but he already knew what I was going to ask, as he pulled Leah to his side and moved her to the table with Nessie following him.

I went inside the men's restroom and took care of business, then I heard the door open and closed followed by a lock. I heard the clicking of heels and know who those belong to I rolled my eyes as I opened the stall to see her sitting on the sink counter.

"Took you long enough. Well you did have a lot to drink so it doesn't really surprise me." She smirked. She grabbed the nearest soap bottle and pointed in my direction. "Soap?" _Was she serious? _

"Damn Nessie what the _fuck _are you doing in here? Locking the door? Why aren't you with Embry and Leah?" I snapped. I don't know how many times I've snapped at this woman.

She chuckled. "Testy, testy..." She wagged her finger at me. "You know I can relieve some of the tension you have." She bit her lip.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure you can..." I snatched the soap bottle from her hands. "You should leave...now!" I sneered.

"What if I don't want to? What you're gonna do about it?" She scooted over until she was right next to me, as she sat on the counter.

"Not a god damn thing! What's it going to get through to your head! I don't want you!" I screamed. I about had it with her and the games she's playing, with the combination of alcohol and frustration I was going to blow.

"Stop fucking denying it! I see the way you look at me, Jacob! When we were dancing you wasn't only getting hot for Leah, it was for me too! So lie all you want!" She jumped down from the counter and pressed herself against me and started to grind on me. I got harder by the second as she kept putting herself on me. Did I like it?

I pulled her off of me and pressed her roughly against the wall. "You shouldn't be doing that. Have you got any respect for my girlfriend right outside?" She was panting before I knew what was happening she gripped me hard over my pants and started to go on at a rapid pace.

"I have respect for Leah, but I just can't control myself with you. I can feel you want me too, cause you won't stop me from touching you." She's right I won't stop her. What the fuck is wrong with me? She's just a girl, why can't I get a fucking grip. Throwing all common sense away I fully pressed her body hard against the wall, pressing my lips on hers and thrust my tongue into her mouth hard. Our teeth collided which usually can hurt, but right now I don't give a fuck! Why I did it? I don't know, but from the constant teasing and ignoring her excuses I gave in. Like the weak ass man I've become.

Nessie took it like the maniac she is, as she climbed up on my body and I roughly grabbed her ass. She moaned and bit on my lip and I bit hers even harder. It was like we wasn't even kissing, it was an on-going battle between us.

I moved my hand down to her breast and squeezed it, _damn she felt good, _but that wasn't the point. I moved her back to the counter my lips still pressed on hers as she pulled on my hair to stay very close to me. I pulled back and let go of her breast and whispered in her ear.

"Is this what you wanted?" I growled.

"Yes...ooh god.. Yeess." She panted and moved her hands to the button of my pants.

"Well...too fucking bad!" I practically threw her off me as she landed against on the counter with her back against the mirror, and I faced away from her. I gave her what she wanted, so she can't complain now.

She chuckled with anger... _I mean who does that?_

"What was that? You can't just stop what you're doing!" She was pissed and I smiled at her, maybe she'll know what it's like.

"Sure I gave in and now you can stop fucking bothering me!" I made my way to the door and she ran over to the door and put herself in front of it.

"You could say you gave in for that reason, but it's only a matter of time before you want me wrapped around you. So yeah I'll back off for now. Just you wait I'll have you crawling on your hands and knees to get me into bed. Bet on it!" She said before she unlocked the door and stomped out.

I sighed knowing that I did the most stupidest thing possible. I made out with a girl that's not only determined, but bets I'm going to crawl after her to bed. Also, that I'm actually feeling her more since that kiss. Most importantly, _Leah_... How can I do this to her? With her in the same fucking building! To Embry too if he actually gives a damn about her.

I had everything going for me and now I've just fucked that up by kissing her and the bad thing about that was I wanna do it again...


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm going to say again, that most of my beloved Blackwater fans are going to hate this or me. Please don't hate me so much and a heads up the next chapter isn't going to be so good for y'all either. You'll find out once you've finished reading this one. I loved the feedback last chapter and love each and every one of your guys. After Chapter 8 all the drama is going to explode and we'll finally get down to some business. I hope you are still with me and tell me your thoughts about this one, whether you hate me, Nessie or Jacob. **

**Don't really hate Jacob. He's being a weak ass man at the moment who can resist Ness's manipulation and putting herself on him, I've seen it for myself most men cave when they do stuff like that.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

This morning I woke up with a massive headache, it was so bad that I could feel my head banging and ringing it was excruciating. I really can't remember how I got home last night, but the one memory that kept haunting me, was that kiss that Nessie and I shared. It kept on replaying and replaying in my head, not letting me forget that it was actually real. I can't believe that I'm so stuck on this kiss with Nessie, when Leah and I kept on kissing on night. _Fuck Leah... _How can I do this to her? How can I possibly kiss another woman? Feeling so bad with my headache and all, I sat up in the bed letting the covers slide off me to hear the shower running in the bathroom.

_Leah's up... _

I rubbed my hands over my face and kept them there, trying to get a hold of myself. The door of the bathroom door opened and Leah walked out with a towel wrapped secured around her body. She looked so good even after all that drinking she did last night. I wondered if she was hungover.

"Babe? You feeling okay?" She came over and leaned over to give me a kiss.

"Much better now, that I've got a cup of coffee and took a hot shower. I'm so not doing that again, if I have class the night before. I was about to say in fucking bed, but I need to go to class, so I won't miss anything." She walked back into the bathroom and grabbed another towel to run through her hair. "So how do you feel?"

"A little headache, but I think it will pass." It was probably from this guilt I'm feeling. "I'm going to finally get ready. Don't want to be late for my official first day." I got up and when into the bathroom and went over to the sink.

I threw cold water on my face and gripped the counter-top, thinking over should I tell Leah or not. I should, but I might lose Leah in the process. I shouldn't, but eventually it will come out. Fuck! Why did I give the girl what she wanted? I could've just walked away, but she would've kept on after me. Yet, after that kiss I couldn't deny that there is something about Nessie that just attracts me.

It was her looks and her determination. Fuck that! Leah is the one. She has been for a while now and I'm committed to her in more way than one. Still Nessie, I cannot lie and say that there is no way that I'm attracted to her and want to see more of her, but that's exactly what she wants to happen.

I turned off the water in the sink and made my way to the shower. I got in and turned the water on, letting myself think about what I'm really feeling. First of all I love Leah, we've been through a lot together. She's pulled me out of shit and I've pulled her out of shit. She's been there for me when I didn't even want her there. Now, comes in Nessie and completely fucks up that rotation. Last night I was dreaming about that kiss with her and what would've happened if I didn't pull away. I probably would've ended up fucking her in that restroom.

After showering, I got dried and dressed in twenty minutes and headed downstairs. Leah was in the kitchen eating her toast while packing her stuff up in her messenger bag. She looked comfy in her white v-neck shirt and yoga black pants. Her soft wavy black hair was in a loose low ponytail.

She looked at me and got back to her packing. "So you had fun last night?" My head when to straight panic mode, but I made certain to not let my face show any emotion. Her face was looking at me confused, so I assumed that she didn't know about the kiss.

"It was good. It was glad to finally see Embry after all these years."

She smiled back at me and put her bag over by torso. "Yeah, it was good to see him and meet Nessie. She's one wild one, I'll tell you that. You gonna keep talking to her at work?" OK that was one weird ass question.

"Um maybe. I'll say 'hi' if I see her in the walking by, but it's not like that. Embry invited her over." I answered. That was one hell of a question to ask, did she already know? I was too fucking scared to even ask.

"Whatever, but Embry and her just wanna stay friends. That's what he tells me. He told me that she's still stuck on someone maybe her old boyfriend, hopefully she'll move on huh?" Leah grabbed a banana and walked over to me.

"Yeah with other things too." I quickly added. "So you ready to get out of here?" Leah raised an eyebrow before nodding at me.

"Yeah, don't want to be late." She kissed my cheek and walked out of the kitchen. I sighed thinking that was a close one, but was it really. I had a feeling that Leah, might know something, or she caught one of Nessie's tempts at flirting with me. I pushed that aside and walked out to my car.

The ride to the campus was quiet and awkward, I hope to hell that Nessie didn't tell her anything last night. Slowly my memory was coming back from last night after that incident in the restroom. I took a little while longer, than I needed to get myself together. I wasn't going to walk out of there with a tent in my pants for damn sure.

Minutes later, I walked back over to where I left Leah and Embry. I saw Nessie whispering in Leah's ear and she looked stone-faced the entire time. I couldn't even recall what the expression means, so I didn't pay it no mind. Nessie saw me approaching and walked over to Embry not giving me no look over. Again, paid it no mind and put Leah in my arms. We decided to get a ride from Embry and have my sister and her husband, go by and get our car. I made myself a deal that I wasn't going to get that semi-drunk again.

Leah broke me out of my remembrance, by tapping my shoulder. "You alright? You seem distant this morning." I kept my eyes on the road.

"I'm good, just daydreaming." I guess that's the best I can do?

"Really? About what?" Damn what's with the twenty-one questions. I swear she must know something.

"About last night dancing with you." I hoped that can melt the ice, because I don't know how much farther I can take this fucking guilt deep inside me, it almost starting to scare the shit out of me.

"No... about you dancing with two women. Jake, I know how men are... you liked it and you're still thinking about it. I mean I'm not mad since it was my idea for you to go dance with me." I calmed down that moment. She thought I was thinking about the dancing, even though that was the last thing on my mind, but for now I was going to play along, as much as I hated to do so.

"Uh...sure. Still it was something that I've never done before. No one was on my mind other than you." As soon as that came out of my mouth I wanted to throw up, because she wasn't the only woman on my mind._ I fucking disgust myself._

"Women are still giving you the looks, Black. It's a matter of time before some woman tries to get you under their wraps. Be careful okay?" If I wasn't freaked out before, now was the time to be freaked. I nodded as I pulled up at the side entrance of the campus.

"Um babe, I gonna come home late after work. A few classmates and I are going to head to the library to study Anatomy and I'm getting a ride home. Just got a text earlier this morning." She took out her phone and typed in a few keys and put it away.

"Sure, sure. I'll be waiting for you." I smiled slightly.

She smiled back. "OK, and have a good first official day." She leaned over and gave me a kiss, I grabbed the back of her head and gave her a deeper kiss.

"See ya later." She got out the car and waved at me as I drove off.

Now, it's back to the office. I was still figuring out a plan to avoid Nessie at all costs. There was no way in hell that I was going to give her the satisfaction in ruining a relationship, that I have. I wasn't going to let myself ruin it either. I was as much to blame as she was.

Pulling up into the parking lot with no problems, I got out my car pressing the lock and alarm button. I walked over to the building to see Embry walking towards the door, he was about to open it then he saw me and waved.

"Hey bro!" I waved back and was near him in seconds. "So how's everyone else at the rez." I haven't really been at the rez in awhile, since most of us live down here anyways.

"Well my dad is doing good. I call him every now and then to see what's up with him. Quil goes to school with Leah to study physical fitness. Seth's still at home with Sue, so he calls on occasions, other than that it's good." We talked about our pasts and the girls he met in college. Also, getting to ourselves back into knowing each other since it's been a while. Before we knew it we were inside the building to see that the office was in full swing. Everyone in their right cubicle going to work. I was fascinated by the order of the work-pace when Embry pulled me over to the bulletin board.

"We're supposed to be in the the conference room for the introductions and assigned seating's." Embry pointed and read over the posted flyer. "Let's get going in starts in five minutes."

We headed over to the conference room to see that it's a packed house. I almost didn't see a open seat anywhere. Embry found one but I still didn't, so I keep on looking around walking all the way to the back. There was a open spot, but non other than Nessie was seated with her phone right in front of her. I quietly walked over and sat next to her. I looked over to her and she was still looking down at her phone texting away. I turned my attention back to the front, not even going to acknowlege her, if she didn't want to speak to me then I won't speak at all.

Our boss Greg Vanning came out and gave us a welcome and talked to us about what we're going to be doing at Chambers' Industries. He talked about us needing to be high energy accountants with a can-do attitude and keep up with solid technical accounting skills - spreadsheet applications and word processing programs. He passed around our seating arrangements that's where we're going to be seated our entire time of being employed here and information to log-in to our computers for information and our assignments for customers. He said his conclusion to the meeting and congratulated us in getting this position and dismissed us.

I got up and Nessie quickly walked away from me to Embry and gave him a hug. He smiled and hugged her back. Nessie looked over to me and gave me a wicked smile and winked as she grabbed Embry's hand and they walked out of the room. I ignored what just happened and made my way to my new desk. It was a light brown cubicle surrounded the desk with a computer and a two cabinet drawer on the left and a three file drawer on the right. I was going to fix this up tomorrow. I was glad that there was no glass windows, so I can have some privacy to myself while I'm doing my work.

Being so caught up into my new desk I didn't feel someone tap my shoulder. I turned around to see Nessie with one hand on her hip, with a smirk on her face. I took my time to look at what she had on a turquoise buttoned up shirt, a black pencil skirt down to her knee caps, and three-inch open toe sandals. Her hair was framed all around her face the curls were wild and free. I had to admit she looked damn good. _Shit! I'm so fucking this up!_

"Keep eye-fucking me like that, then I'll just have to take you right here on this desk." She breathed.

I turned away from her. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at your desk?" I was trying so hard to get this girl away from me, she is so toxic to me. I don't know how long I'll be able to resist her. It was like she had a type of hook on me that I just couldn't stop or get unattached.

"I'm just right behind you, Jacob. That means were neighbors!" She giggled and clapped her hands. _Oh goody! Can this get any worse? _

"Look I'm just here to let you know. I don't want you to be freaking out and making me feel more rejected than I'm already feeling." I sighed and looked at her, she got closer and I back away. I can't trust myself around her she's too much. "Jacob, just give me one more taste...I've tried backing off, but I just can't seem to get over that kiss." She came closer and I was trapped as I felt the desk. This was what I was trying to avoid and it was already happening. I can't keep this in much longer, so I decided to just say fuck it.

I kissed her and she kissed me back. It was more gentle than last night's kiss, but is sure as hell wasn't no sweet kiss either. She pulled on my lower lip as I pulled on her upper and my hands tangled deep in her soft curls her arms wrapped tight around my neck. I can't lie to myself anymore it felt so good to kiss her, it was what I wanted to do since I did it last night. I finally pulled away gently this time and Nessie smirked up at me.

"See now... that wasn't so bad. Just a seven second kiss. How do you feel?" She asked as she pulled away from me. I was silent and no feeling no remorse. I don't know what has gotten into me, but not feeling no regret after kissing her was scaring the fuck out of me.

I answered truthfully. "I feel good, but I can't do this..." She cut me off, her face was a red color and she sure as hell wasn't blushing.

"_Leah, Leah, Leah..." _She said with disgust. "You're too damn young to be saying she's the one, Jacob. You keep on saying that you don't want this or you're committed to Leah, but you're fixated on Leah. I know that you wanna try me, in that kiss I felt it. You said so yourself, you feel good so let yourself feel." She handed me a folded up piece of paper. "I going to let you decide, Jacob. Just write me back and I'll know...you know where to find me." She blew me a kiss then walked away.

I practically threw myself down in my chair to actually think about what she said. Have I been fixated on Leah this entire time and not letting myself get out and see more? People usually find the person who's their right one the first time, maybe I've already found mine with Leah.

I love Leah and I don't want to lose her. On the other hand, I'm wildly attracted to Nessie, it was time that I let myself see that instead of ignoring it. I was only going to drive myself nuts if I kept on denying my feelings for Nessie.

I opened up the note she gave me to see her cell number and her address, which I already known from dropping her off and her apartment number. At the bottom was a short letter.

_Jacob,_

_I know that I've been sorta stalkerish towards you, but it's only because I like you so much. I don't want to come between you and Leah, quite frankly she doesn't have to know. I just want you to myself for one night, Jacob. I know you want to see what it's like to be with me so give it a try. Let me know by answering this note. Don't try to kid yourself last night that kiss brought out that passion in you and I know that it can't go away. You need another taste and I can give that to you so tonight meet me at my place._

_Tell Leah you're stuck up at work or went to visit a relative or something. Just one night with me and you're going to change your mind. _

_Live for once, Jacob. You only have one to live, so don't go wasting on what ifs or I've found the one, cause trust me you don't know._

_Nessie._

I typed her number into my phone and saved it. I was being a complete cheater, douche bag, fucker, jackass, asshole, shit-head, and every other name known to man. By making this decision, but I can't hold it in no more. I want Nessie and I dreamt of kissing her over and over again last night. I'm a pathetic excuse of a boyfriend, but I want to do this. I grabbed a blank piece of paper and wrote down my answer.

I folded the note she gave me, put in my left pocket of my shirt and went over to her desk and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and I handed her the note. She looked up at me as she took the note and opened it.

_I'll spend the night with you._

She got up from her chair and pulled me to her and gave a chaste kiss. She gathered me in a hug, but I didn't return it, not sure what to think.

"You won't regret this Jacob. I promise you." She gave me one more kiss and hugged me again. I hugged her back briefly then I retreated back to my desk, thinking about way to tell Leah how I'm not coming home tonight, I can't believe that it's come to this, me being that guy who can resist an attraction to a woman I've just met. I found out that from this point on that I finally fell into Renesmee Masen's hands. So far I saw no complaints in what I was doing and that was the worst part.

* * *

**Here's a peek summary of the next chapter... If you guys review I'll send you one! ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: You guys are so freaking awesome! I've got eighteen reviews last chapter! That's insane for me, but you guys make me feel so good and excited as hell to post the next chapter. I've noticed now that I've got some Nessie fans for this fic, but I got Leah fans too as always. My story is already mapped out in my head and there's no turning back from it, but I've got to know what's up and what you think, so I've got a poll wonder who's side you're on. Leah's or Nessie's? **

**After reading this chapter head over to my profile and vote! **

**The way Fatal Attraction is headed is sure to surprise some of you guys or maybe not. Still thanks for the support of this fic! I love each and every one of you for stating your views and what you think so far. Here's chapter 8. **

* * *

I spent the rest of my time in the office working on customer's QuickBooks and getting myself logged into the system. Nessie has stayed away from me through the entire day; it was weird that now she was getting what she wanted she was leaving me alone. My mind went back to that kiss again, I swear it was like she had some voodoo spell on me and I can't get rid of it.

It was around lunchtime and I thought I was going out with Embry, but he passed staying he was going out with this girl he just met that's a few cubicles down from him. I can't be mad at him, he met someone and he wasn't going to let some girl slip away. _Shit! _That made me think of Leah, how I was being so selfish thinking that if I do this with Nessie that it would prove something, but what will it prove? Nothing, but that I'm a fucking cheater.

Leah hasn't done a damn thing to me, once since we've got together. So why can't I be honest with her and tell her the truth? Maybe, because I'm shit-scared of losing her. We've been through a lot together and here I am fucking up the cycle by making plans to fuck another woman. No matter how much I tried to talk myself out of not going over to Nessie's the more I talk about what if I don't go? What am I missing out on?

As I walked out the doors to my car, I saw a man talking to Nessie, with his hand on her shoulder. I got a better look at him and he looked just like her. He looked about my age and his face looked strained almost as if he's been crying. Nessie reached over and gave him a hug; her face was so sad and soft. It sure as hell was a different look for her, he held her tight before she placed a kiss on his cheek. He wiped his tears before he headed over to his black Volvo that was next to her Taurus. Nessie laid her head on the side of her car window and stood there, she was shaking a bit. The part of me that felt something for her rushed over to her side, but I made sure not to hover.

"Um…Nessie? Are you alright?" She suddenly started to cry when I spoke. I pulled her small body up from the car and gave her a hug and like a magnet she wrapped her arms around my torso. I stroked her hair and the tears just started to come even faster, it was almost uncontrollable. I pulled her face up and tried to wipe some tears away, but they just kept on coming.

"Sssh, Nessie. Come on" I tugged on her hand. "Let's go." I pulled her close to me as we headed to my car and she got in the passenger seat, trying to stop her tears. When she was fully seated in as was I, I gave her a couple of tissues. She sniffed and blew the entire ride until I made my way to the park. Nessie stood there still in the car; her eyes were blotchy red as were her cheeks. I leaned over and rubbed her arms, she looked up at me for the longest time as I looked at her. She was so beautiful even though her face was flushed; she wore little or no make-up. I was starting to have feelings for this girl, and that wasn't good at all.

I broke away from her glare and got out of the car, she then followed suit, but she stayed in her position of leaning against the car. I've been silent for far enough, I had to find out what caused to her to breakdown and cry like that.

I walked over until I was in front of her and I gripped her chin so she was eye level with me. I looked into her brown eyes and I saw nothing, whatever that guy was telling her was eating her up, and that hurt me.

"What happened, Nessie? What did that guy tell you that's got you crying?" I asked as I ran the back of my hand down her red cheek. She leaned into and closed her eyes briefly before opening them.

"That was my brother Edward. He texted me a few minutes after you left and told me that his wife and my sister-in-law passed away. I talked to her a few days ago and…" She just got back crying. "…she's been sick for a while. She had some type of heart problems and she needed a heart transplant. It was the day she was supposed to get it, but she didn't make it to have the surgery today." She viciously wiped her tears away. "I'm sorry I shouldn't be dropping this on you like that." I got closer to her and leaned my forehead against hers, clearly not thinking before I act.

"Don't worry about it. I'm the one that took you out here right?" She nodded. "I was worried about you when I saw you shaking on your car; I wouldn't be a good person if I left you standing there." I leaned back, but she grabbed me by my collar and kissed me. I was so shocked from it that I couldn't move and she let me go and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Sorry… I don't know what I was thinking?" She ran her fingers the crown of her head and shook it. "It's just you were being so kind… and I got carried away. I'm sorry." She turned and began to walk in the opposite direction. I couldn't let her feel bad for something I've grown to like... kissing her. My steps paced up with hers and I was right in front of her, her eyes widen in surprise.

"I...I...thought." I stopped her by placing my lips against hers. I had to see her light shine again. No more pain to come from her eyes, I just wanted to erase it, but ended up getting what I wanted as well. Nessie finally gave in and started to kiss me back. Her arms went around my neck and held me tight to her body. My hands had a mind of their own as they squeezed her waistline, she gasped in my mouth and my tongue invaded. I sucked on her tongue and she moaned and pulled me forward not breaking the kiss, whatsoever.

I felt her stop and pressed herself even harder against me, I was getting harder by the minute as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist. I held her tight against me, not really giving a damn that we were in _public… Where anyone can see us… _

I pulled away from Nessie to see a pout form on her face.

"What's wrong why did you stop?" I knew she was frustrated it came right out of her words.

"We're making out in the middle of a park, where anyone can walk by." I stepped away from her body and tried to get myself back together.

Nessie looked confused at first, but she rolled her eyes briefly fixing her skirt. "Oh I forgot. You're still worried about that." A hint of anger came out as she crossed her arms. "When are you just going to stop talking about her and bringing her up!" She yelled at me from the distance. That sad girl was gone and the crazy woman was back right before my eyes.

I crossed over until I was in front of her anger written all over my face, but she wasn't fazed by it. "I'm not going to stop, you understand this. I love Leah and quite frankly I don't really know why I should spend the night with you. This isn't going to work, shit it's going to blow up in my face and I'm going to lose the woman that I love!" Nessie just stood there with her arms still crossed; she snickered before being to speak.

"Why did you even agree to this if all you see is Leah? You didn't have to say yes you know; it was your decision." She stepped even closer to me. "I just told you how I feel about you and I like you a lot. Still I'm tired of giving you hints and coming onto you and as we really get into it, you want to pull away and bring her up in my face. Well don't!" She walked away from me to my car and hopped herself in.

Was she right? _Hell no! _If I would've refused her offer she would've kept riding my ass and I wasn't up for that shit anymore. I got back to the car and looked over at Nessie to see her face raged with anger. Her arms still crossed tightly around her, as she looked out the side window.

"Ness…." She cut me off.

"Just drive me back to the office and don't talk to me okay." She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Fine…whatever makes you happy." I revved up the engine and took off. The whole ride to the office was silence and it was so different to see her like this angry. I mean really angry, I hope she doesn't try something stupid.

We made it to the parking lot again and as Nessie was trying to get out I reached over and slammed the door, preventing her from leaving after I tell her what I'm thinking.

"You know you're a real piece of work. First, you basically make me like you." Her eyes widened and narrowed at the same time. Throwing my arm out of her way and turned in my direction.

"Make you like me? Please you did that shit all on your own, Motherfucker. You can't make someone like you no matter how hard you try, so quit saying that." She stated and got settled back in her seat. I wasn't going to lie, she was right though but damn this girl knows how to push my buttons.

"Well with your constant coming on to me and teasing a guy, that shit doesn't seem all natural." Maybe I was beginning to sound stupid, but maybe I'm right, or she's right and I'm making this shit up in my head.

"Natural? You're a jackass! You want to be with me or not Jacob! Once and for all let's settle this right here and right now. Do you want me?" She stared at me waiting for a response.

What was I going to say?

Yes, because it's true I want to see what it's like to be with her. Still how can I do something so complete heartless and cold to Leah. She hasn't done anything bad to me, but this wasn't about her. _Was it? Fuck! _I was confused with this shit, if only I didn't pay Nessie much mind then none of this would've happen.

My hands grabbed her face and I pulled her in for a kiss, putting all of my emotions into that kiss. My anger, frustration, confusion, and as well as my release. I've been waiting to shut her up, even since she started talking that shit.

I pulled away and gave her one more kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" My hands still had a grip of her cheeks. She just rolled her eyes and looking at my lips.

"You didn't answer a god damn thing, Jacob. You just kissed me. I don't know what the hell that means." Her brown eyes turned dark as she smirked at me.

"Well I just answered it, so you should know now." I moved away from her embrace and got out the car, with her still in there looking puzzled. I smiled a bit, before knocking on the window indicating her to get out.

She got out the car and came over to my side, still not looking satisfied. I shook my head at her, she's so fucking spoiled.

"Yes, I want you Nessie. You're happy now." To be honest I was happy for finally admitting it. Nessie smiled hard and started too walked over to the building swaying her hips a bit. She finally turned around and looked over at me with an expression, telling me to come on so I did.

The rest of the day at work, Nessie and I got along. She was a pretty cool girl when she wasn't acting all psycho and playing mind games with me. She kept her distance from me, unless it was about our work orders or just us mindless flirting.

I didn't notice how quiet it was at the office until I looked over at my clock to see that it was six o'clock at night. I finished up my accounts and shut down the system. I cleaned up my desk and went over to Nessie cubicle to see her still hard at work with finishing up, so I decided to play with her.

I leaned over her shoulder and press my lips against her left ear and gave it a light kiss, which caused her to shiver. "I thought this sexy ass accountant was ready to go at six?" I whispered into her ear. My hands made their way to her shoulder and massaged them for a bit.

She spun around in her chair and planted a full kiss on me, my body was about to get into it, but I stopped remembering that we was still in a public place and Embry could still be here.

"Nessie…We've got to chill on that. We're still at work." I moved away from her to stand to her right.

"You really care so much about what people think, huh?" I groaned. It was going good between us a few hours ago, but when she would get all crazy again, it would piss me off.

"I thought we were past that, Nessie?" I warned her. After she finished calculating the account, she shut her computer down and got up from her chair and walked straight past me.

"Come back here." She just kept walking away from me at a fast pace. Her hips swayed from side to side, quickly turning me on. An idea just popped in my head to get her to stop.

"You know, you walking away from me is a complete turn on." My voice getting huskier. "The way you glide away from me, is only making me want you more." She slowed down as soon I said her walking away was a turn on. I knew Nessie couldn't resist me, when I started to give in and tell her what I really feel.

She turned around and faced me crossing her arms over her chest, but she didn't move a step. She was about to say something, but I cut her off.

"You're making it so hard on me, by emphasizing your breasts like that." I took my attention to her chest, and when she noticed she pushed them up for me more. _Nice_

"Come on, Jacob. We're in a public place. Anyone can hear you." She replied with extreme sarcasm.

"Right now…I just want you to hear me." I walked over to her and motioned my head to the open supply closet. She raised an eyebrow at me, before she followed me.

I looked around the office to see that it was basically deserted, so no one was able to see us walking inside the closet and shutting it.

Complete darkness surrounded us in that closet, but I just wanted to get my point across with her. She wasn't going to rule how this thing we've got going on is going to work. My hands twitched at the side knowing that I was going to give her a peek of what I was capable of doing to her body.

I wanted to devour her with my hands and she seemed to want to do that do considering her hands were all over my head.

"What made you want to get in the supply closet of all places? You know we could do this at my place." She breathed and it smelled fucking good.

"I changed my mind about that. You want a piece of me? Well, you'll just get it now." Before she could respond my lips brushed roughly against hers. For some reason, I love to rough her up a bit, and she didn't seem to mind.

Her arms wrapped around my neck, supporting her momentum as she wrapped her legs around my waist and crushed her lips harder to mine, a deep guttural moan ripping from her chest. My arms wrapped around her body, holding her firmly as I quickly spun around, putting her ass on the open shelf, her ass fitted perfectly.

The force caused her hips to slam into me, the heat from in between her legs piercing through the fabric of my clothes. She clung to me, forcing my lips open with her tongue, coaxing my tongue to wrestle with hers. I was so pissed I wanted to bite hers off, but she tasted so fucking good. _So fucking good._

My fingers wove their way through the curly, wild locks of her hair, just at the base of her head. I pulled hard, breaking my lips from hers and just glared at her. She licked her lips and smirked at me, she was loving this shit and so was I. There was no way in hell that I was going by her rules if she wanted me; she was going to take all she can get.

We were both panting. Our eyes locked for a moment and then I launched my lips at her, latching on to her neck, kissing every inch of exposed skin hungrily. My other hand slid down her, then up her shirt, rubbing the soft skin on the small of her back.

"Fuck!" she moaned.

"Shut the fuck up!" I growled lowly. "You know we're still in a fucking building where anyone can hear you." My lips traced over the shell of her ear and I press a kiss on it. "You wouldn't want to get fired for indecent exposure, now would you?"

"That depends…How exposed are we getting?" She breathed.

"Let's just see where this takes me and you? Can you handle that?" She didn't say anything, but grinding her crotch against my pants. My dick got even harder and my mind became black, like all the common sense in the world was just wiped out of me and I was only focused on the bronzed-hair vixen in front of me.

I flipped on the light switch by the door, because I have to get a good look at her body. When the lights came on Nessie raised an eyebrow at me, but she didn't say anything as she threw herself onto my body and roughly kissed me. She thought she had control for a minute, but I tweaked her nipple which made her jumped and lose focus.

"I told your ass, that I'm in control here." I growled. She had the look of slight fear in her, but the lust was still overpowered in her eyes. "Follow what I do or we stop." She nodded her head deeply; it felt so good to get this bitch to climb off her high horse.

She whimpered as I continued my abuse on her neck. Nipping and biting every part of her neck. Her hands frantically gripped my shoulders for support. Her breathing was erratic and her moans were even sexy. This woman was like a drug, a drug you want so much that it can get you hurt. Her body was gorgeous as fuck; I couldn't seem to keep my hands off her. My hands were running down her thighs, her hips, her tits, and her soft ass. I just couldn't stop touching her and it was becoming like an addiction.

I thrust into her, hard. She whimpered again. I couldn't stand the sound. It was making me so hot for her and I didn't want to be hot for her. I wanted to choke her to death. I wanted my hands around her neck, for how my body was reacting to her's.

I wanted my fingers in her mouth, my dick in her mouth. I wanted to suck her tits and I wanted her to come on my dick. I wanted to fuck her in this closet, in her bed, outside in the park, in the bathroom of the club, that day when she first put her hands on me. I wanted her naked. Now… but I couldn't.

_Leah_… How fucking sick can I possibly be?

My mind's been on Nessie this whole time, but Leah. I love Leah and I can't say that shit when my dick is about three seconds to shoving it up into Nessie.

Leah's not only my girlfriend, but I love her and I can see myself ending up marrying her. So far with Nessie all I feel is a sexual attraction that is sure as hell not disappearing.

Nessie must've felt noticed me not getting into it anymore, because she grip my chin so I could face her. Her expression was confused and a little frustrated; I mean I did get her worked up.

"Why'd you stop? You okay?" Her eyes pierced through mine and I felt her body turned stiff into mine. I couldn't do this… I can't cheat on Leah. It's so fucking wrong to even think it, but I did and want to. Fuck, I still do.

I forced Nessie's thighs from around my waist and pulled her skirt back into place and fixed up her shirt. Her expression was sad as she stared at me without saying a word, usually she's got a hell of a lot to say, but now she was speechless.

"I can't cheat on Leah, Nessie. It's not fair to her or to you. I love her and… this is complete bullshit. I can't believe I actually considered doing this to her." Nessie scoffed and began to breathe heavily. Her brown eyes narrowed at me and I saw complete hate in them, and I had nothing to say about it.

"To her? What about what about you're doing to yourself? You keep playing off like I don't mean anything to you!" My eyes widened at her statement. _Mean anything to her… I barely know her, how can someone mean anything to them when they barely spoke words, just attacking each other. _

"You're getting a bit ahead of yourself are you? I just have this crazy infatuation towards you, nothing more." I paced around the room not believing what I've gotten myself into.

"Infatuation? It's more and it doesn't matter that we've just met! People can care for someone in seconds…" She turned herself away from me and walked over to the shelf and leaned against it. "How come I can't get a chance to be with you? I know I'm hard-headed and a little on the upfront side." I scoffed at that one and she just rolled her eyes.

"Still you made me a promise that I can get a chance at you." _Fuck!_

"I'm with Leah and I can't hurt her like that just because we both want to try out some quick rump in the sack. She means something to me and I can't be the one to hurt her like that." I walked over to Nessie and turned her around.

"I won't fuck up my relationship with her over you. It can't happen no matter how much I want you." Nessie glared at me for what it seemed like hours before she moved herself completely away from me. My body is telling me to go and stop her, but my heart is saying to let her go.

She opened up the door and turned around to face me. The look on her face was still written in anger and frustration. "The only one that you're going to end up hurting is yourself, Jacob. You're going to regret this as soon you figure it out." Just like that she left with the door wide open.

I decided to take my mind of Nessie and focusing on getting home to Leah, debating whether I should tell her or not. The drive home was unbearable to say the least, the words Nessie said before she left had me thinking about what she could do next. I'll regret it…I shook my head to clear it out, because that shit can mean anything.

I pulled up to my place and saw the lights on in the bedroom, so Leah was home. I sighed and parked the car and got out and walked up the front steps and was greeted to a smiling Leah at the door.

"Hey babe!" I smiled and gave her a hug. I squeezed her tight, not realizing how much I've missed her, after all that has happened today.

"Hey. I heard you car while I was upstairs folding the laundry. Just wanted to greet my man and ask if you want some clothes washed." She gave me a peck on the lips and looked up at me. _Damn…she's giving me that look. I should've played it cool. _

"You're okay? You seem a little off." She asked deeply concerned. So much for keeping it cool and collected, now I was looking like a scared bitch in front of Leah.

"I'm good, just had a long day at work." Leah hummed and made her way up the stairs and I followed.

I made it up to the bedroom and stripped out of my clothes, leaving them on the floor and headed into the shower to clean off today's mess. I briefly closed my eyes and a picture of Nessie came to mind. Suddenly, Leah's face came to my mind too. I jumped up and looked around the shower and saw no one. _This can't be happening. Am I losing my fucking mind?_

After twenty minutes of pure torture of fantasizing about both women. _How completely fucked up, that I've become. _I walked back into the bedroom to see Leah's head in her hands, rubbing it back and forth as if she was trying to get a hold of herself.

"Honey, what's wrong." Her face jumped out of her hands and she rushed towards me not missing a beat and flat out asked me.

"Jacob? What is this?" She held the folded paper in her hand. My heart stopped in my chest. Fuck! I thought I took it out of the pocket. Shit, I didn't I completely forgot about it.

"So you fucking lied to me? No wait let's hear what you've got to say." She asked very low, with her arms crossed over her chest and her face turning red with fury. She was trying her hardest not to blow up on me, but I know that it's a matter of time, before she blows up.

-*o*o*-

**If you review, I'll give you an exclusive sneak peek on the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know it's been a while, but I had to actually think about how I going to roll on with this story. I wanted it to be as interesting as possible. Thanks so much for the reviews and OKBoom for the dedication of still wanting this story. Also for Cydney94 for adding this story to her community it means alot considering I'm a mediocre writer. **

**Now on with Chapter 9!**

* * *

"I guess you're going to just stand there and look like a dumb-ass? You lied to me!" Leah opened up the letter and began to scan through it. She scoffed a couple of times, before she glared up at me. If looks could kill, I'll already be dead right now.

"Babe…" She cut me off.

"No…It says it all right here, Jacob. That bitch…_Nessie_. I had a feeling she was up to no good. I mean I caught her looking at you a few times, but I didn't say shit, because I thought you were a good guy." She stopped in mid-sentence and took a deep breath.

"I have no reason to blow up on you, because I should've been paying more attention at the club, so since you're here and not over at her place, I'll let you tell me what happened." Leah got on the bed and looked up at me waiting. Her face was red and her eyes were turned black. If I said one word that was sincere, I would probably regret it.

I wanted to go sit on the bed and face her, but that wasn't such a great idea right now.

"Leah, I'm sorry." She had no look of sadness or sympathy in her expression, it was like she zoned out. I can't fucking believe that I could feel any worse that I could now. "I couldn't spend the night, because I wanted to come home to you. I love you, Leah… not her." I reached my hand over to her, to touch her and feel her, but she jumped away from me as if I had some type of disease.

"Now that you've said the obvious... Did you fuck her?" She bluntly asked me. "I might as well know now, get everything out in the open." She was right, but I didn't want to say anything that would take her away from me. Call me selfish, but I don't want to lose her at any cost.

"No, I didn't fuck her." _But, I wanted to. _

"Did you kiss her?" She asked in the same tone.

"Yes." I gulped.

"Once, or more?"

I sighed before answering. "More." Her eyes widened and she got up slowly and walked over to me. She was right in my face and her face was still blank. I couldn't read what she was feeling at the moment, and I've never seen this side of her before, only once but it wasn't for me.

"More? As in how many?" _Fuck! I don't even know._

I just shook my head. "I don't know how many, Leah…" Her hand came up so fast, that I didn't see it and smacked me across the face. The side of my face was throbbing with pain. She's got one hell of a hook.

"You can't even count how many times you've kissed her!" Her fists started coming at me like bullets. She began punching me and yelling at me. "Why Jacob? You could've just fucking broke up with me instead of making out with that slut!" I grabbed her flying hands and put them down on her sides so she could hear me out.

"Because, I don't want to fucking break up with you, Leah!" She stopped altogether and looked at me. "I don't know how it happened, but she started to come at me full throttle…"

"Oh and I guess she dominated poor little you, huh? You could've stopped it, but you didn't Jacob. For all I know you wanted to fuck her senseless and didn't give a damn about me." I shook her to get her to calm down, but what she said was partially true.

"I do care about you, Leah! I fucking love you and that's why I couldn't go through with it." One tear came down her cheek and she chuckled a bit.

"Did you want to fuck her, Jacob? Yes or no?" She looked me in the eye and I couldn't speak and I couldn't answer no matter how much she wanted me too.

"Jacob? Answer the fucking question! Do you or do you not!" My heart was hurting over this, but I won't answer the question and I won't lie to her either so I stayed quiet.

She nodded her head and tried to wiggle out of my grasp.

"Leah?" I asked quietly, but she wasn't having it.

"Let me the fuck go! You lying snake! How am I not good enough? You know what…don't answer that, because apparently you've been thinking with your dick and not your head."

"I know that there's no good way to make this any better, but I love you! I'm not just walking out of your life. It's you and you are enough…" I could say anything that could make Leah's temper die down. All it was going to do was make the conversation even more useless in my favor.

"Exactly, there's nothing you can say, Jacob. I don't want you sleeping in the bed tonight, as a matter of fact. I don't even want to look at you right now." She grabbed my pillow and blanket and threw it at me.

"Sleep on the fucking couch." She stated. She didn't break up with me and she didn't throw me out, but she was still pissed and I thanked god that she didn't do any of those things.

"Leave Jacob. Before I change my mind and throw your ass out altogether." She turned away from me and hopped into the bed and pulled the covers over her body.

The next thing I did was pretty stupid, but I had to know how she was going to react to me. I walked over to her body, which was faced away from me and I moved her long, silky locks from her face and pressed a kiss on her forehead. She tensed up big time, but she didn't say or do nothing to stop me.

"I'm not walking out of your life, Leah. You may kick me out of the bedroom or even out the house, but I'll do anything to keep you in my life. I know I fucked up big time, but I'm sorry for all of this. I love you." I ran my hands through her hair one more time before exiting the room.

I knew that Leah still wanted to be with me, because she didn't even stop me from touching her. I guess that was a good sign. I placed the pillow on the arm of the couch and I fell in thinking about Leah and her face when she read the letter. My heart broke to see her pain and it made me sick to know that I am the one who put her there.

I've always been the one to console her pain and here I was the one who caused it. I couldn't even go to sleep that night; I kept myself up by going over in my head what I've done. I can't even blame Nessie because I wanted her. _Did I still do?_

That's what got me in this mess the first place, bringing her up constantly in my head. I just need to stop all thinking and focus on what am I going to do to fix this mess I created. The first thing to do was to be honest with myself and for now it seems like I can't even do that.

~:~ ~:~ ~:~ ~:~ ~:~ ~:~ ~:~ ~:~ ~:~ ~:~ ~:~ ~:~ ~:~ ~:~ ~:~ ~:~ ~:~ ~:~ ~:~ ~:~ ~:~ ~:~ ~:~ ~:~

I woke up the next morning with an aching back. I groaned a bit before sitting myself up fully, I was going to be feeling this pain all damn day. As soon as I got my head in my right mind, I noticed that it was very quiet in the house. Even though it's always quiet, but I heard no water running or the sound of the microwave.

I was hoping that Leah wasn't already gone; because there was so much that I wanted to say to her and let her know how sorry I am.

I jumped off the couch and ran up the stairs to see if Leah was still up there. When I got there I was faced with Leah already dressed with her messenger bag on and ready to leave. That's what I was afraid of seeing her do.

"We need to talk about this, Leah. Last night was not how I wanted you to know…"

Her eyes flashed to mine in such a rage manner. She placed her hands on her hips and slowly tapped her foot on the floor.

"It wasn't Jacob? To me it was as if you wanted to fuck around with that bitch and come home to me as if nothing has happened! I have no desire to listen to your pathetic excuse of how your dick overpowered your common sense!" She shook her head and headed straight to the door, where I was standing, but I stood my ground and didn't move a muscle.

"Jacob…You have three seconds to get out of my way. I'm going to be late." She adjusted the strap on her messenger bag before looking at my face.

"You have plenty of time to hear what I have to say. I can't leave you like this, Leah. Not without me saying how truly sorry I am."

"You're only sorry for getting caught that's all. You want to know what I think about this?" She stopped and waiting for me to respond and I nodded for her to continue.

"I think that this _Nessie _has you wrapped all around her little finger. I mean how could immediately start an affair with her after just knowing a women for a few days..." She laughed to herself a bit and looked at me.

"No…There's no reason to cheat you just do…" I shook my head at that.

"L...Leah. I...I didn't mean for it and I don't care about her." Okay so lying to myself and her is going to get nowhere. I know that my love for Leah trumps any type of infatuation that I had with Nessie. I just had to tell her and I knew that Leah wasn't the type to forgive. Hell, she didn't even forgive her ex.

"Sure you don't, Jacob. It's just another lie with you over and over. You're not the type of guy to sleep around with any woman. You have to really like her _and…_ God." I couldn't help myself I got down on my knees and looked up at a tearful, anger-stricken Leah.

"I'm begging you to forgive me. I love you and only you. I can't really explain my actions and give you the right answer, but maybe it was the way she looks or how she kept coming on to me." Leah's mouth opened to interrupted, but I kept talking and decided to tell the truth.

"I grew to care about her, but there's nothing that can keep me with her when I only want you. I'll do whatever it takes to earn your forgiveness and I'm so sorry that you found out this way, but I didn't do anything with her. I couldn't."

For a minute, I thought that this isn't right. I shouldn't be begging for her forgiveness. I should show her and give her time. On my hands and knees begging is only going to drive her away in the long run. I can't and will not lose her. I'll just have to give her space. I dropped a fucking bomb on her last night and I should give her time to heal.

Hopefully she'll forgive me, _shit _as soon as I forgive myself.

I raised myself off the floor and moved to my right so Leah can leave. She looked up at me with a blank expression that I couldn't make out. It feels so bad that I can't even get what she's trying to say. Was she grateful that I'm letting her go? Was she even going to come back tonight? Will she ever forgive me?

Leah paced out the room without a look back towards me. As soon as I heard the front door slammed shut. I broke down and slide down the bedroom door with my head in my hands.

Thinking about how I could've royally fucked up the best thing that has happened to me. She's the one who got me into college. I didn't even want to go to be honest. I just wanted to stay in the fucking bed and do shit.

Leah was the one who helped me heal after my mom's passing. If it wasn't for her I would probably still be hanging around in the streets trying to end my life. I hurt her and I didn't want to be that guy. I don't even know who I am anymore.

I have to fix this…

After getting ready in fifteen minutes, I rushed out the door and headed to work. I was going to end this thing with Nessie once and for all. I can't have her thinking we're going to do something; it's not healthy for her or me. No more games and no more fucking kissing. This has to end today!

I walked into the office and looked for Nessie. The sooner I tell her this the sooner I can move onto earning Leah's forgiveness. I found Nessie in her cubicle typing away on the PC. Instead of calling her name I grabbed her chair and swerved her around to face me.

Her face was cheerful, but as soon as she saw my expression it vanished. "What's wrong, Jake? Why do you look like someone just stole your car?" She looked honestly sincere, but I had to fix this.

"We need to talk. Meet me in the lobby downstairs, alright?" Her eyes widened, but she nodded nonetheless. I walked away from her and went into the men's restroom and took care of business. It was now or never.

I went over to the lobby and didn't see Nessie nowhere in sight. Then, I heard a whispering noise only to see Nessie in a darken hallway of the hallway. No time for thinking why the hell was she out in the open, but I went over to her. I grabbed her arm and stood in front of her and my face had serious written all over it.

"Nessie..." I squeezed her hand and I could feel her shake a bit. She tensed wondering what I was going to say this time.

"Ever since you came into my life, I don't know who I am anymore. All I know is that we can't do this anymore." I grabbed her left hand. "I do feel something for you, but what I have for Leah is stronger…" She cut me off clearly raged.

"So what? You just came over here to tell me what I already know? What you've already told me a million times already?" She tensed under my touch I don't know why I even bother, but I feel obligated to tell her the truth. "You don't understand your feelings for me Jacob. Why you insist on running away from it?"

As I was about to tell her off, a voice that sounded vaguely familiar broke in.

"Well it sure as hell didn't take you long, did it?" An angry boomed right behind us. "I didn't want to have to do this, but..."

Nessie gasped and my eyes widened at the person.

~:~ ~:~ ~:~ ~:~

**Okay so who do you think the mystery person is? Tell me who your review and I'll tell you in the preview!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here's the tenth chapter! **

**Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

I looked up to the familiar voice only to see Embry's phone in eyesight and a flash blinding my vision. He chuckled a bit before looking at the both of us with disgust.

"Does Leah know what you've been doing behind her back? You know that I caught you guys in the woods."

_In the woods?_

_Did this fucker follow me? Some nerve I have to get mad._

"How could you do this to Leah?" He smacked his lips and shook his head.

At that moment, all I wanted to do was kick his ass for being so smug. How dare he try to threaten me? As if Leah didn't even know already.

"Why did you take a picture of us? What we were doing can't prove anything to Leah. I do hope you know that." Nessie stated as if Leah was still in the dark. . I gave her a looking trying to hint her that Leah found out and her eyes widened.

"H…How did she find out? You told her didn't you?" She angrily assumed. It probably would've been a better situation if I did tell her, but then again it wouldn't.

"She found the letter you wrote to me last night. That's why I wanted to talk to you about. I don't want to do this, it's over Nessie." Nessie just shook her head, softly saying no a couple of times and grabbing my shoulder and shaking them a bit.

"It's not over Jacob. Not by a long shot, you can't make this decision without a reason." Was she serious? In front of Embry, but right now I'm really starting to care less about who sees this right now.

"The reason is that I want to make things right with my girlfriend and having any contact with you, is going to further lose her trust for me." Nessie was getting frustrated and started to look everywhere, but me. Her eyes flashed to Embry's and she broke down.

"Could you please go fuck off somewhere! I don't need you hearing what I have to say! It's none of your business in the first _fucking _place." She crossed her arms over her chest and just glared at him.

"It might be none of my business, but it sure as hell is Leah's! How fucking low could you seek Jacob? I mean you had a woman that most guys would kill for, but yet you settle for a home-wreaking woman you've just met over a woman you so called claim to love." Okay I had enough of him. I turned around so fast that it took Embry by surprised and punched him in the mouth. He recovered and punched me back as well.

"That's for Leah, you sick son of a bitch! How in the hell could you be a spineless bastard and cheat on Leah like this. You'll regret losing her." He stormed off without another look back, and to say that every word that Embry spoke was a lie was complete bullshit.

He was right. Leah doesn't deserve me and I'm going to do everything in my power to get her on good terms with me again. _I just have too…_

Nessie was still leaning against the wall fuming with anger. It seems as if I just made everyone hate Jacob Black today and I can't blame them, but all I keep going back to is how Leah left this morning. It nearly brought me to tears to see how I've hurt her. I had to make things right again.

"I'm so sorry, Ness for doing this to you. To be honest you brought that one yourself." Her jaw dropped instantly after I said that. She couldn't play the innocent card on this one; she's the one that's been coming on to me since day one.

"I brought it myself? Jacob, stop blaming me for your actions. I didn't force you to kiss me and I didn't drag you into the supply closet…" I cut her off.

"Well neither did I." I sound like a complete jackass right now, but she was right, but I can't have her see it that way.

"I just nodded over to the closet. Still if you would've respected my wishes and stayed away from me, when I told you I had a girlfriend. This could've been all prevented."

"Really? Do you really believe that Jacob? Do you really believe that you could've stayed away from me, after I left you alone?" I turned away from her piercing stare and ignored that question. It's shit like that, that makes me crazy.

"No more of that mind shit, Nessie!" I sneered. "This is done and I'm sure of it." I said with much conviction. I have never in the past few days of knowing her, actually sounded so serious. I had to get my point across with her.

Was I sure of it? I couldn't do this thing with Nessie, no matter how much I want too. I have to steer clear of her, no matter what my head wants. My heart wants Leah and I'm going to work hard to keep her.

"You're done?" She asked as if she couldn't believe it. I nodded to answer her question. "Wow, umm I guess you've really made up your mind." As freaking nuts as this sounds, but I didn't want to hurt her this way. "Fuck, I thought you would really come to like me, like really like me. I guess I was a fool to think that." A few tears escaped from her eyes and she quickly wiped them away.

"I guess this is goodbye huh, before anything even started." Nessie whispered to herself. It pained me that I let her believed in some way that we could've been something, but it was impossible. I didn't come on to her in the first place it was her, but I didn't bring that up. This shit was already complicated enough. I had to get my mind straight, I guess I'm a fucking coward to not admit what I feel for Nessie, but it's best to keep it quiet since it would never happen.

"Listen Ness, you'll find someone that's the right guy for you. Just don't try to break up anymore relationships, okay." She laughed and I took that as a good sign. "Maybe along the lines we'll come to be good friends, because I like you and grown to care for you, when you aren't acting completely out of your mind." She smirked lightly again.

"Fine, well it was fun while it lasted right?" I glared at her not wanting to answer that question. I pulled her in for a brief hug and looked to see her still wiping more tears. I had to get away from her, this second before I do something else stupid.

Nessie walked away from me with her face filled with anger without saying a word, right now I couldn't deal with her. _Still, that was one murderous look._ She could've flat out cut my balls off. I was still scared shitless of Leah's expression last night. Man, I've got to get my shit together. Clear my mind of Nessie and focus on getting my woman back.

Work was almost the last thing on my today. I was currently behind on a couple of spreadsheets, but it wasn't so bad for people to start complaining.

The longer I sat there the more I tried texting and calling Leah. She would never answer and that just hurt my heart, but that's what I get. I just wished that none of this would've happened, but then again. Life always happens for a reason, I guess.

After what it seems to be the longest day I've had at work, I drove home in complete silence ready to give Leah the speech of my life. I was going to take her out and show her my love for her hasn't gone away. I will make her change her mind about me and it's not only about wooing her, it's about getting my girl back and I want her back.

When I pulled up to the house, I was faced with Embry walking out of my house with Leah behind him looking sad. _Fuck, did he tell her?_ I hope he didn't, because I was telling her goodbye and it was none of his fucking business. I was beyond furious seeing Embry comfort my girl and making shit worst than it already was.

I hopped out my car and stormed up to them to see that their face expressions hadn't changed since I pulled up in the driveway.

"What are you doing here, Jacob? Shouldn't you be spending the night over the red harlot's place?" She sneered. Embry's face was still stoned faced as earlier. He was pissed and I couldn't blame him, but that doesn't question why he's here and it didn't stop me from asking him.

"What the fuck are you even doing here?" Okay, I should've asked a little nicer. "Didn't get enough from earlier today? Now you're trying to up me by running your ass over to my place and ask my girl out?" I sounded like a complete ass, but I don't care. I don't appreciate no dude coming over to my place to talk to my girl.

"Oh please! Shut the fuck up, Jacob! You've got some nerve trying to talk shit, when you're ass has been planning to fuck another girl. You're such a fucking bastard and you don't even see it!"

She was right and there was no doubt that it wasn't going to stop me from saying what I have to say. No matter how much of a jackass I come out to be.

"Are you done with the name calling, because I want to make things right and by that meaning Embry's got to go. It's none of his business anyways." I stated.

"Excuse me? Embry can stay as long as he likes. He's my friend and nothing more; see if that rusty headed girl was here. That would've been another story, because you've attempted to fuck her" She laughed a little bit, before her voice became crueler as her nostrils flared.

"You have any idea how sick that sounded? Like for you to plan sex with another woman wasn't bad enough, but you came home with no remorse or any feeling to how it would hurt me." She shook her head and looked at Embry. "I'll see you in the morning?" He nodded and gave her a hug, with her back facing me and he smiled a wicked smile towards me, before letting her go. _Son of a bitch…_

"Yep, I'll be out here at 7:55 sharp." He kissed her cheek and patted her shoulder. He brushed right past me wiggling his eyebrows. _What kind of game is this fucker playing?_ I brush off Embry's shit, because it was the least I had to worry about.

Leah walking back in the house and slammed the door when I was a least three inches to the door. I signed and opened it back up. I knew she was angry, but damn.

"Leah, please give me a chance to work this out with you?" I pleaded. She just kept on walking until she hit the kitchen drowning down an unopened beer bottle. I looked around to see five more empty bottles spread out on the counter.

"You've been drinking, Leah? Why are you drinking when you've got an early class tomorrow? You told me that you weren't going to drink if you had an early class." I know I was sounding like a dad to her, but when she does something she goes to extreme.

"Well that's before you lost all my trust by planning to sleep with Scarlett Slut! Besides, I need a little drink after what Embry showed me." She drowns the remaining of her beer and started to walk to the other side of the kitchen cleaning up her mess.

"Lee, what Embry showed you were just me telling Nessie that whatever we had is over. I don't know what he told you, but it's probably a lie."

Her eyes widened as she leaned on the counter-top. "A lie? Jacob, pictures don't lie. It's obvious you still have some feelings for her or you would've had the courage to touch her like you care." She gripped the surface underneath her hands and stretched her back outwards. _She was trying to keep calm_.

"Jacob, you're going have to be honest, because it's really hard to look you in the eye and see how much you're lying right now." She scoffed before saying. "It's even funnier that you can't even admit it to yourself. I know you, Jacob. More than you know yourself sometimes. You've develop feeling for her haven't you?" She looked up at me with a bit of sadness in her eyes and anticipation.

I couldn't answer it. "Leah this isn't about her. It's about me and you…"

"How could it? When you obviously care about her, so why are you here and not with her!" She screamed. This hurt, this really hurt that she can't see how much I want and need her.

"Because I want you! Only you!" Out of frustration, Leah shocked me by throwing the beer bottle at my head, if I didn't move quick enough it would've hit me.

"Stop fucking lying to me! If I wouldn't have found that letter it would've been a matter of time, before you would've put the plan in motion and slept with her. You just wanted to have your cake and fucking eat it too!" She rushed towards me and on her way she grabbed the other bottle and was about to hit me with it, I knew she would, but I grabbed her wrist and stopped her from throwing her arm back.

She began fighting with me, so I let her. She kept throwing punches at me until I had enough and pressed her against the wall to restrain her.

"You feel better now? You've got it all out of your system?" I asked dryly as she struggled underneath my grasp. Being this close to her, made me realize how much I wanted her and how undeniably sexy she is when she's mad. I tried to control myself, but her squirming around and not letting go of the bottle.

"Let me go!" She growled as she continued to struggle underneath my hold. I wasn't going to let her go, until she fucking calms down or she loses the bottle.

"I don't think so. You apparently don't know how to behave yourself. Once you drop the bottle on the floor I'll let you go. Until then I hope you're comfortable." I pressed myself even harder again her _soft _body. _So fucking soft and yet so hard._

Before it could catch up to my brain, I started to grow hard at the contact of her body fleshed tight against mine. It was so unexpected that Leah let the bottle slip out of her hands and let it hit the cold, tile floor the minute my body touched hers in an intimate position.

"Jake..." She stated softly. I pressed my hand against her lower back.

"No...no more talking. Okay, just let me make it up to you. Dinner at The Loft? I want to be able to make things right with and a clean start will be great for us. I can't really change what I did, but I sure as hell can earn your trust again. I'm begging you, Lee. Dinner...just the two of us." I pleaded with her. I had to get on good terms with Leah and right now if begging is it, then I'll sure as hell give it a try.

"You. Are. So. Unbelievable. Thinking your dick is going to help me change my mind." She spat. "So I'll do this little dinner with you and while we're having this happy meal. You will tell me everything and we'll see what happens." She pushed me off and walked out the kitchen.

I followed her out the kitchen to see her grabbing her jacket and purse and heading out the door. _Where the hell she going?_

"Umm...so where you off to?" I asked leaning my hand on the wall. Leah turned around and smirked at me.

"Oh well, I'm going for a walk around the block to clear my head. I'll be back in a few and don't do anything stupid-like while I'm gone." With that she slammed the door and I looked behind the curtains to see her walking further away from the house.

Right now, I have no clue what's going to happen next and if Leah's going to forgive or yank my chain around. To make matters even worse than they already are, I have the sudden urge to contact Nessie. Does that make me a down right jerk-off or what?

_I don't know how to even explain what I'm feeling. _

**Review get a preview! ;D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:Some of you guys have private messages locked, so I can't send you previews once you review. Okay you guys this is the moment we've all been waiting for and it only one of their encounters. They will meet again, because sadly for some of you I'm not done with Jacob and Nessie yet. **_**Just don't kill me Blackwater fans and I hope you don't leave me once it's posted. :(**_

_**I had to get this chapter out to you guys, because you're all awesome readers and reviewers and you mean a lot to me, and that makes me work extra hard on getting these chapters out there. **_

_**On with Chapter 11! ;D **_

_**

* * *

**_For the past forty-five minutes, I've been standing by this window looking for Leah to come back from her letting off some steam trip. I was beginning to get worried about her, when I didn't see her nowhere in sight. I've made Leah this mad that she couldn't stand to be in her own home to calm down.

I guess that's exactly what I get for doing the things I did and straight out betrayed her. It still pains me how much I'm hurting quite a bit of people around me. Crazy thing to say, but the look on Nessie's face hurt me deep. I have no idea what these instant feelings came from, but they are there and I can't deny them as much as I want to.

Still that isn't going to stop me from choosing her over Leah. She comes first and she always will be. _Fuck, where the hell is she at? _I just hope to hell that she didn't run all the way to Embry's. _Speaking of that motherfucker how could he? I mean was I seriously blindsided by his motives towards Leah. I would never consider her of such a thing, because that would be hypocritical of me. _

Still, where does he come off? Thinking he could be the white knight and sweep her off her feet. That guy has got some nerve. _Fuck, so do I. _

Being so deep in my thoughts, I didn't even see Leah come in with the same scowl look on her face. She took off her jacket and placed it on the coat rack. She sighed and walked over to me in an almost slow matter, _at least to me. _

She stood in front of me and pushed her hair off from the left side of her shoulder and just stared at me. _This is new._

I couldn't stand not to touch her when she's this close and grabbed on to her waist and pulled her directly between my legs. I gently brushed some of her radiant hair out of her eyes and gently touched her cheek. Her eyes closed and I took that as a good sign to continue.

Fuck, I didn't know how much I've missed her until now. Her soft and beautiful tan skin that shined in this dark room. I know how corny as fuck that sounded, but it's true. As I was leaning forward, she shot her eyes opened and jerked away from me. Which hurts like shit.

"I'm going to turn in for tonight." She said as she pried my hands from off her waist. I nodded and my hands fell slack to my sides.

"Alright, umm…Good night." I told her. She just nodded her head and walked upstairs without another glance at me. I was debating whether or not to go back to our bed to sleep or if she's still pissed at me and wanted me to stay on the couch.

I wanted to be in the same bed and same room as Leah, so I'll just take a chance and go into the bedroom. If she let me caress her for so long, then there shouldn't be a problem towards being in the same bed.

About five minutes later of bitching on whether or not is it really okay, I opened the bedroom door slowly not wanting to disturb her.

There she was, still fast asleep and with a calm look on her face. I was glad that she could at least be like that in her dreams, since in reality I'm making that scowl appear on her face.

I stripped down to my boxers and quietly got under the covers, trying my best not to bother her. In the end, the bed moved her body until I was situated the position I wanted to be in.

I now faced Leah's back and just stared at her, until I fell fast asleep twenty minutes later. Just the fact, that Leah was giving me a chance to redeem myself is all the power I need to win her back.

The sound of the loud as fuck alarm went off and I immediately rushed to turn it off. I looked over my shoulder to see the bed was empty and jumped up as fast as I can to see if she really left this early.

It was only 7:15, so I know that she wasn't going to leave so early, because she likes to arrive on campus five minutes before classes start. Plus, Embry's ass said he was going to be here at a certain time, so I know she's here.

As I hit the bottom of the stairs, I heard two voices coming from the kitchen and I knew from the second that Embry was here. The fucker came early too. _Again, what's his deal?_ I decided to stay on the staircase and listen. Not make any suggestions, until I feel like I can walk in as if I wasn't listening.

"So are you okay today?" Embry asked carefully.

"Yeah…Why shouldn't I be?" Leah asked in a ticked off manner.

"It's just you seem really pissed off when I left you last night and I hope that Jacob didn't do anything to make it any worse on you. _He's got to be fucking kidding me? He's trying to start shit._

"There's nothing to worry about Embry. Jacob and I are going out tonight to discuss this and to see if there's a way around this thing." Embry signed and cut in again.

"Going out? Are you sure that's a great idea? I mean…you're giving him another chance so soon…" I'm about three seconds away from clocking this dude in the face.

"I'm not giving him another chance and if I am, what business would that be of yours?" Leah asked with a snarky attitude. _That's my girl_

"Sorry, it's just…I'm looking out for you and seeing you take him back so quickly would not be healthy for your relationship." _Bullshit, this guy's feeding._

"Well, if I ever need your advice, I'll make sure to ask, but as of now you have no right." I heard feet scattering around the kitchen, before I saw Leah and Embry walk out to face me in the stairway.

"Nosy much?" She crossed her arms over her chest and smirked.

"Not really, I do live here. So you guys been talking about me? It sounded as if it was going to get into more." I know I shouldn't have asked like an ass, but Embry started this shit first.

"Not really. Well I'm going to head out. See you later." Leah said with no emotion whatsoever. I still smiled and walked over towards her and gave her a hug. To my surprise she hugged me back, while Embry was glaring at me. I gave him the finger, before releasing Leah.

I watched as they both got into the car and drove off. I got myself ready and headed off to work hoping to run into Embry and say a few words to him.

I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't watch where I was walking and ran straight into someone. I didn't fall, but I quickly grabbed the small figure and to notice that it was Nessie on her phone and with a surprised look on her face.

"I'll call you back." She said and that voice on the other end screamed not to hang up, but she did and rushed over to her desk and sat down.

Call me crazy, but there was something off about her today. Was she really taking what I said and actually doing it. She looked a bit on the edge to and that worried me for her.

I stepped into her cubicle and sat down on the table, while she continued to stare at her blank computer screen. She was so spaced out that I was beginning to get scared if she didn't answer me quickly.

"Why are you talking to me? I thought you didn't want to have anything to do with me." She spat. _Still, no matter what I try to tell myself…I can't keep myself away. _

"Because, you seem down and I want to know why you're so spacey?" Nessie looked at me and turned away.

"It doesn't concern you, if that's what you're getting at?" _Fuck I can't get this right._

"Ness...I'm just worried about how you're looking and whether you like it or not." She looked at me and nodded, before turning around fully in her chair to face me.

"This afternoon is the funeral for my sister in-law and for the past few days since her death I haven't been thinking much about her or her memory. I've been fixated on you and now I see how much of a bitch I've been." I could tell that this was literally eating her up, and to say that I didn't like to see this side of her.

"Nessie, you'll have the rest of your life to remember your sister in-law and to go back to what you've done together. Don't beat yourself up, because you moved on with your life, I don't think that she'll want you to beat yourself over forgetting her memory, because once you do something that reminded you of her, that's when it will come." _I knew this by what happened with my mom, back when I was a kid. So I knew all about losing a loved one and all._

"Jacob, why are you helping me? I mean really I thought you hated me. I'm not trying to sound all...you know, but it's just a question that's been sticking in my mind." _She's right. Why can't I just leave her alone? That's something that I haven't even discussed with myself._

"I don't hate you...Not by a long shot. I don't have to tell you for the millionth time, who I'm committed to and I can't do that to her, but I can't turn off and walk past that sad look on your face. I just can't." She nodded softly and gently smiled.

"Alright...Thanks for the advice and from now on, I'm going to follow everything and listen to all the advice she gave me, before she died. That's a way for remembering her, she was the one and only person that gave out good advice to my problems." She looked at her fingers, before running them through her hair. "Thanks for that Jacob I really needed that."

"Don't worry about it, just go to the funeral and say what you need to say to her." I reached up and caressed her neck softly out of instinct. "Be safe, when you go out there." I don't know what's came over me, but I've grown to care about this side of Nessie.

"Well, I'm going to head over to my brother's place and we're going over there together. But, seriously thank you for that." She leaned closer to kiss the corner of my mouth. She got up and walked away from the cubicle, without a look back.

For the first time, I didn't have any foreshadowing or regrets about what just happened. Actually, it was the most honest moment between us and I liked that. Maybe, this friendship thing could be good if Nessie doesn't take anything far, still she didn't even try anything. _Damn, there I go foreshadowing again._

I got back to work and contacting the companies' taxes I was finishing up on and figuring out the best place to take Leah out for dinner. It had to be the perfect place, some place that she'll actually enjoy the food, if she can't stomach my apologies. I settled on 13 Coins the best steak restaurant in Seattle. They had live music and there was a good atmosphere at that place, which it's most famous for. I text Leah letting her know that we're going there around 5 PM. She responded okay, but I knew that I had to go all out to get her into good terms with me.

Back at home, I was dressed in crisp dark washed jeans and Perry Ellis black suede shoes, with a blue plaid buttoned up shirt. It was around 4:25 and I was sitting in the living room waiting for Leah, and thinking of ways to instantly woo her, if that's the right term. I had a bouquet of flowers in my hands ready to surprise her and maybe get a sincere smile to show on that gorgeous face, instead of the scowl, even though that's hot too.

Footsteps coming down the stairs and I quickly got myself situated and brushed myself off and brought the bouquet of flowers that we're sitting on the coffee-table, and brought them in-front of me to surprise her. As it turned out I was in for a surprise once she waltzed into the room looking absolutely beautiful.

She was dressed in this cheetah-print strapless mid-length dress and these hot as hell black shiny heels. Her hair was bone-straight and she added some bangs. _Fuck, what I won't give to toss her on this couch and take her. _

She raised her eyebrows at my expression and walked closer to my frozen figure. _Why can't I get a fucking grip? _She placed her arms around my shoulders and looked up at me with this dangerous, sex look in her eyes. _Talk about instant hard on..._

"So are those for me?" She looked at the flowers and I raised them up a bit for her to see them more. _You ass, of course she could see them. _"You seem distracted...Why is that?" She whispered as she took the flowers out of my hands and placed them on the table.

"You look amazing." I gasped out. _I probably sounded like a bitch. _"You're ready to head out?" I had to leave before I bend her ass over and that would not be good for me.

"Sure, you don't look so bad yourself." She said seductively as she dragged her finger on the middle of my neck. I couldn't help myself and pulled her in for a kiss that not only broke something out of me, but Leah as well.

We both clung onto one another and put as much passion into that kiss as much as possible. I tried my best not wanting to ruin the perfection that Leah has created with herself, but I licked her lips wanting to taste her so badly and when she opened her mouth, it made me the happiest I've ever been. She wanted this, just as much as I did.

So soon, Leah pulled away from me with a smug of make-up in sight. She was still looking great, but it was all too soon, before she grabbed the flowers and grabbed my hand as we headed into the kitchen. It was back to silence as she grabbed an empty vase and poured water into it and placed in on the dining room table.

"Thanks for the flowers...They're really nice." She said and looked up at me with a smirk.

"Anything for you." She nodded and rubbed her hands on her dress. "Ready to eat?" I asked to cut out this crazy tension.

"Thought you'll never ask." I could tell she was nervous, but there was no reason to be, tonight was going to be a good night for us to patch things up...hopefully.

The ride to the restaurant was normal as usual, not one of us talking. Just the sound of the radio filled the conversation for us. I knew that the dinner couldn't be like this. We had to talk, I mean for fuck's sake we were about to bang not too long ago. It only took around 15 minutes to get to 13 Coins and just like I thought it was packed, but not crazy-stupid packed.

We walked up the stairs of the restaurant and were greeted by an over-friendly waiter. Who asked us how many, as if he couldn't tell, but I wasn't an ass about it. He showed us to our seats. We we're seated in the far back of the restaurant, which I found perfect since I wanted her to have my full attention.

"This is nice, Jacob. You know that I've wanted to eat out here for a while now." She smiled at me. I reached over the table and grabbed her hand inside mine and gently massaged it.

"Don't mention it, babe. Listen I had to do it in order for you to see how truly sorry I am and that I'm all for you and only you. No matter how far I got off track, you're still it for me and I'm dead serious about that."

"Jake...you can't obviously think that I'm going to just get up and forgive you for planning to fuck someone that isn't me. I mean how does that shit sound to you? I mean that shit can do something to a girl's ego that you want to fuck someone else, like I couldn't do what I do good in the bedroom." _Might as well face it now_

"Leah...I really can't explain what or why I did it, but all I know it that I'm attracted to her and I let my head cloud what my heart feels for you and baby, I do love you..." As I continued to hold her hand, I could feel her's slipping right from under mine. "All I can ask for is for you to forgive me and trust that I didn't go far with her, because I couldn't babe."

"You know what...I'll slowly give you a chance, sense you are making an effort to try to make it better, but still Jake..." I gripped her hand harder and reached over the table to lift her chin so she could meet my eyes.

"Baby, please forgive me. You are my heart and I want nothing, but for us to move on from this." She just stared into my eyes and we got lost into one another's, until the preppy waiter came back and asked us what we wanted to drink. We both ordered bottled beers and decided to wait before we ordered our meals.

We continued to talk and casually began to flirt with one another. Our hands were still inseparable throughout the night. We were all smiles as we ate our steaks that were fully cooked with asparagus and baked potatoes as our sides. The night was soon turning out for the best, that is until I heard a familiar giggle come from a few tables down from us.

I looked up from Leah to see Nessie incredibly close to one of the guys that I recognized from work. His hands were groping every curve of her body and she was just giggling as if it was cute. It made me fucking sick to my stomach.

"Who are you looking at like that?" Leah suddenly asked as she turned around to see Nessie waving at us. I mean really, waving at us. _As I got a better look at her, I could tell that she was drunk off her ass. Damn Ness._

"Hello you guys! This restaurant is just fabulous, right?" Nessie asked with a smug attitude. Leah turned to look back at me with a demon look in her eyes and I knew that this is going to be one hell of a night.

"Did you tell her that we're going to be here?" Leah angrily asked.

"No. Why the fuck would I do that Leah? That doesn't make any sense." I got vicious at how she accused me of inviting Nessie. I mean how stupid can I person get why they decide to invite the one girl you want to experience a roll in the sack with you having dinner with your girlfriend. _Really..._

"I don't know, Jacob. Since, this shit has blown I don't even know who you are anymore! To think I was going to forgive you." _What?_

"Leah, you are misunderstanding the situation. I have no idea Nessie was going to be here at all." As if this shit was getting any wore Nessie just _had _to open her mouth.

"_Leah, Leah, Leah_, Jacob didn't plan this at all. I'm just getting a few drinks in and right now you're killing that fucking mood with your constant bitching." She spat.

Leah got up from her chair and I reached over to try to pull her back. "Don't you fucking dare!" she sneered.

"Leah, this shit is really unnecessary." I sneered right back. Leah pulled my hand off of her and made her way to Nessie's table with the quiet douche.

"_Bitching_... You've got some nerve, slut. You try to take my man from under me, that's really cold. You're just one pathetic woman that you couldn't find your own that you had to steal someone else's." From what I've learned from my father is to never get into a woman's discussion that is if you're ready to get your ass kicked too.

"Actually, it's not stealing once your man wants it and trust me, he wanted my pussy _bad_. He still does, but he still wants your ass. For some fucking reason…but don't worry, _bitch _I will try again." Leah decked Nessie so hard in the jaw that she fell back in her seat onto the floor.

"You fuck...bitch!" Nessie quickly recovered and got up running over to Leah who was walking back to our table and grabbed her hair to spin her around to punch her in the face. I couldn't just sit here anymore and let this fight go on. That Douche Bag Smiley Faced Bastard was enjoying this shit as if it was Sunday Night Football.

I got up from my chair and got in-between those two. Both of their hair was tousled and all over their face as I tried to pry them apart. Each of my arms was holding each of them by their shoulders as they each tried to claw at one another over me.

"Jake, you need to control that whore!" Leah screeched and scratched Nessie on the face.

"Jake, you need to put that dog on a fucking leash. Fucking scratching me..." She didn't finish as Nessie scratched her face as well. As they continued to basically beat my ass to grab a hold of one of the other. _Fuck, I was getting tired. _

"Ness... Go home. Now!" _I've had enough_

"You're drunk off your ass and you're making this night worse by fighting over some shit." I pulled Leah behind me and held onto both of her wrists from behind me. Finally that douche bag decided to make an appearance by placed his arm around Nessie, but even though she was drunk off her ass she basically threw his arm off of her. She growled in our direction, and I've never seen her so pissed. I can feel Leah's breath on my neck as she struggled to get back to Nessie.

_It was easy to see that they wanted to kill each other and it's my entire fault._

"Take me home." She groaned to him. I knew that this wasn't such a good idea, since they were both drunk. I looked at Nessie, and her face was filled with rage as she ran her finger down scarred cheek and glared at Leah.

"This isn't over, bitch. You'll get yours one way or the other." Nessie exclaimed towards Leah. Her face was red with fury as she stared back and forth between us. Leah struggled against my grip and I made sure to hold her tighter.

"Your right this isn't over. I'm going to finish your slutty ass, if it's the last thing I do." Leah spat back as vicious as I'd ever heard came out of her mouth.

Nessie stormed out the restaurant with the douche dragging behind her and as soon as she was away I let Leah go. When I did let her go, she pushed me in the chest.

"Why did you break it up? I just about had that bitch where I wanted her?" She was just acting out now and I wasn't going to play into it.

"What the fuck were you thinking anyway? That a little whoop ass was going to solve it, she was clearly drunk and you could've just ignored her." I paid the bill and left it on the table. "You know what, this night isn't over." I grabbing Leah by her forearm and practically dragged her all the way to the car. Not all the shoving the world from Leah was going to stop my motivation, for fucking up this night.

_I will get my rekindled back with Leah __**tonight...**_

**_Reviews get sneak peeks!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm so overwhelmed by the reviews and readers that stay with me, even though I don't know what you might feel for this chapter, but I'll leave it for you guys to tell me. I love hearing from you guys and I do reply and answer as much as I can, so I won't give you guys too many hints.**

**This chapter is filled with so much emotion that it brought me down. I wanted to do something different with my little love triangle, so that no one would be able to figure it out. So all my Blackwater and J/N fans this is the chapter that starts the roller coaster for Jacob. I hope I don't confuse you guys or make you want to bash my head, but I wanted to be different.**

* * *

I was determined to get Leah home and finish this night the way it was meant to end. The drive home was filled with nothing more than a huge argument. I sure as hell didn't want to argue, but if it was a fight that she wants then a fight is what she'll get.

"_Jacob, you're just the worst excuse for a man. I swear it was if you wanted to protect her, instead of me!" Leah exclaimed. _

"_You know what I'm going to just keep my mouth shut, before I do something I might regret." I warned. I gripped my hands on the steering wheel as Leah kept on yelling at me, at how much she hated me for stopping the fight and that's so fucking typical of me. _

"_You have five more seconds to shut the fuck up and if you don't you'll regret it." I growled. _

_I was beyond furious with this shit she's pulling; it was almost as if she wanted to piss me off. Well it's her fucking lucky day. _

"_Just what the fuck are you going to do about it, huh? You aren't going to do shit. I'm going to just keep running my mouth, until you can fucking feel what I feel. You selfish motherfucker…" __**That was it…**_

I pulled into the driveway and got out the car, stomping on the ground I walked on and I'm sure my face was fumed. As I got to her side, I see the same look in Leah's eyes, but I don't give a fuck. I swung the door open and pulled her out of the damn car and carelessly threw her body over my shoulder and started walking towards the front door.

"Damn it Jacob! Put me down!" She yelled as she thrashed her body on my shoulder. I was the least bit fazed by her movements as I trotted up the stairs and into the bedroom, where I tossed her body on the bed as if she was a piece of paper and climbed on top of her.

She squirmed underneath me, but I knew that with all this pent up anger there's lust that overpowers it and that's what I noticed as soon as I laid her down.

"You're mad aren't you? Show me…show me how fucking angry you are?" I growled as I pulled Leah up by her neck and kissed her. It wasn't just any kiss either; it was a full-blown passionate kiss.

I nipped at her bottom lip and sucked on it as she grabbed on tight to my forearms. My hands snaked around her waist and pulled her chest to mine. She angled her head to allow her tongue to slip into my mouth. The moment our tongues touch my hands move on their own; one grabbing the back of her head to hold her in place and the other moves to her hip.

Moans elicits from our chests as we feel each other warm, slick tongues running into each other, feeling as one. I felt almost as if I'm hungry and I won't be satisfied until I get my taste of Leah.

She wants it just as bad as I do, as I noticed how quiet she's gotten. Silence fills the room and nothing, but pants and grunts are being heard.

My shirt was surprisingly ripped off my chest and her hands caress the skin as she slides it off me. Once the shirt is off she runs her hands up and down my chest, before I lean in and kiss her warm, delicious lips.

My alert hands are now seeking for that zipper so I can see the fucking beauty that's her body. When I found the ticket, I slowly dragged the zipper down as a way of teasing Leah. She growled and pinched my side as I laughed while I looked into her eyes. She smirked as the dress fell down to reveal her in nothing, but a tiny lace black thong. _Fuck that was hot…_

Her full chest was heaving and I continued to stare at her body. I loved how she was equal proportioned and her incredible flat stomach had a hint of her abdominal muscles became visible. Her thighs were toned and muscled and my pet peeve about her is those long legs. _I had to get a better look_

I lifted her up bridal-style and laid her down flat on the bed, my eyes were glued to hers the entire time. She continued to stare at me and not before looking at my jeans.

"You've got too many clothes on. Are you going to make me be the only one naked?" She teased as she rubbed on her nipple. _If she keeps this up, I'm going to get so hard that it hurts._

"You do look better naked than I do, lying there looking like a fucking goddess." I got lost in her continuation of touching herself. "Don't worry, babe. I'll catch up with you." I removed my pants along with my boxers, so now I was naked. I rolled over wrapping her in my arms and I began to suck on her neck.

Her finger that was playing with her nipple moved to my hair and began rubbing my scalp in a circular motion. I repositioned myself so my legs were on each side of her hips and I began to explore her body as if it were my first time.

I placed my hands on her waist and slid them up her body until I reached her breasts and gave them a gentle squeeze. I began massaging them and in less than a second her nipple erect and standing at attention. She arches her back and groaned as I circled around her nipples watching her face, enlighten with pleasure.

My traveling hands moved down from her breasts still touching her skin, until I reached her pussy that was soaking wet. I wasted no time as I pushed a finger inside her clit and gentle pinched it.

"Ahhh…" She moaned out. I added another finger, just to see how her face would change and her eyes squeezed shut as I curled my fingers inside her, working at a faster pace.

"Ahhh Jake…Keep doing that." She cried out as I continued to work on her tight, warm pussy. I sped up my twists and turns of my fingers inside of her, as she continued to moan and grunt underneath me I got ready to slide myself into her warmth.

"You're ready for me?" I rasped as my voice became rough from everything that's happening. She pushes her hips forward and I took that as a yes, but that's not what I was looking for.

"No baby…you've got to tell me what you want. I don't know unless you tell me." I brushed her hair out of her face.

"Please, Jake, I want it." She groaned. That was all I needed, as I slid into her grinding hard in and out of her. Her fingers griped my hair and pulled me roughly down towards her, as our breaths were in each other's faces. I placed my hands on her hips firmly pulling her to me, keeping at this pace.

Our bodies pressed together as both of our releases freed and all irrational thoughts from the past hour has dissolved as I pressed my forehead against hers. We laid in silence as we looked into each other's eyes.

Suddenly, Leah pushed herself up and I slid up a bit and not wanting to slide out of her warmth just yet, but Leah didn't look as happy as I was when we sat up.

"Babe, what's wrong? Did you not enjoy it?" I caressed her cheek as she looked down. She shifted a bit trying to move away from me, but I stopped her by holding her waist.

"Jake…please get out of me." She begged as she tried to take my arms from around the waist. I nodded and slowly slid out of her, but as I tried to hold her hand she yanked it away. _What's happening?_

"I don't understand…I thought we clear everything up." I asked confused and I was a bit hesitant.

"Jacob…sex doesn't answer all the questions. I'm still mad at you…" _Hold on…hold on. That wasn't my fault at the restaurant. _

"Babe, I thought I told you that I had nothing to do with what happened tonight…" She immediately cut me off and pushed my chest.

"I'm talking about what you did with Nessie! How can I look past what you did with her? Or what you want to do with her?" She grabbed my face and made me look at her; I didn't even notice that I brought my head down.

"It's obvious you feel something for her, Jake. So…why fight it." She trembled. _No…she can't be…_

"Look me in the eye and tell me you haven't grown to care about her." I stayed silent and watched as Leah crumbled underneath me and I can't help her up. "Tell me!" She grounded her teeth together once I finally told her.

"I care about her as if there's an old lady that needed to cross the street, but it doesn't matter. My feelings for her are nothing, because all I keep thinking about is you. I want you and only you. You have to see and know that, babe." I pleaded. _I would drop on my hands and knees for her to believe me. _

"Jake, I saw that jealousy in your eyes when you saw that guy on her. I'm starting to think that even you can't see you feelings for her, and that really fucking bad." She got up off the bed and stormed into the closet and came back out with a duffel bag.

"What the fuck are you doing? Put that back! You're not walking out!" I exclaimed. _She's not going to leave me, when she's being delirious_

"I can't just allow you to come back into my life when it's clear you're fixated on someone else and you won't even admit it to yourself, so if you won't…I'll leave. I just can't stay here, it's not healthy." She walked back into the closet and came back with more clothing to dump in the bag. I had to put a stop to this.

I rushed out of the bed and walked into the closet and grabbed Leah by her shoulder to see tears streaming down her face. "Baby you're not thinking this through. Please, leaving is not what you want to do." I begged.

"Yes…yes it is. I have to leave." Leah threw on a common dress and begun to yank clothes off the hangers. My anger begun to cloud my mind and I knew once that anger is put out it could do damage

"I didn't even fuck her and you're ready to leave! Do you have something to be guilty of?" Leah shot her head over to me and narrowed her tear-stained eyes.

"Really? Are you fucking out of your mind?" She rushed up towards me and punched me in the heart. "How fucking low can you seek, huh? I haven't done anything wrong, it's been you!" Her eyes were getting wider and wider every second she took a breath.

"I...I...Can't stay here any longer and listen to this shit. I need a break." She quickly turned around and started to grab more clothing and rushed past me to throw them into the bag. I was watching it happen right before my eyes. _She's leaving me… _It hadn't totally processed my mind, until the words she spoke before she left the closet re-entered my mind. _I need a break…_

Before I could know myself I dropped on my knees and pulled Leah's hips to my face wrapping my arms around her to halt her from doing anymore packing. It was fucking hurting so bad, that just right after we had sex she wanted to go.

"Baby…Please don't go. I need you here so we can make this work. I know I've made mistakes and royally fucked up, but I…don't want you gone." I pleaded and gripped tighter. Leah stood there silent not saying a word and not even putting her hands on me, it was like she couldn't stand to touch me and that further added more pain. If this is what she feels like, then I know I had to make it right.

"Leah, baby please say something. You're killing me." I pleaded some more. I guess Leah had enough and begun to try to take my arms from around her, but I wasn't going to bulge and let go. _This is me trying to convince her to stay. _

She voice trembled as she tried to get the words out. "Jacob…I need to be away from you. I can't stand here and tell you I want to stay, because I don't. It hurts, Jake. It really does." She cried.

"I know, baby. I'm sor…" She cut me off and the words she told me next cut off my whole circulation and stopped the way I think.

"I want to break up…" She sniffed. "I can't forgive and forget this minute. After seeing her…" She took a deep breath and exhaled to let go of some anger. "It just brought it all back and I can't straight up forgive you." She went straight back to packing and sniffed all the way through it as I stood there speechless, emotionless, and have no thoughts or what to say.

Leah walked back into the closet and came back out with some flats and tossed more shoes into that over-sized bag. I wondered if there was something I could do, and it hit me. I ran down stairs and locked the front door and rushed to lock the back door, before running as fast as I can to the stairwell, where Leah was descending from the stairs. I blocked her path, preventing her from passing me naked and all. I don't give a damn how I looked I couldn't just let her walk away.

I don't know what this might accomplish, but I don't know unless I try right. _Right?_

"You can't change my mind. I'm leaving and Embry's coming to take me to my mom's." Right, it goes right back to fucking Embry. I got pissed from the mention of his name, so I decided to pry.

"Why does he out of all people you know need to take you? Now, I'm really…" I decided to shut up before this gets even more out of hand than it already seems.

"No…continue Jacob, since you obviously have something to say about it. Get it off your fucking chest!" She was down the stairs and facing me with her head held high looking up at me. I let my anger control my brain and now, I'm going to have to pay for it.

"It doesn't matter what I was thinking…plus you're not leaving." That conversation wasn't needed at this point and I just threw away all common sense and blocked the door from her.

"Baby, please…don't." My back was pressed so hard against the door that it felt as if I was going to push myself through it at any time.

Leah looked so desperate to leave and it killed me to know she wanted out. Her left hand gripped the strap of her bag tightly as she walked closer towards me asking again.

"Please let me go, if you love me and care about me like you say you do you'll let me go. I need to breathe and think this through in another environment." A few more tears scattered down her cheek as she looked into my eyes and begged.

I continued to look into her pain-stricken eyes and know that the best thing for me to do for her is to let her go. No matter how much I wanted to keep her against her will and fight for her to stay and let us work this out, but I see that the more I try to push her back in the more I push her out.

_She needs her space…no matter how much I hate it._

I sighed and rubbed my hands over my face to try to stop my anger and disappointment. I unwillingly moved myself from the door and decided not to watch her as she left. _Fuck this…I can't not look._

I looked over to see Leah's face filled with tears as she gave me one more look over, before opening up the door and walked out shutting it softly behind her.

As I stood there frozen in my stance, I felt a tear escaping my left eye. I was fucking crying…I haven't cried since I was a kid and that's saying something, but there's nothing I could do. I heard a car drove up the driveway and I quickly rushed over to the window and pushed the curtains apart to see Leah hop into Embry's car.

That alone sent me on some type of a crazy-anger frenzy. That fucker was driving my girlfriend…no ex, away from me. She wanted a break, so that means that she'll come back…come back to let me fix this. _She's got to…then again she doesn't have to, but I want her to come back._

As soon as that sunk into my brain, I tugged on my hair and ran into the living room throwing the first thing I could find and crashed it against the wall. I yelled from the top of my lungs and began to throw around everything in sight.

I didn't give a fuck what the place looked like and I didn't give a fuck that I could easily cut myself or even if the neighbors heard. All I wanted to see was destruction surrounding me since that's exactly how I felt this moment.

For what it seemed like hours of creating damage through the house, was only forty-five minutes of throwing a fucking fit. I dragged myself up the stairs and threw myself into the bed that Leah and I just made love in, or just had sex. I choked on a cry, but I held that shit in I can't fucking cry it's beyond me. _Still, what am I doing?_

I laid in the bed grabbing a hold Leah's pillow and held it close to my chest, smelling it and snuggling with the pillow as if I was an eight year old boy. It's the closest thing I had to Leah…now that she's fucking gone.

I hopped out the bed and started stripping the sheets violently and throwing them all over the room. Picking up the mattress and tossing that over to the window and kicked the box-spring as hard as I could. _There's no fucking way…Ugh. _

I've never felt this much pain in my life and this aching in my heart was a fucking beast. It just keeps getting tighter and tighter every few seconds I even think or something in the god-damn house reminds me of her. I ran back downstairs and ran outside and decided that I was going to go over to Leah's parent's place and take Leah and bring her home.

My face was written in determination and I hopped into my car and revived the engine to live and drove off into the direction of their place. The more I drove the more I started to become more clear and see that just busting over to their place and to try to persuade Leah to come home is the stupidest thing to do right now.

I sighed and just drove back over to my place and trudged back into my fucked up house. My overall emotion was depressed and sick of how this night turned from an almost turning point into one of the most disastrous nights of my life. I just knew from that point on that I didn't and I had no desire of leaving my house.

I dropped down onto the messy couch and stretched my legs out and just stared up to the ceiling. My eyes were wide and incoherent, I felt like I wasn't even there anymore. Like my mind disappeared and all I could see was black, darkness in my vision.

I awoke the sixth day since Leah left, feeling sluggish and very heavy. I had no intention of getting off this couch; I can't seem to shake off the events of Leah's departure from my life. _Was this really it? Have I really lost Leah for good?_

I don't know, but I wanted to be cut off from the outside world and stay in and rot. I was going to stay in the house and think about everything that's happened since I've got this job.

Throughout the day of attempting to clean up the mess and at least showering and dressing myself, I've made and ended up back trashing it. I've thought about Nessie and how I've gotten so caught up into her and I ended up making a deal to have sex with her, for that idea to royally be thrown back in my face, because I didn't destroy or even attempt to hide the letter. _Why did I even take it home, is beyond me…_

I sighed and debated against cleaning up the house and fell back onto the couch and fell back into a deep depression. As the skies turned dark and the sound of crickets began to chirp. _At least something functioning right in this world, expect me._

I heard a quick, but firm knock on the door. I stayed still not wanting to move a muscle, hoping whoever who was at the door would go away.

Something pop into my brain that someone was at the door. _It could be Leah… _Like a bat out of a fucking cave, I hopped up and try to make my crusty looking ass look decent, but that was a fail and ran straight for the door.

Just to be extra sure, I opened the curtain slightly next to the door and my sudden happy face was turned back into the same scowl that's been on my face for the past five days. I opened the door and was back into the depression that I can see myself coming out from.

Quil's goofy face appears in my view and raised his arms up in the air and smirked.

"I'm here now, so what are your other two wishes?" He exclaimed. _Damn, this guy sure does know how to make me crack a smile. _

"You fucking ass! How you've been?" I embraced him with a hand greeting, and letting him come in.

"I'm good." He sounded fucking happy.

"I met this girl and I think she's the one that I'm serious about taking her to meet my folks." My eyes widen at this discovery. Quil is always the main guys trying to hop into the pussy and now he wants to take things seriously. _I'm shocked. _

"Congratulations bro, who's the brave soul?" I asked with sudden enthusiasm, if I wasn't brought back to anything related to my fucked up life, I could keep this smile up.

"Her name is Claire Young and she's a freshman at UW, she's sweet, gorgeous, and doesn't take my shit. She cares about me and what I do. I've never been with a girl that actually tells me like it is." It was good to see that Quil's life is going smooth and that he's found someone who cares about him and vice versa.

"Well as long as you're happy, I'm good with it, bro." I slapped his back and got back to leaning on the couch. It got suddenly quiet as Quil glanced around the room with a questionable look on his face. _He's probably wondering what the hell happened in here?_

"Uh bro…? Do you need those two wished right now?" He asked slowly as he processed the disaster of the place. _It is quite scary once you just stare at the mess. _

I sighed and placed my hands on the back of my neck and scratched it, as I tried to think of a good way to say how this place ended up being my way of coping.

"Ummm…Some redecorating I guess." _Really, that's the best I could come up with. _

"Really, dude? You know I already know what happened. Embry filled me in on everything?" _Smug bastard. _

"Did he?" Quil nodded and looked at me with sympathy.

"How you're holding up?" Quil knew as soon as that sentence came out, that he regretted it. I mean look at this place. _Am I really doing well? _

I threw my arms up in frustration and got up out of the seat to pick up the half-broken glass on the floor near the wall. I examined it in my hands and begun talking.

"How I'm holding up? Let's see…I get a job and not just any job…a job that I worked my ass of for. I get there and I met a girl who I'm instantly attracted too, but the girl being the precinct, stubborn chick I've gotten to know kept approaching me, no matter what I say." I dropped the piece of glass and begun pacing.

"So one night at the club where Leah, Embry, Nessie, and I went altogether, she thought that it would be the right time to come onto me and give into _temptation._I kept on turning her down and bringing up Leah, but she didn't give a damn. Towards the end of the night, I was in the restroom and she comes in and tries to seduce me and I did something that I thought would get to stop pestering me, which was kiss her, not only did I like it, but I wanted to do it again." I stopped to look at Quil and he ushered me on to continue.

"At work, we would kiss, flirt, and second base touch, and as soon as I got into the supply closet where I almost fucked her, I got knocked into some common sense and thought about Leah." I groaned and picked up a lamp and crushed it on the floor.

Quil decided to step in. "If you keep destroying the home, you won't have any left." _I know…but fuck it… _I grunted and shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't give a fuck right now. This is how I'm taking it all in and releasing it. I've been calling Leah's cell non-stop for the past couple of days, trying to reach out to her, but she doesn't answer me and ignoring my calls. I know I should give her a break, but what if I really lost her."

Quil hit his lap and it caught my attention. "Do you want my advice and do you mind if ask you a few questions?" I nodded my head. _I can take all the advice and other opinions right about now._

"Okay, so how do you really feel about Nessie? Have you even thought about what you actually feel for her?" Quil asked with concern. _That's the question that I don't even want to have a conversation about because I just don't know. _

"I haven't even begun to process what I feel for her mentally all I know is that when I see her physically…I can't stop myself from talking to her or even looking at her. For the past five days the only person that's been on my mind is Leah. I can't even give you the right answer on that."

Quil seemed to be pondering on something and he started talking again. "What it seems to me is that you know for a fact that there's something physical between you guys, but she's not on your mind until you see her?" I nodded and groaned as it seems I'm headed straight back to square one.

"According to what Embry told me from the night when you took Leah out to dinner and you saw Nessie, that there was something in your eyes when you saw Nessie with another man." _Fuck, that fucking snitch is just…_

"Like I said…I don't want Nessie, but I can't help nor stop what I feel about her. I just pray that I don't run into her or anything once I head back to work Monday."

"I know that you don't want to hear this, but you can't avoid her. Isn't she stubborn and doesn't take no for an answer? That's what Embry told me." I nodded. "Well…okay I'm going to ask you one question and that should help. I'm asking this as your friend and your friend only." I nodded once again getting anxious to what he's going to say.

"If you were to see her right now, would really walk away from her or would you try to make an effort to say anything to her?" _Honestly, I wouldn't walk away… so it's time for me to be honest with myself. _

"I wouldn't walk away, I don't think I could." I sighed. Quil nodded and continued on.

"How do you think you feel about her? Have you even asked yourself that?"

"To be honest, Nessie seems like a great girl. If we were in a different time zone, when I didn't love Leah so much I could see myself with her. Now, I just can't…plus she's fucking nuts most of the time. I…fuck." I sighed. This conversation isn't getting anywhere, but back to the same question that I've been trying to avoid.

"Why does it even matter what I feel for Nessie? That's the reason that Leah left in the first place." I asked rubbing my temples in a rotating motion; all of these questions are giving me a migraine.

"That's it right there. The reason why Leah left, she didn't believe that you were over this Nessie and its holding back from you and Leah to move on from this mess. That's what I think and it's pretty obvious that you feel something for her and you won't admit it. Not only are you hurting Leah, but you're driving yourself insane."

What Quil is saying makes a whole lot of sense, but am I really in that much denial? The past six days I've been thinking about nobody, but Leah and all of a sudden one mention of Nessie and that out the fucking water. _What the hell is wrong with me? I've got to figure this out…_

Quil got up from the couch and stretched. "Well I'm gonna head out. I just wanted to check up on you and give you some advice. I hope you can get your shit together, bro." He patted my shoulder, while I nodded and watched as he headed out the door.

I stayed there on that couch and continued to sulk in my sorrows for another fucking forty-eight hours. I'm a fucking loser for turning off my life, because I drove Leah out. Still within these last forty-eight hours not only was I thinking about Leah, but Nessie? _I could not get that girl of out my mind. _

To try to rid her out of my mind, I resorted to drinking again. Maybe some Grey Goose can turn my mind back to black. I've been a fucking drunk for the past week, being a pussy and using alcohol as an anti-depressant. _Fucking weak._

As I continue to drown and gulp down the refreshing beverage, I heard a faint knock on the door. I knew for a fact that it was dark out, so I had no idea who was at the door. I'll always hope that it would be Leah, but for some reason I know it's not.

I knew I was way past tipsy and headed towards drunk, but I was in the right mind frame. I swayed over to the door without looking out the window and opened the door to face the one girl that has haunted my head for the past hour.

_Nessie._

_~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~_

_**Reviews get previews! ;D**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I really want to hear everything that's on your mind for this chapter. I mean anything... I reply and I give previews so there's no reason why... Look at me trying to convince you guys. ):D**_

_**I been loving the feedback on this story and it makes me update faster. I have two chapters completed already, just I'm doing the necessary proofreads. **_

_**Can't wait to read your thoughts! ;D**_

* * *

She looked at me with her chocolate-brown eyes filled with worry as she leaned against the post of the door. "Hey." She said softly. _I was still in shocked that she's here right now and since I'm deep in alcohol intake, I just letting everything go. _

I moved to the side and let her in. I needed some company and if she wanted to be here, then I wasn't going to be an ass and tell her to leave.

Nessie walked in the house and looked around with a raised eyebrow. Even though my head was completely fucked up, I wondered why Nessie's here in the first place. She looked at me and her cocky demeanor vanished in a blink of an eye and I could see that she was truly concerned.

"What the hell happened to you?" She asked as she crossed her arms under her chest.

"Don't worry about it. Umm..." I scratched my head. "Why are you here?" I grunted. All I wanted was some peace and quiet to fucking get wasted and probably die, but now she's here and fucking ruining it, by asking this question.

"Oh! I just came here to look for your girl and finish what she started, but it seems we're alone." She replied with a sarcastic smirk and a roll of her eyes. _That hurt knowing she brought up __**Leah**__. _She played with her ponytail and her face became serious once she saw my reaction towards the mention of Leah, which is odd to even see. I've seen sad Nessie and vulnerable, but never serious.

She sighed. "I'm really here, because I've been worried about you. You haven't been at work for the past few days, so I decided to wait to see if you were going to return I was going to ask later, but I couldn't wait." She looked at me for a minute, before she walked closer to me. _Really close_ and sniffed my breath.

"Just what I thought… You've been drinking and you look drunk, it's all over your posture." She continued to look at the mess of a house that I created.

"I don't think you should be alone, so if your girl isn't here then I'm staying until she does." She swayed her hips into the living room and sat on the couch. _Fuck, why did I notice her hips? Still she is looking fucking hot in those tight ass jeans...Fucking alcohol. _I rubbed my fingers on each of my temples to calm the throbbing feeling, that I've got since I begun this so called binge drinking.

"I don't need a fucking babysitter. I'm a grown ass man and I deserve to get wasted off my ass, it's my fucking life." I reached over to retrieve the Grey Goose when Nessie beat me to it and grabbed the bottle.

"Seriously...We're going to play one of your games." I groaned. Nessie stayed silent as she opened the bottle and placed it on her lips and began to drown it. _If I never found anything sexy about her, I did now._

She placed the damn near empty bottle back on the table and got herself situated on the couch, by swinging her legs over the arm of the couch. "So...you wanna talk about it?"

I ignored her question and grabbed the bottle and drained the remains of the vodka as the flashes of Leah leaving me last night came to my mind and I felt all that anger rushing back to me.

I smashed the bottle against the wall and it earned a gasp to escape Nessie's lips. I felt my face tensed up as I turned blank, before deciding I needed more alcohol in my system.

"No...I don't." I growled.

I retreated to the kitchen and grabbed two full bottles of Grey Goose and headed back to the living room. If Nessie wanted to stay then her ass was getting just as fuck up as I am.

"You're trying to forget something? It's best to get it off your chest instead of bottling it in." She said suggestively. I don't know what she's trying to do or what her game is, but it's real nice she's here.

"What you know about bottling things in, huh? Got something to tell?" I took a swig and handed the bottle to her. She raised an eyebrow at me as she eyed the bottle as if she's wondering what it is. "I was hoping that you're gonna get fucked up with me?" I wiggled my eyebrows at her. I'm obviously drunk, but I don't give a fuck. I'm living in the moment.

"You're trying to tell me something, Jacob?" She asked seductively. "Get me drunk and have your way with me?" She took a big swig and squeezed her eyes shut as she begun to drown the bottle. I wobbled my ass towards her and snatched the bottle out of her mouth. _I suddenly decided that I didn't want her to get drunk as me._

"Are you fucking out of your mind?" As I struggled to stand up straight and gripped the bottle harder in my hands. I finally came to terms that if she gets drunk with me it can turn into something hazardous.

"Maybe, but it was your idea." She rolled her eyes.

"Still it's going to take a lot of drinks before I could reach your level. I'm just trying to keep up with you. Since, something is obviously bothering you to have you drinking to the death." _Keep up with me? I don't know what she's getting at, but soon I'll get something out of her._

"Still…I don't understand why you're here? I thought that you wouldn't want anything to do with me after what happened a few days ago."

"Jake…" She sighed. "I thought I already told you, I was worried. You haven't been at the office and I've been thinking about you non-stop. Plus, it's going to take a lot for what happened those nights ago, to keep me away from you. I thought you said we could be friends?" She pouted and it was cute. _There I go again._

"Yeah, I know I said it, but you were the one that said you couldn't handle that. I didn't know you changed your mind so quickly." To be honest, I didn't. It always seemed like sex between us and now that she's here and not acting like we have to jump each other's bones..._I'll just shut up now._

"Well I do want to be whatever I can to you. Right now, getting drunk alone is not an option. If you won't talk about it or you won't stop drinking, then I'll just drink with you. There's something bothering you, that's got you doing this and I won't leave you here. Is it really hard to believe that I actually care about you and only you?" She said with hard look on her face. She tried to get up further on the couch and ended up sinking back down. Probably, from drowning all that alcohol in a short amount of time.

"You won't let this go will you?" I took another taste of that delicious vodka and look over to her.

"Nope, I could keep this going for hours and hours until you tell me." She got more comfortable on the couch by raising her arms and sinking down closing her eyes.

"Don't fall asleep on me, princess." I patted her thigh. "Because when I drink I could go all night." I got up from where I was sitting to join her on the couch by moving her legs and placing them on my lap.

"I doubt it. I'm sure you're going to fall asleep pretty soon. I know how to handle my liquor and I bet I can deal more than you." She teased. She so didn't want to take me on. _Then again, I'm curious..._

"I know you're crazy, but you can't hold one over me, princess." The alcohol was really turning me into outspoken parrot. I knew that anything could go down, if I keep drinking, but that didn't seem to stop me.

"I may be crazy…but you like it." She smiled a cute as fuck smile. I couldn't help what I was feeling as I inched closer to her. She seemed genuinely surprised at this and I didn't know what to say to that, all I know she was looking really cute with her doe-looking eyes.

"Hell yeah I do." I ran my hand down her cheek and cupped it.

"Everything about you drives me fucking insane. It makes me wanna go crazy with you." I spoke out as I curled my finger around her escaping curl from her ponytail. Her eyes widen as I said that. _I knew I fucking shocked her…hell I shocked my damn self._

"By all means go crazy." She replied.

I picked her up and had her straddled on my lap. I had no idea what I'm trying to prove, but now I'm just rolling with it. I ran my hands up the curve of her back until I reached her ponytail and noticed that her curls are frizzier than usual. It like she just jumped out of a shower before coming here. Still, it felt so good to have her in my lap.

"Jacob, you are one fucked up puppy aren't you? One minute you want me and one minute you don't. You talk about me playing games and look at what you're doing." What is she being rational for? It's odd that she doesn't want to go along with it, I find this hot. So what Leah doesn't care so I can do what I want. _Okay how did Leah get into this?_

"This is what you wanted..." She cut me off clearly pissed about what I just said.

"I wanted?...You want it too. You're just too much of a pussy to admit you want me!" She's right, just like Leah. I want her and I wanted her bad in the worst way possible, but I also want Leah and I can't let her go. I can't let either of them go. I guess you can call me a selfish bastard.

I didn't get a chance to tell her anything, because she was off my lap and headed for the door and I couldn't bear to see someone else walk away from me.

"You're leaving now? I thought you were all for staying!" I felt myself getting angry at her rejection. With the combination of alcohol intake, depression over Leah, and how she's just ready to get up and leave. _She wasn't...And that's the fucking truth. _

"Well, I'm sick and tired of being the human Frisbee, where you throw me back and forth into your final decisions. It's fucking with my buzz and you need to figure out your own shit. Just because your girl left you and you suddenly want me, is not going to cut it" As she reached for the door, I grabbed her wrist and swung her around to press her against the wall beside it.

"I do want you and I have for a while, but really you started it by your constant coming onto me. Asking me questions about my fucking relationship and flirting all the god-damn TIME! So yeah, I want to fuck you, so fucking bad that it clogs my brain; maybe once I slide into your pussy, maybe it would go away! You have no fucking idea how much this shit is all your FUCKING FAULT!" She narrowed her eyes at me and started to tap her feet onto the floor. A tear ran down her cheek, but she wiped it away and stormed in my face.

"So... all you want out of me is a quick fuck and then you'll think that it will be over?" Nessie trembled with a mixture of tears and anger. "To be clear, I might've came on strong, it was only because I like you so damn much and I was always taught that if you want something to fight for it and I fought for you, until you can get." _It seems all right, but still I told her no...I guess there's no way around it, because now I do want her, I just don't understand what's brewing between us. _

I kept my face the same, she wanted this all along, so why not now? "Fuck... You." She sneered still standing in-front of me just as angry as I was.

"That's the plan if you still want it." I grabbed her hips and pressed my body onto her soft one.

"You feel that?" I asked as I rubbed myself against her, growing harder and harder as I continued.

"Wow...a boner." She said with no emotion. "Something that I've elicited on you for a while now, so what the fuck are you trying to say?"

"What I'm trying to say is that I wanna have sex with you and I'm going to whether you like it or not." I slurred. Something was really off with me as I said that. It was like my mind was clouded and someone was taking over and making me say stupid shit.

"Really? You're going to take advantage of me? Fine, Jacob!" She stood there emotionless as tears streamed down her face; I took both of her arms in my hands and placed them over her head. Her face was stone and blank and I can't believe I was letting myself seek this low.

Being drunk and taking out my emotions on Nessie wasn't fair, especially since she didn't come over here for that. She came to console me and I resulted to treat her like this.

For the first time Nessie acted like well a sort of like a friend... After Leah left I lost it and now I'm drinking threatening to take Nessie without any condolence.

Out of nowhere, I broke down and begun to cry. I cried over Leah not wanting to come back to me, I cried because of what I did to Nessie just now, and I cried because I have no idea what I'm feeling. I held onto Nessie tight as I could as I let it all sink in.

I felt Nessie become hesitant, before she fully embraced me as we both slid down on the wall. I gripped her tighter at the thought that Leah might be gone forever and it might be cause of the fact of this woman I'm holding. The fact that I can't let this woman go. Her constant games into being with her and all I want is her. I just can't admit it, because I need Leah. _And I now need Nessie._

I lifted my head off Nessie's shoulder to look at her in the face and to notice that this woman is so young and vibrant. Those curly, bronze curls that I can spot from down the office at work. Her crazy persona that I've grown to see as her charm. I just stared into her eyes and I decided I had to do something.

I gripped the back of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. It was a gentle sweet kiss and it felt so good and different, it took her a while but she soon reacted to it and kissed me back. As good as it felt to kiss her; I had to pull away as I felt myself becoming slightly heavy and my eyes droopy.

I felt Nessie dragging me somewhere and I felt the couch hit my body and a blanket cover my back.

I opened my eyes slightly to see Nessie in-front of me leaning on the couch brushing my hair back. She caught me looking at her and softly kissed my cheek and whispering a good night and whispering "I told you so."

She got up and walked towards and the door and closed it shut. I fell asleep in my drunken state thinking of the two women that will end up wrecking the hell out of me.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

I tossed and turned over Leah and Nessie all night, while handling with the guilt that I made the biggest mistake and chose Vodka to solve all my problems and it didn't even help. I opened my eyes to the bright light of the front window in the living room. I grunted and tossed the blanket over my head to conceal the god-forsaken light. Fuck, I hate this part of waking up after one too many drinks.

The front door opened and closed and I froze from where I was under the blanket. I don't know why I did it, but I didn't want to be bothered by no one, this time I was serious. Still, from under the blanket I knew who the person was as the blanket was taken off my body and I crushed up in agony of the bright light.

"Come on. Get up." Nessie demanded as she placed her arms under my arms and pulled me up to a sitting position. I just let her do what she wanted, and kept my composure with the fact that she came back. Even though last night was basically fuzzy as hell, there are a couple of moments I remembered.

I felt so sick that I told her that I was going to fuck her, whether she wanted to or not. I mean I know I can't blame all of what happened on the alcohol, but that guy wasn't me. Yet, she's still here trying to take care of me. I smelling the scent of strong coffee in the air, it was pretty strong as I caught the paper cup of Starbucks on the table.

Nessie was still trying to get me comfortable and keeping silent, I wonder what that was about? She began to place her hands on my face to check my temperature. When she tried to remove them I grabbed her hands and held them tight. I was in my right mind and I had to tell her what I was thinking.

"I'm sorry for last night. You didn't deserve that bullshit I said. I'm happy that you came back." Nessie nodded softly and tried to break free of me, but I didn't.

"Aren't you gonna say something? Are you okay or something?" She seemed tensed and she shook her head and looked everywhere else, but me. She finally looked at me and closed her eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Jacob. I understand where you were coming from last night and I apologize that I pushed you into liking me..." Whoa...we hit another conversation.

"Sure you pushed me." This earned a laugh to come out of her. She knows what she did, but I can't blame her for the feelings that I've grown for her. "But, it's not your fault and it's time that I actually say how I feel about you." Nessie moved back on the couch and waited for me to go on.

"I care about you honestly, Nessie. I can't seem to get you off my mind, but I also love Leah." Nessie stiffened, but she stayed quiet and stared at me to continue.

"It's like I have two completely different feelings for different people and I don't know how to handle it. That's the reason why Leah's gone, she got fucking tired of me not being truthful to myself and I still can't get it." I leaned over and grabbed her hands and held them in mine.

"I'm driving myself insane and it's time for me to stop thinking and start feeling." I kept staring at her face then look up to see her brown eyes become wide and frozen at my words.

I ran my hands down her body and placed my left hand over the swell of her hip, while the other gripped the back of her head. I felt the heat in my palm and it quickly radiated up through my arm. Do I really feel that strong for her? She closed her eyes and shivered and I took that as my cue that she was feeling the same connection I was at that moment.

I slid closer to her. Her skin began to flush, her breathing sped and her heart took off, flying in anticipation as we lay inches apart. I still felt weird about this and at the same time I feel like it's about time.

That's when I knew I couldn't wait anymore. I had waited long enough. I needed to be with her, however she wanted me. I used the hand on her hip to pull her to me and kissed her, gently, pouring out every ounce of want and need in me. I didn't want to scare her as I did last night, but I needed her to know how badly I wanted this... how badly I wanted her.

I felt her fingertips begin to roam up and down my back pulling my shirt as she went. I helped her with the rest and we smashed back together leaving fiery hot trails in their wake. She broke away from my mouth and began kissing my jaw lightly before moving down to my neck and begun to leave open-mouth kisses. The sensations caused by that one little action were enough to make my already hard erection firmer, and a low moan escape my throat.

I leaned into her heat, my body craving contact with hers, my flesh and blood immediately responding hotly as I kissed her until she was lying flat on the couch, with most of my weight on her, one leg cradled between her thighs. I kissed her neck as she had done for me, tasting her as my tongue flicked out lightly over her skin. I slid my hand from her neck down to her left breast to fully cup the softness in my hands.

She arched her back to me and she fell breathless into my touch. I pulled away and looked into her chocolate-brown eyes, her face was flushed red and…beautiful. There was something different about looking her at this moment. I lifted her upper body and discarded the tunic she was wearing and revealed the navy blue cami that clung to her like a second skin. _I just couldn't stop staring…she looks gorgeous._

Her lustful stare was stuck on my shirtless form and her eyes moved to back to mine without making a move. _Was she waiting for me? _I didn't even ask, I just pulled her face back to mine and kissed her again, my lower region parallel to hers as I thrust my hips up to her core. She whimpered and moved along with me. I pulled the straps down of her cami, my hands caressing her arms as I push them down. God…she was so soft.

She moaned into my mouth and gripped my shoulders as I pushed into her more. Our mouths were connected and not breaking apart. I unclasped the straps so they fell off her shoulders. Wewere going with a nice rhythm, moving into one another. I could feel her heat as we continued to press our bodies together.

Getting too excited, my hands moved to her underarms getting ready to yank down her top down, when I felt her become hesitant._ What's wrong?_

It was all too soon as she pulled away from me. She captured my lips in hers for one final kiss, before she pulled away and was off the couch grabbing the hot coffee and placing in my hands.

"You need to drink that, since you're clearly still hung-over." She stated as she opened the brown paper bag and took out a plain bagel with cream cheese. "Eat this to get all that alcohol out of you." She pushed the food closer to me and walked over to the window to stand in-front of it; fixing and pulling her straps back up as she continued to stare outside.

"What's wrong? After all this time, I'm telling you how I feel and you push me away? Talk to me, honey." _I really want to know what going on inside her head._

"I don't just want you for one night, Jacob. I'm afraid if I do this, I'll only end up wanting more and you're not going to give me more, since Leah is all you honestly think about." She continued to stare out the window.

"I've been thinking a lot since last night, and I think I should tell you something." A tear escape her eyes, she let it run down her face. She walked back over to the couch and sat down away from me and I couldn't take the sadness in her eyes, so I scooted closer and placed both of her hands in mine and began to caress them.

"Tell me? What's wrong?" Just like in all bad timing the front door swung opened and none other than Leah and Embry opened the door and Leah's eyes fell straight to our hands.

"I guess it didn't take you long, huh?" Embry spoke out. "See Leah. You see how quick he is to move on? Aren't you glad we got here as quickly as we did?" There's nothing more than what I wanted to do now, which is to kill that smug son of a bitch.


	14. Chapter 14

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

**The reason why I'm so excited is that this fic is over 1 YEAR OLD and to be honest it's my favorite to write and I love how each and every one of you guys are still here with me. Here's to 2011 and for more updates and more surprises for this story. I have a lot in store for you guys and I don't want to make it so predictable, but if it ends up that way that's cool too. **

**Can't wait to see what y'all think and I hope you had and Merry Christmas and May your 2011 be full of happiness and good luck, I sure do need it. ;D**

**~ Reviews get previews! ~**

* * *

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I snarled towards Embry. He just looked smug between Nessie and me and grabbed Leah by her shoulders. He ignored my question and turned towards Leah and placed his arm over her shoulder.

"See what I told you, Leah. All Jacob can think about is finding a way to fuck Nessie." Not only did I sigh, I heard Nessie whisper "Cocky big-mouthed fucker." under her breath. _What kind of problem does she have with Embry to call him a name like that? _

I released Nessie's hand and looked at her for a moment, but her eyes we're glued to Embry's as he rubbed his hand on Leah's arm as she stood silent, before us. _Okay…what was that?_

"I'm glad to see you, Leah. I've been worried about you for a couple of days." I said sincerely, but I knew I shouldn't have said that since she did walk in on me holding Ness's hand.

"I wished I would've stayed away longer, since I clearly wanted in on something very intimate. So tell me, Jacob did you finally tell her how you feel, or were you about to? Because we can give you some space, if you need?" Leah asked pointed towards the door. I couldn't...Fuck I'm getting tired of this shit.

"What you walked in on was completely innocent." Just not earlier. "How about we talk, alright?" I pleaded with Leah. Embry scoffed and shook his head. Nessie headed straight for the door and I didn't want to let her go, especially not like this, but since Leah came back, I had to talk to her. _Still, I'll find her later._

"You don't have to go on my account." Leah said as she grabbed Nessie's arm. She looked at Leah in disgust at how she grabbed her so suddenly and she looked over to Embry who raised his eyebrows at her as she groaned at him, before turning her attention to Leah. _What the fuck was that? _

"Let me go, before you regret it. I'm doing you a favor by leaving and here you are starting some more shit." Nessie replied as she yanked on her arm that Leah just wasn't letting go of.

"Me starting shit? You're over here at my house trying to persuade Jacob to have sex with you and it seems as if he's turning you down. Tell me…how does it feel that you're into a man that keeps turning you down every time you ask?" Nessie looked over to me and gave me a small smirk and turned back to Leah.

"Why don't you ask your man what he thinks of me and maybe that'll answer your question? I was about to tell Jacob something, not that you'll actually believe, but you tell me. How does it feel that your man not only wants you but me too? BTW, it's no longer your home once you leave." Nessie then pushed Leah so hard on the arm she held that she nearly fell over to Embry. Leah tried to get up and after her, but Embry held her down.

Once Nessie was free she left the house with a big door slam. I walked over to try to pick Leah up, but Embry brushed my hands off and I being already fed up with him punched him in the neck. His body fell all the way back and Leah rushed over to him.

"Fuck Jacob! You knocked him out cold." Leah said as she pressed two of her fingers against the side of his neck looking for a pulse.

"I don't give a fuck just help me put his ass on the couch, so we can talk." I said getting impatient and grabbed his legs while Leah grabbed his arms as we took him over to the couch. While Leah places him on the couch gently I tossed his ass down, clearly not giving two fucks. His fucking attitude was giving me a fucking migraine.

Leah walked into the kitchen and I followed with the cup of coffee that Nessie left wondering how and where this talk was going to go for us. Leah went in to the fridge and grabbed a beer and handed me one, but I declined. _I had enough alcohol for one day...this coffee will do_

"So after all the messages and calls I left, you decide to come back a week later?" I asked with a snarky attitude.

"I didn't come back to you, actually Embry told me to come here and to grab more of my things." So she wasn't ready to come back, but I can't blame her. If she were to walk in a few minutes earlier, it would've been some shit.

Leah took another sip of her beer and eyed my chest. "I really must've walked in on something good, your shirt's off and you seemed to be looking adoringly into her eyes." I sighed and sat down on the stool looking down at the cup of coffee.

"We were just talking Leah nothing more, except for earlier when things got pretty heated. It stopped and we began to talk. That's all." I looked up at her to see her nod and look mindlessly around the kitchen.

"The house is a mess. You caused it?" I nodded and she walked back into the door of the kitchen and looked at Embry. "He told me that he has feelings for me." _I knew it…I fucking knew it!_

"But, he was pretty drunk. Then again when you drink you tend to say things that you normally won't say when you're sober." She turned around and eyed me up and down and started laughing. She left the kitchen and I stalked right after her.

"What? What's so funny?" I followed all the way up the stairs as she when into the closet.

She looked at me and shook her head. "Nothing, it's just funny that I almost caught you in the act. You work fast don't you Jacob Black. Don't have any shame either." _Ugh, I might as well tell her, since she obviously knows what she's talking about. _

"Leah, what you walked in on was a conversation. Before that we we're making out, okay that's it. I…I…" _Fuck this. _"You have no right to say anything, knowing that you broke us up a week ago. I tried calling you, texting you, and leaving voicemails and you don't do anything to reach back."

She scoffed. "You're trying to turn me into the bad guy? After…Ugh, this isn't helping." She trotted down the stairs, but I stopped her dead in her tracks and stopped right in front of her.

"Stop being such a hard ass. I want you back, Leah. I know…I don't blame you." Leah's angered face suddenly softens once she heard what I said.

"I can't try to make you stay and try to make it work. I need to get my shit together before I try to do anything with you." I looked into her dark eyes and I held onto it. "I know I don't love her, I mean I like her a lot, but she doesn't hold that candle that you have, baby." Leah smiled softly and was about to say something, but Embry walked into the stairway with a loud groan.

_I'm going to kill that fucker one day. _

He rubbed his neck and I caught a bruise appearing. _Awesome! _"What the fuck happened? " He groaned.

Leah sighed and ran down all the way down the stairs to get a better look on his neck. "You got hit in the neck, come on we'll go over to my mom's and she'll ice it up." _Because, he sure as hell isn't using my ice. _

She turned back over to me and gave me a small smile. "I'll call you as soon as I can alright." I nodded, not expecting that to come out of her mouth.

I watched as Leah and Embry still looking disoriented walking out my house and now I back to being lonely again. I decided that it's time for me to clean up this place, once and for all, because I suddenly wasn't feeling depressed no more.

I still didn't feel 100%, but I'm getting there. I picked up every broken glass, plant, and home furnishings and vodka bottles. I vacuumed and cleaned the kitchen until it was spotless.

I took a shower and got dressed in casual jeans and a tee. Headed back down the stairs to see that I had missed something, or rather something got left here. _Nessie's tunic…I didn't even notice she took off without it. _

The grey piece of fabric was sitting on the side of the window from where I threw it, and that made me wonder what's up with her. For her to suddenly stop abruptly like that was odd to say the least. I leaned down to pick it up and held it in my hands, thinking back to the kisses we shared. _I'm in deep shit, all over again. What is it about Nessie that drives me to my brink?_

There was another knock on the door and I eagerly walked over to open it without looking first. Nessie was back in the same cami, but she looked even more shaken up. Before I could get a word out she spoke up.

"Thanks I was just coming for that." As she took the tunic out of my hands and put it back on. She turned to leave, but I grabbed her hand and pulled her to me.

"Honey…What's wrong?" She tried to smirk, but it came off as forced and she shook her head.

"Nothing…nothing's wrong. I just didn't want to come and mess up you and Leah. I see now that you love her and I don't want to go with the rest of my life going after a man that belongs to someone else, no matter how strongly I feel for them. It's not fair." She spoke softly.

"Ness…come in? Leah's not here and I wanted to talk to you anyways." There's something off about the way she's acting, hopefully I could get something out of her.

"That's not such a good idea. I should go." I kept a tight hold to her hand.

"It's not a big deal, honey. I just want to talk to you and help if there's any way that I can."

"You shouldn't call me that…I just might go crazy over it." She tried to joke, but it wasn't showing on her face. I pulled her in and shut the door behind me to see her holding onto herself.

"Okay, you're officially freaking me out. Tell me? Does this have anything to do with what you were about to tell me before Leah and Embry came in?"

"Ummm…Jacob I really can't stay. I'll tell you soon…just…" She walked away from me and I stepped in-front of her and held onto her shoulders rubbing them up and down to try to calm her. She was so uptight that if she didn't relax, it could really be bad.

"Sssshh calm down." I said softly.

She took a deep breath and looked at me.

"Jacob…I really have to go. I'll see you at work and we'll talk there. I just can't handle being near you at this point."

"You're not making any sense. What happened that's got you all jittery?" I asked again getting completely frustrated with her.

"Damn Jacob! Nothing, now I have to go! I'll see you at work!" How she screamed at me and how her expression looked didn't seem to match.

"Fine…Go." I moved out of her way and she just stood there and looking hurt, but how can I help, if she doesn't tell me.

Nessie walked up closer to me and placed her hand on my cheek. "There's so much that you don't know, Jacob. I promise I'll tell you, but not now." She walked out the door and left me with questions floating around in my head.

_What does she mean by that? Am I missing something here? Whatever it is I'll find out soon enough. _


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I noticed that I've loss some readers and it's okay and I figured that it was bound to happen sooner or later since at the rate the plot's going, but I told everyone form the beginning that this story is Blackwater with a Nessie twist and it's been just that. This story is one of my favs is simply because if this. I have a triangle between these characters, since it's hasn't been done before to my knowledge. For Jacob to have actual feelings for both girls. Still, I can't please everyone and I hope you guys still remaining are here to stay to see how it all wraps up. This story is almost towards the ending and I would like for you all to stick around for the grand finale. **

**I'm apologize if this note is entirely too long, but I wanted to say what's on my mind and thank everyone who reviews each time, reads each chapter, alerts/favs, and especially the ones who leave the best reviews a girl can as for whether it's making me laugh or awesome compliments. I shout out to you all and I highly appreciate it and never take you guys for granted. **

**~8~8~8~**

**Without further or do, here's chapter 15! ;D**

* * *

Being back at work felt a whole lot better than staying at home moping. I was eating and mostly drinking my way out of house and home. For the past week, it was great to be somewhere else.

I talked to my boss who helped me contact my customers to apologize for my absence and I would make it up to them, by completing their next transaction for free. I can't allow my personal problems to interfere with my work any longer.

After five full hours of completing purchase and general ledgers, I was in long due for a much needed lunch break. I've been so deep into work that I haven't once thought about what's going on with neither Leah nor Nessie. _Well, that's until now. _

It's been weeks since Leah broke up with me and I've been taking it better day by day. Leah talks to me on the phone ever so often about the simple things, but it's still better than not talking to her. Hopefully soon we can start over soon and get our relationship back in order. _I still know that it's a long shot._

Nessie and I have been apart every since the last time she came over. At work we've been looking at one another, but not talking. I would text her and she would text me, it was completely innocent and it's was just mostly about how is one another doing.

Whatever Nessie wanted to tell me, she didn't want me to know anymore. It was still fishy, but I'll let it go for now. Still, she was stopping all of this flirting and teasing all of a sudden. Not that I was complaining, I could see us as friends, but what is she so suddenly afraid to tell me?

As I was walking to the break room, I heard a conversation going on between Embry and Nessie. From the sounds of it, not one of them sounded happy. I stopped at the end of the hallway, so if anyone of them walked out first they couldn't see me.

"Why can't you listen? You know I'm getting really fed up with your attitude." Embry scowled and wagged his finger in Nessie's face.

She slapped his hand away. "The feeling is mutual, you ass. Quite frankly, I don't give a fuck what you think. I'm tired of doing this." _Interesting, I might just get why Nessie's been acting weird. _I moved backwards bumped into a cart full of office supplies. _Fuck who left this shit here? _

"Please…you we're all..." Embry looked out towards the door and he rushed over to the cracked open door and saw me. He scoffed and began laughing. Nessie poked her head out and her eyes widen once she saw it was me.

"Why are you snooping around conversations that don't include you, Jacob?" Embry crossed his arms over his chest, looking very smug. While Nessie looked quite the opposite, her face turned red and she looked panicked.

"It's not called snooping when some folks want to talk in-private in the break room. I just came for lunch. So what was so important that it's considered snooping when you accidently hear a conversation?" I asked looking between the two. Embry looked like he didn't give a damn, while Nessie got even redder. _Now, I really want to know._

"It's none of your damn business, Black, but if you must know I was asking Nessie to stay away from you so you and Leah could get back together. So, I would like a _thank you, Embry_." He smirked. _Not a chance in hell._

"No thanks. First, of all you're lying through your fucking teeth, it's pretty sad. Second, I know that something is up, because…" I looked at how wide Nessie's eyes get, and her posture is just all over the place. "I see animosity here and I will find out." I said sternly.

Embry cleared his throat. "Well good luck with that." He went over to Nessie and stood in front of her and grabbed her chin. "Remember what I said, Red cheeks." She growled and yanked her face out of his grasp. He chuckled and left the room.

Nessie walked back into the break room and collected her food. I guess that she was eating her lunch. She was really avoiding me; she didn't even look at me. I walked up to her and brushed her hair off her shoulder and leaned on the table across from us and watched as she stopped to look at me.

"You don't have to worry about me, I'm about to leave to let you eat alone." I sighed and when over to the fridge to get my food.

"If I wanted to eat alone, I would've told you. Anyways, I would like some company." I said sincerely. Nessie stood there and laughed a bit, before sitting down.

"You want to talk about what Embry and I had said earlier. Other than that you don't want my company." She said as she twisted open her 7-up and took a sip of it.

"You don't know that. Still, I'm worried about you and if that dick is messing with you…" She cut me off and shook her head at me.

"Don't blame him, it's all me he just wants Leah happy and I'm getting in the way of that. That's all we were talking about…nothing more and nothing less" I placed my food in the microwave and timed it for about two and a half minutes. I walked over to the table and grabbed a seat and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not believing that shit you're pulling, Ness. Something's up with you two and I know it's not friendly, but it has nothing to do with you staying away from Leah…it's more." Nessie hesitated before answering.

"You think you know everything, Jacob. Well, you don't know shit, so stop trying to figure something out and look out for Leah." She said seriously. _Look out for Leah? What the fuck is that supposed to mean? _

"Look out for Leah? Okay, screw all of this. Tell me…now!" I growled. I was beyond serious now, I mean _watch out for Leah_, and how did she think I would take this.

"You know what? I already told you enough, the rest…you could figure out on your own. I'm done!" She got up and threw her food in the trash and proceeded to walk out. I got up and jogged over to the door and shut it behind me and locked it.

"Ugh…really. Jacob open the door…now!" She growled and moved closer to me. "You have five seconds to open that door or I'm going to do something that you won't like." She threatened gritting her teeth.

"Well I'll just have to throw something back at ya, won't I?" I told her with a smirk. "Now tell me what you mean about Leah?" She began bouncing in irritation, and I was irritated that she brought Leah into this. She opened her mouth and now she's going to tell me everything.

"I already told you…figure it out. Now, move!" She pushed my chest with her miniature hands. _Does she really think that she can get me to move?_

"I'm not moving an inch, until you tell me what you know!" I ordered. She begun to swing her fists at my chest rapidly and grunted as she continued to hit me.

"You need to let this go, Jacob! I can't tell you anymore. I've told you too much already, just listen to what I said earlier." Her fists hit my chest once more and I gripped her wrists and held them close together.

"Calm down." I ordered, but she kept on fighting me. She tried to run out, but I held on tight to her wrists and pressed her back to my chest, trying my hardest to try to get her to chill.

"I can't tell you, Jacob. I don't want to lose you…I can't lose you." She pleaded. I was taken off-guard by that comment.

"What do you mean, you can't lose me? What does that have to do with Leah?" I questioned. What she was saying wasn't making the least bit of sense.

"It has everything to do with Leah, Jacob. Can't you even try to figure it out? I want to tell you, it's what I wanted to tell you for two weeks, but I couldn't find the right words." She said. "Try to think of why I told you to watch out for Leah. Why would I tell you that?" She asked as she looked at me and begged with her eyes that I'd figure it out.

I couldn't think of why I'd have to watch out for Leah. It wasn't like she hung out with a lot…_Embry. _Is she trying to tell me to keep Leah away from Embry? I couldn't even get another suggestion out, because the door opened and Nessie grabbed my face and pulled me down and kissed me. _I mean really kissed me._

She broke away briefly and whispered. "Play along…kiss me back hard." I still didn't get to respond as she threw herself back into the kiss. I placed my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me and got into it.

"It sure as hell, didn't take you guys too long to get back to business." Embry said what it sounds like with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Aren't you getting tired of playing a puppy? Shouldn't get your own life and stop interfering with ours?" I asked after I pulled away from Nessie and watched as Embry's grin grows wider.

"I was just checking on Miss "I can't find my own" to see if she actually listened to my advice and it seem like she hasn't since you two are sucking face. How much more can Leah take?"

"Don't worry about what Leah and I do. We aren't even together, so I can do what I want and I don't need your snitching ass to try and threaten me." I looked at Nessie and gave her a hint with my eyes and she understood.

I picked her up by the waist and placed her on the counter. My hands rubbing her sides and I looked into her eyes. _I feel some for her and I see now that it's not love it's caring. Like a very close friend. _

I wanted Embry gone, so I began putting kisses on Nessie's neck as she quickly moaned for effect and wrapped her legs around my waist.

"I'll take that as my cue to go." And from him saying that I knew Embry was after Leah for himself and doesn't give a damn if Leah and I never end up back together.

I kept on kissing her face and she grabbed the back of my head guiding me. "Close the door… will ya?" I pretended I was breathless and pecked her on the lips then turned around to look at Embry.

"Sure whatever you need." He winked and closed the door behind him. _I've got you right where I want you, bastard. _As soon as I heard the door close, I pulled away from Nessie and I was flustered by how fast I reacted to being this close to her, but it's not as strong as before.

We stayed quiet and I walked over to the microwave and took out my abandoned food and walked over to the table and begun to eat, as if nothing has just happened. My back was turned away from Nessie, so I couldn't see what she was doing.

I heard her hop off the counter, as her heels clicked on the floor. She passed by me with no look, until I called her name out. She turned my way and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're leaving so soon? We haven't even discussed how you fit in this I have a clue, but I don't understand why it gets you so scared." I want to know everything about Embry and Nessie.

"Yeah, I have to get back to work..." She said as she turned around and looked at me and back at the door and she walked back over to the table and moved her seat so it was next to mine. "So…the reason why I'm acting like this is because I don't want to lose you. I've made some huge mistakes and the biggest one was taking a serious like to you so quickly. Embry caught on and he wanted to pursue a relationship with Leah, thus him and I working together to try to pull you apart." She stopped to look at me; I guess waiting for a reaction. It would make sense that they team up together, but for a dumb question on my part.

_Why is she so suddenly against it?_

"Still, I want to know why you had the sudden change of heart all of a sudden. You went from being the woman who couldn't take no for an answer, to a woman who's suddenly scared. It was a big jump and still very questionable." I told her as she took a deep breath and looked at me.

"I know now that I'll never be the one you can truly fall for and you made it clear so many times, but I wasn't having it. I'm started to see what you are as a person, and I truly like you a lot and I decided to change my mind and stop this plan. I can't fall in love with a man who is with someone else and no matter how much I threw myself at him, he couldn't go through with it." She moved closer to me and grabbed my hand.

"Especially, I've seen how crazy Embry gets about Leah. It's like he turns into this monster, when Leah turns him down and I'm…I can't believe I'm actually going to say this, but Embry might hurt Leah, if she keeps turning him down." She said sincerely.

"I know that this is a lot to take in, but Embry's losing his mind over Leah. She doesn't need to be near him, believe me I should know." Her face crumbled at that confession_. So has Embry abused her in anyway? _There was a weird noise by the door that made both of us quiet and stayed still.

Nessie's head shot to the door and she put her finger to her lips, letting me know to be quiet and she pulled the door open with so much force that Embry fell on the floor…face first. _Dumb ass._

Nessie rolled her eyes and moved back away from him so he could pick himself up. The nerve of this bastard, who would've thought he would snoop so low to try to keep Leah and I apart. Still, I can't put the blame on him when it all my fault.

"Monkey see, monkey do… huh, Call? What did you think you would hear? The sound of our lips move, or you wanted to hear something else?" I asked as he got up from off the floor and wiped himself off.

"I was just checking on something." He mumbled.

"You know that Leah's going to find out sooner or later and I wanted to give her the full description. I mean how sloppy can you be to fuck this bimbo in the damn break room?" He scoffed.

"I mean I fucking eat here and so does others. To have this tramp on that fucking counter…" I saw red and I walked up to him choked his pussy ass until he turned purple.

"Watch how you talk about her. That's no way to talk to a woman…now _you fucking apologize_ before I pop your neck off." I growled. There's one thing I don't tolerate is when a man belittles a woman.

He coughed and his eyes traveled to Nessie's. "Sorry for stating the truth." I punched him in the mouth and proceeded to do more, but Nessie came over and tried to stop me.

"Jacob stop it! He's not worth it!" I couldn't even hear her. This man that I continuously beat with my fists has been getting on my everlasting nerve. I was letting it all out. I kept on punching him, until I heard the one voice that can make me do anything or do nothing._ Leah_

"What the hell is going on? Jacob stop it!" Leah stopped in front of me. "Let him go, now!" She yelled. I snapped out of it and looked at Leah's serious eyes. "You're not even thinking are you? You're at work and you're fighting. You should be lucky it was me and not anyone else." I dropped Embry's head and got up slowly trying to process that I let my temper get the best of me.

Leah's still anger face fell towards Nessie and her expression was pissed. "This was all because of you wasn't it?" She spat.

Nessie sighed. "Yeah it is, but it's not only about me." Nessie turned towards me. "I'm sorry about everything. I'll talk to you soon." She didn't even wait for an answer she walked out of the break room, and I stood here facing an angry Leah and a groaning Embry.

"Wow, there's always some drama when that chick's involved. What the hell happened that caused this mess, Jake?" Leah asked as she looked down at Embry who was slowly getting on his feet.

"There are only a handful of times that I'm going to let you keep knocking me out. The next time you try some shit like that I'll fucking kill you. That's a promise." He spat.

"I bet you want to kill me so you can have Leah all to yourself, well try, you fucking bastard!" I gritted through clenched teeth.

"Okay, you guys need to stop. I came here to tell you, Jacob that I want to come over to talk. We've known each other for so long, and it's time for us to work this out under the same roof." _That was the best news that I've heard in a while. This is my chance. _

"Are you sure about going back to him, Leah? I mean it just seems…" As I about to tell this ass off, Leah jumped in and stood her ground.

"You know I've been real nice to you, but quite frankly I'm getting sick and tired of you trying to tell me what to do and constantly blabbing off to me about Jacob. I can make my own decisions and I chose to try to talk to him, so we can work it out." Leah stated.

Embry's eyes were filled with fury over Leah's decision and I saw him shake a bit, before he stopped. _I wondered if Leah caught that._

"Leah, you're making a huge mistake…" He glared at me before looking back to Leah. "You need more time."

"No, I'm not making a mistake. I see now that Jacob hasn't really cheated on me and he's been making an effort in keeping in touch, he's still showing that he cares. I've been apart from him long enough and now I'm ready to try working it out." She said as she looked at me.

"If you can't handle that, Embry; then I don't see how this friendship can work out." Leah simply said.

"Really, after all I've done for you during this time…This is one decision you're going to want to change back, Leah." He threatened. _ I sure as hell didn't like the sound of his tone. _

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean, Embry?" I spat. He just chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever you think it means." He went to Leah and pulled her in for a hug and she stood still as he did so. "I'll always be there for you, no matter what." Leah patted his back and nodded. With that he left the two of us alone.

Leah looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Care to fill me in on the festivities that went down before I came in?" I sighed and told her everything about Embry and Nessie, but I made sure to leave out Nessie's revelation about Embry. I don't want her trying to confront him and only getting herself in a bad situation.

"So basically you guys were fighting over that chick? My god…Jacob…" I had to make myself clear when it comes to how I feel about Nessie, and I didn't want her to think of it any other way.

"Baby…it's not what you think. Embry was calling her all types of names and I don't like it when a man degrades a woman. I acted like I would if it would be anyone else. Honestly, babe. You're all I want and need, so how about after work, I meet you at home and we'll work things out." I pleaded.

"Okay, I just came here, because you weren't answering your phone so I could tell you. Now I know why, but that doesn't matter now." She ran her fingers through her hair.

"I'm off to work, so I'll see you later." She stared at me for a moment as if she wanted to say something else or as if she was trying to figure something out from my expression. Just as I was about to reach out to her and touch her, she backed out and gave me that look once again before leaving.

I dragged myself back to the table and begun to eat my lunch in peace. _That was one hell of a lunch break._

_;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

**Reviews get previews!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: A quick note that what I've said two weeks ago about this story almost wrapping up. I'm seeing about three or four more chapters, considering that I've seen how it's going to end, but I have no idea about the in-between and I'm gonna have to crack that. **

**I'm so ecstatic about the response for last chapter and that's only made me work extra hard to make you guys love what you're reading and keep you guys on hooks. I have over 200 reviews! This is by far my most successful fic and you've made me want to cry with happiness. All of your feedback has made this story what it is!**

**I have to let you know that I'm back in school and it's now I'm taking those types of classes that really sucks Humanities, Science, and more Math. Ugh, but you'll still be seeing updates.**

**Now here's 16!**

* * *

I made it home around seven-thirty, and I so fucking exhausted. I had about half an hour left, before Leah arrives and I desperately wanted a shower to release all this tension from this day off. I showered for about fifteen minutes and I jogged back down the stairs dressed in a Nike t-shirt and basketball shorts.

Made myself comfortable on the couch and waited for Leah to arrive. Sitting on the couch, had me thinking about what I can really do to convince her of coming back to me. I just knew that I can't do what I did before; I had to let her do what she wanted to do on her own terms. No matter what the cost…I want Leah back.

The sound of the door unlocking made my head move quickly towards that direction. I saw Leah's normal face expression and no longer a scowl. _Maybe this was a good thing._

"Hey." She said softly as she walked further in the living room and looking around the room, with an appeased look on her face.

"Hey…so you want to talk?" I asked hesitantly. I wasn't even sure how to start this conversation, now since she's actually here. I could start with I'm glad you're here, or I can go with the usual I'm sorry, but I've said that so many times, that I've decided to let her do all the talking.

_I've talked enough as it is…_

She shrugged. "I feel as if I said everything I've wanted to say…still there's no way for me to actually tell you." She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I know…I should do all the talking, but I said everything that I've wanted to say and that I love you and I want you." She stopped me by giving a glare and I knew what was about to come out next.

"You say you love me, but yet I caught you and Nessie in an intimate position just a few days ago. I mean where is your head at, Jacob? Honestly, what crosses your mind when you look at her?" Leah asked softly and I never heard her sound so light.

"Nothing but just a friend…" I shrugged, but Leah's look was amused and she was about to say something, but I continued on. "A friend that I'm really close too, but when I'm with her…Leah she's just not you. I care and love you, baby. That's where my head at, it's with you."

Leah's face was in yet another unreadable expression that I can't crack. She just sat there looking at me…speechless. "Jacob…I just can't do this, if you aren't in this as hard as you used to be." She took a deep breath before continuing. "It seems as if you just gave up on me so quickly. I feel as if I don't know who you are anymore." She turned her head away from me and faced the wall.

I couldn't imagine that I would feel as bad and sick as I did now. I made her feel as if I didn't try, but I did, every single day that she was gone. I've been drowning in a deep depression over her.

"Baby, you have to believe me. All I wanted was for you to come back…I mean after you left…" I drifted off and quickly thought back to the night after we left the restaurant.

"When I thought that we reconnected…" She huffed and moved her body on the couch so she was fully facing me.

"Jacob…I saw it with my own eyes. No matter how you try to sugar-coat it, but I know I didn't even pass your mind when Nessie was over here. I _know_ it." She gritted her teeth.

I just keep fucking up the more I try to tell her the truth. Still I understand what she's coming from, when it seems like we're heading somewhere Nessie does seem to get in the way. I don't know what to say to that, especially I can't seem to keep her off my mind.

"Leah…you stay on my mind 24/7. I know what you mean, and I'm sorry for making you feel that way. Just so you know that what you saw that time was anything but that. Just me trying to be a friend."

She sighed and sunk further down on the couch. "Still…you did kiss her. I know you feel something more, you just won't admit it." She took another breath and closed her eyes.

"Jacob, I'm scared that I might get back with you and all you're going to do is hurt me even more." She exhaled and moved her hair off her shoulders. "That's why I can't be so quick to forgive you, but I do want to stay here and try. For what it's worth."

I nodded my head dumbly and moved closer to her. "That's all I want… you near, so I can fix this shit I've made. Make it up to you so you'll no longer be scared of what we had." I wasn't so sure, if I could touch her, so I didn't. I can't cross any boundaries and I refuse to make things worse.

So, we sat there on the couch and stayed silent for the next hour, just occasionally looking out the window and glancing at each other, but it was when one of us wasn't looking. I guess it can't get any awkward than this.

I decided to take advantage of Leah still being in my presence and at least try to make physical contact with her. I leaned over slowly just to get comfortable on the couch, just to test Leah's reaction. She jumped a little bit, but she didn't fully let me know to back off her.

"What are you doing?" She asked with an amused tone, while eying my fingers on her arm as I trailed them up to her shoulder.

"I…just…I want to feel you and touch you. It's been a while since I really touched you, Leah. I want a reminder of how good you felt." My fingers made it to her long, luscious neck and I gently held her neck while running my fingers against the soft skin there.

Leah's eyes fluttered closed and she exhaled out softly. _She sounded so good. _"Jacob, why all of a sudden you want to touch me? It's obvious that just a few nights ago another woman was on your mind. How can I…" She stopped what she was saying; because I pulled her closer to me and we're now face-to-face.

"I know that this might sound off and completely unrealistic, but you have been on my mind. There was not a moment when you didn't cross my mind that day, the day before or after that. I want the chance to actually show you and tell you every day how much I need and want you back." I squeezed her hands and shook them gently.

"Jacob…I want to take this day by day, but I know I'm going to try it here and with you. I just can't watch you be that close to her and think that you want something more with her." I cut her off.

"I don't want her and all I see her as is a friend. Honestly…I'm going to just put this out there since we're getting everything out and starting fresh. I had no idea what my feelings really were I know I like her, but it just wasn't love. It was lust that I didn't act on. Baby…it's you and I'm going to prove it to you." I pleaded with her and waited patiently for her response.

"I'll try Jacob. I mean don't expect me to have full trust in you right now." She rose up from the couch, and I followed for her to only tell me that she was only headed upstairs to freshen up and she was going to meet me back here in a few.

During the time that Leah was upstairs I stayed down at the couch looking out the window and I wondered was it going to be any better from here. I've been through one of the worst things that can happen in a relationship. I've kissed another woman and kept it from the woman I love. She found out and that look on her face of anger broke me.

I can't say what I was really feeling for Nessie other than lust and attraction. I care about her and that was it. I was no longer confused about Nessie and what I felt for her.

All I had to do know was that I was absolute about my feelings and no second guess myself. That I can't go back and hurt someone else. I refuse to hurt someone else and I refuse to hurt me and that's the bottom line.

Now I've got to figure out on whether to let Leah know about Embry. I can't exactly tell her what I know, especially who gave me the thought. I don't think she'll believe me and I wouldn't blame her if she took Embry's side. I basically drove her into another man's arms and it's my fault that if Embry's really crazy that he might actually hurt her, if she turns him down.

Leah can be so stubborn sometimes that she acts before she thinks and if she tells Embry to back off and she moves back in, I don't know how he'll take it.

My body fell back more on the couch and I closed my eyes to rest my head, because all of this extra shit is giving me a headache. I soon saw everything become even darker as my eyes were closed, but I knew that it was Leah that was standing in-front of me.

My eyes opened and she stood with her hands on her hips looking down at me. Her hair was swept into a mid-high ponytail and she was dressed in a casual v-neck tee with black fitted jeans.

"You seem like you're in a deep thought. Care to tell me what's got your forehead scrunching up?" Leah asked with concern in her voice as she sat down next to me.

I rose up off from my slouchy form and just looked at her. _God, she is radiant. I can't believe how much of an ass I've been to her. She's the toughest and sweetest girl I've met and I fucked it all up, and if I don't try to make her see that this is worth fixing I could lose her forever._

"What I've done to you…that is basically it and how I drove you into a bad sign that I probably can't get you back from." Probably right now she thinks I'm losing it, but I had to tell her what I'm thinking without giving her the impression that it's Embry.

"What are you talking about?" She asked confused. "You drove me into a bad sign? That doesn't make any sense." Her eyebrows furrowed and she got even more confused. I couldn't help it she had to know about Embry. I won't flat out tell her, but I sure as hell was going to give her an idea to have she start becoming suspicious.

"I have a bad feeling about Embry, Leah. I'm just telling you that he was acting crazy at work and kept on saying that he's going to protect you at all costs. That sounds kind of psycho to me." I stated my case, while Leah raised one eyebrow at me and shook her head.

"Psycho? You think Embry is psycho when Nessie's the one who thinks all you want is her." She scoffed and gripped the arm of the couch."You think that it's all Embry; he hasn't even tried to come on to me. He's been nothing but a friend, while Nessie has been trying to get into your pants while you let her." She laughed a bit and shook her head in shame.

"I'm being serious." I told her sternly. "You need to watch out for him. There's no telling what he'll do or how far he'll go. I've seen him acting crazy and I don't want to see you hurt when Embry sees that he doesn't have a chance. I mean you said it yourself that he told you he wanted you." I told her in defense.

"He was _drunk_. I bet that he didn't remember saying that, plus Embry knows we're just friends he was just looking out for me. You on the other hand need to stop worrying about Embry and start worrying about Nessie. She's the one you need to watch out for." She said angrily.

Damn it, I knew it was going to turn out like this. We just keep on arguing and it's getting worse by the minute. I know for a fact that I can't tell her that Nessie gave me a hint about Embry, but what if Leah's right and Nessie's just playing me.

It's a possibility for sure, but she seemed sincere when she told me.

Leah got up from the couch and started walking over to the door. I got up after her and grabbed her arm and pulled her back to me.

"Where are you going?" I asked confused and little bit angry.

"I'm going to my mom's to get a few things, since we're trying to work it out. I'll be right back." Her attitude was evident in her voice. After what I told her about Embry I pissed her off.

"Well I'm coming with you." I said as I grabbed my car keys on the table next to the window. "Come on, we're taking my car." I opened the door and noticed that Leah wasn't following me, when I heard her footsteps come to a halt.

"You've changed your mind about going?" I asked as I stopped at the door. Leah crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head with her eyebrow raised.

"No, I haven't. It's just…you all of a sudden want to go?" I nodded with a shrug, hoping that she doesn't catch on…but its Leah…she knows me and she's not stupid.

"That's the biggest piece of bullshit, Jacob. I'm going to be right back, before you know it. So stop worrying about Embry, he couldn't even hurt a fly." _I'm sure that he'll hurt a fly and make sure that fucker is dead. I'm not putting anything past Embry. I can feel it in my gut that he isn't right. _

"I'm sure you'll be fine, but I'm going anyways. Plus, I can get to see your mom." _That was some bull, because I bet Leah has already told her mom everything and she probably thinks I the biggest lying bastard on the planet the hurt her daughter. _

I don't care what she throws at me; I just had to watch for Leah with the best of my ability. I'll be damn if I let Embry hurt her, if it'll come down to that.

Leah's look in a snap softens as she saw how serious I was about Embry. She sighed and mustered a 'come on' and we both walked out the house and I locked the door of the house and headed towards my car.

Around fifteen minutes later, I pulled up into the driveway with a determination that if Embry's in there or if he suddenly pops up that I was going to keep my cool. Why should I give the fucker the satisfaction?

As she was getting ready to open the car door, she turned around to face me. Her hands gripped the handle in such a grip. "You don't have to follow me in. I'll be in and out with a few things." I nodded and looked at how Leah's demeanor hasn't vanished. No matter how her look has soften, but she still looks very guarded. _I fucking did this to her._

I remained silent and I watched as she got out the car and knocked on the door. Her mom Sue appeared at the front door and embraced Leah in a hug that she returned. They began talking for a bit, until Leah pointed at my direction and Sue's immediate angered face pointed daggers at me.

They talked some more, then Leah finally walked in the house, but Sue stayed out and glared at me for another second. _Fuck, she's going to kick my ass, might as well take it like a man should take and ass-whoopin._

Sue's arms were crossed over her chest and she gave me this hated look that made me cringe with worry_. I was that fucking scared of her mom, when she's pissed. It's exactly where Leah got it from. _

"Hello there Jacob. No time, no see…what did you say to actually earn my daughter's willing to talk?" She asked with strong sarcasm that it almost make you want to laugh…_almost._

"I didn't say much. She pretty much wanted to try to make it work, after I begged her to come back home a few weeks ago. I'm really glad that she's ready to talk and be back home…I need her." I said honestly. Sue just raised her eyebrow and leaned against the car to get more comfortable.

"You need her so much, that you almost cheated. That doesn't make any sense, Jacob. If you needed her so bad, you wouldn't have wanted another woman." She told me bluntly.

Fuck, I know that. I didn't have one response to what she's saying and quite frankly it makes a lot of sense. Still, I can't or know how to answer it.

"Cat got your tongue, Jacob? You can't explain to me why that is? Why another woman suddenly appears and you completely forget that you're in a relationship with another?"

Man she was really giving it to me. Why in the hell can't I defend myself and tell her that I seriously don't know. How can I redeem myself when I can't even give the answer in my head?

"I…I do think about Leah…" She cut me off and leaned down so that we were eye leveled. The anger in her was evident and clear, she wanted to kill me.

"That's the most stupid, piece of shit that I'd ever heard come out of someone's mouth. You're going to sit there and tell me in my face that you thought about Leah when you were with that woman. I seriously don't understand why Leah thinks she can work it out with you; you can't even answer why you got involved with this other woman." She debated.

I rubbed my hands through my hair and sighed trying to calm myself. I want Leah to work this out, because I love her and I need her in my life. I don't want her mother to try to convince her otherwise; I got enough shit like that from Embry.

"Listen here, I know that I've hurt Leah by making bad decisions and not following my heart." She cut me off by slamming her fit against my hood.

"Not following your heart? As far as I know, you were following your dick. You've just got so weak and saw this so called woman and wanted to fuck her, not giving one damn about what or who you were hurting in the process. I still believe and I told Leah this…that if she'd never found that letter, that you would've fucked and continued to fuck her while keeping Leah." She gritted.

"You have no right, Sue. You don't know what's going through my head or what the fuck I feel." I spat at her. She doesn't know what's going or how I feel, and it pissed me off on how she thinks will happen.

"Believe me, Jacob I know more than you know. You seriously think that I don't know and to think I thought you we're one of the good guys. Leah's a grown woman and will make her own decisions, but don't get your mind set on her taking you back. She just wants to know if it's worth it and I don't blame her." Her head turned to the direction of her front door, before turning back to me.

"She can make her own decisions and I know what I did. I know I can't take it back and change it, but I would like to move forward. I've been with her for so long…we just need time and without your interference." I added with growl.

Sue rolled her eyes and smirked. "As long as she's my daughter, I can interfere as much as I want. I already told you that Leah's grown, but I'm entitled to my thoughts on you and I hope you make the right decision as well." I raised my eyebrow at that one.

"What do you mean?" I asked in a hesitant tone.

"What I mean was I hope you make the right decision with Leah and don't break her heart even more. She might seem strong, but if you hurt her more. I can guarantee that if you do…you'll be very sorry that you did." As soon as she said that Leah came out the front door and stopped in her tracks as she looked between her mom and me.

She took slow steps down the stairs and walked over to her mom. "You okay?" She asked in a worried tone and looked at me once more, before turning back to her mom.

"Yeah baby, I'm fine. Just wanted to talk to Jacob about a few things, it was much needed for him to know what's in my head." Sue told her simply, as if we we're just having a nice heart-to-heart conversation.

Leah's eyebrows rose as she looked out into nothingness and gathered her mother in for a hug that she returned. "I'll be back in a few days to let you know anything." She said in a soft tone.

"Okay baby. Just know that you'll always welcome home no matter what. I'll see you soon." She narrowed her eyes at me and walked back to the front of her door and stood by as she watched us pull out.

To say that the ride back was very relaxed and calm was the understatement of the century. I would glance over to Leah for a bit to see her eyes focused the surroundings in her view. If there was a way for this animosity to disappear I would do it in a heartbeat, but I can't.

It seems as if Leah's thinking about something, because she was too focused on looking at the window. I just didn't disturb her, if she wanted to say something I would listen to her and try to my best not to upset.

We made it back and Leah was the first one out the car and up at the front door. I followed up next making sure that the car was locked and I grabbed some of Leah's things that she forgot in the car. _She's really thinking about something really hard for her to forget the last bag. _

For some reason, I was feeling a bit more at home now that Leah's here. I don't have to constantly talk to myself and hear the sound of the thermostat turning on and off throughout the day. An idea just popped into my head on how to ease this tension between us, I just hope that it doesn't get my ass kicked.

I walked over to Leah on the couch and picked her up and placed her in my lap. I held her head under my chin and I smelled the warm scent of her cinnamon shampoo and closed my eyes shut.

Leah didn't say anything nor did she move. She just sat there and snuggled a bit closer to me, if I got it right. I stroked her flowing hair that I just took out of the band. "I can't remember the last time that I actually got to hold you like this, baby. I just wanted to let you know how much your presence means to me, and I don't take that shit for granted." She shifted a bit, so that she was at eye-level with me.

"It's going to take some time, but I have to see if you really want me…only me. I can't wear my heart on my sleeve and watch as my boyfriend fall in love with someone else. No matter how I look like I don't give a shit and try to push you away, it's still going to hurt." Leah said softly and looked at me with her pouty lips.

My finger couldn't help but to absentmindly run across her bottom lip, as I stared into her eyes. It's a moment like this that I won't take for granted and fuck around with. Leah's basically giving me a chance at redemption and I will not fail. I pulled her face in and kissed the side of her mouth, just to be safe.

We're playing this by ear and overtime, I can only hope that Leah and I can get back on track and Leah won't have to second guess my motives. Just like her mom told me, If I hurt her I'll be sorry that I did and I can't allow to hurt Leah…I'll have to work on myself to get her to know I'm in this for us.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Here's an early update for the following readers that have been here reading the drama of this fic. I would love to have more reviews you guys. I don't want to sound like a bitch, but reviews is what keeps me motivated and it shocked me when I lost even more readers. There's no turning back now, since I've already started the last chapter and it should be out soon, I just don't know when.**

**You guys get previews, so when you give you'll receive. **

**Enough of my whine session, I like to thank again everyone who reads, favs, alerts, and those moving reviews I receive. I guess once I see them I automatically think that they'll keep coming, still I can't please everyone. **

**Here's Chapter 17! ;D**

**

* * *

**

Two of the best days have passed and Leah and I are still working on our relationship. In my opinion, I loved seeing her walk down the hall with a masked look on her face versus not seeing it at all. Luckily for me, I wasn't seeing that. We continued to talk and I would hold her, just so I can know that she's there and she'll tell me about school and work, while I do the same.

It's been a hell of a lot less tense, between us and that made me fucking ecstatic. We haven't argued, yelled, and we didn't even bring up the bad stuff that caused us to get roiled up over. It was a pretty chilled weekend, and I wasn't ready for it to be over.

Before I left for work, I went over to Leah just before she was about to leave and did something that I've dreamed of doing since she walked out.

"Come here." I asked her softly and reached out to her.

Her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, but she walked up to me and stopped within an inch apart from me.

"I just want to wish you a good day…and that when you get home I'll cook us some dinner and we can talk. Sounds good to you?" I asked timid, but at the same time confident. I didn't want her to flat out turn me down, because that shit will hurt.

She nodded. "Yeah…that sounds good. Maybe we can go out for some ice cream later, it's time that we've went out." She told me as she bit her lip.

"That's a great idea! I'm looking forward to it, so any suggestions towards dinner?" I asked as I squeezed her hand.

"No, just surprise me. I always liked it when you surprise me with different dishes. That's one of the many traits that makes me love you, that spark in your eyes when I enjoy the food you prepare for me." She told me in somewhat of a shy persona.

I just took a chance and held her face and pressed my lips against hers. She stood there frozen, but she did not push away. I had mixed feelings about that, still she didn't push away and I'll take that as a good sign.

When I pulled away from her soft body, she looked at me with a smile, before she walked out the door telling me "bye". _I most definitely had to make tonight one of the best nights she's had in a while. _I watched as she got into her car and drove off in the opposite direction of where I head to work.

After my reminiscing of Leah, I noticed that I've been staring at this computer for the past four hours strained the hell out of my eyes. I locked my computer and decided to head over to the vending machine to get a bag of Lays.

I stepped out of my cubicle and I saw Nessie from the distance rolling down her sleeves from her blouse and I caught red bruises on both arms as she quickly covered them.

_What the fuck? I didn't like what I saw as she looked around the office with a panicked look on her face. _

I turned the opposite direction of where Nessie was walking towards. I didn't want her to catch me looking at her, plus she might need her own space. I just know for a fact that this has Embry written all over it. Speaking of that bastard, I haven't heard from him all morning. Heading over to the vending machine, I started to think about how I was going to approach Nessie about the marks on her arm. _I should just stay out of it._

I turned around not paying any attention to what's ahead of me and ran smack into Nessie. She fell back onto the floor with me on top of her. _This is awkward. _I pulled myself from off of her and helped her up along the way.

"We just keep on doing this don't we?" She added with somewhat humor, but I can tell that it wasn't coming out right.

"We sure do…so how've you been?" I asked in a normal tone. I shouldn't jump to any conclusions about the bruises, because I know all she's going to do is deny the claims and I don't want any problems with her right now.

She shrugged and walked over to the vending machine. "I've been alright nothing in particular; what about you?" She asked as she feed the machine a one dollar bill.

"Good…great actually." I replied. It would be so damn stupid of me to bring up Leah, when it's clear that we're not that close of friends.

She picked her selection and kneeled down to grab her snack. "Has Embry been a problem for you guys?" She asked in a skitty tone that made me knew that Embry was behind her bruises.

"No, he left Leah alone. She hasn't been with him, so I guess that's why. Why do you ask?" I could probably get something out of her without any pressure.

"No reason, just plain curiosity." She began to walk away and I meant to grab her wrist, but I ended up grabbing her arm and she winced at the simple touch, as I let her go.

"Nessie, you've got to tell me what's wrong? I know that you're trying to keep your distance from me, but if I see you hurt in any way, that's going to hurt me too. I love Leah, but I do care about you too. There's no reason to hide it anyway, I've already seen the marks, all I need to know is who put them there." I asked concerned.

Nessie got a bit shook up and was looking everywhere, but my face. I moved closer to her and gently took her by the hand and walked over to the small table in the corner and sat her down and I sat beside her.

"We're now on break, so we have fifteen minutes to talk and you can tell me what happened. I won't let anything hurt you…got it?" She nodded slowly, but she seemed to not believe a word I said. I grab a hold of both her hands and gave them a gentle squeeze.

"You've got to trust me on this, Nessie. I want to help you and I'm truly sorry for everything that's been happening in the past few days…" She pulled her hands out of from under mine and placed them on top.

"You have nothing to apologize for… it's all on me. If I didn't get so caught up in you and wanting to break you and Leah up this wouldn't have happened. I should've tried to ignore what I was feeling and moved on, but it was so hard and I wanted to fight for you." Nessie told me as I kept my eyes focused on our joined hands.

"I always thought that Embry and I wanted the same thing, which was trying to break you guys up. Embry just drastically change over the time he spent with Leah. He started obsessing over her in ways that we're psychotic and we're way over the top.

He has pictures of Leah all over his room that he decorated the room based on her in a red-blood drenched color, he would kiss each picture that he possible can. He said that the color represents how deep his love is for Leah." I raised my eyebrow at what she was saying about Embry.

I knew that man was crazy, but what Nessie told me seemed unreal to believe. He looked liked he overly cared about Leah, but overly-obsessing is another story.

"I know what you're thinking that I'm not telling the truth, but I thought that maybe it was cute at one time that he covers his wall with pictures of the woman he wants, but he started threatening you and how you're in the way all the time." Nessie started gripping my hand tighter as she continued on with the story.

"He told me that if I didn't get you into bed soon that he'll kill you in the worst way possible. I believed him and I still do. He's very sneaky and he can creep up behind you without you even noticing… trust me I know." Her harden glaze held mine for a while, before she looked back down.

"Is that why he hurt you, because you didn't sleep with me?" She bit her bottom lip tight and she nodded. "That bastard…how bad did he hurt you?" She looked up at me and told me to follow her. She led me to the far back of the break room, where absolutely no one could see us.

With her head faced down, she began to unbutton her blouse slowly with shaky fingers. She opened her blouse and all I could see was red-brown bruises all on her stomach and ribs. It was painful to look at and how she tried to look strong as she revealed her marks to me, I know that she need someone to lean on.

I stepped closer to her and wrapped my arms around her frame and held her tight, gently rocking her back and forth. "Honey…you've got to report this." I told her as gently as I could, because deep down I wanted to find Embry and beat the fucking shit out of him for the way he abused Nessie.

"I don't know if I can…I'm honestly scared Jacob." She trembled, but not one single tear shed from her eyes. I could tell she wanted to desperately seem strong, but this isn't the right way.

"Not only for me…but for you. Embry's not here today, but you probably knew that. He's on this war path against you, ever since I told him that 'I'm not sleeping with you and you're never going to get Leah, because Jacob loves her' that's what really set him off, and he beat me and…" She backed away from me and began buttoning up her blouse.

"What? When he what, Ness?" I asked in a frantic tone. Nessie's body began to quiver as she moved back away from me until her back was against the wall. "This is eating you up, Nessie. You need to tell me so not only will you feel better, but I can get my hands on Embry and set that fucker straight." I stated as calmly as I could for her benefit.

"He tried to rape me, but I fought him…" She slide down the wall and tears streamed down her face as she looked at me. "I'm so sorry that all of this happened…." I shushed her and told her no.

"You are not to blame for Embry's behavior, none whatsoever." I wiped the tears off her face and cradle her chin. "You just have to go to the police and tell them everything so this doesn't…" I stopped right there when I heard that come out of my mouth. _Leah…shit!_

My body was in overdrive as I got up from my knees and reached my phone and called Leah. I noticed Nessie getting off the floor and looking at me with concern and a bit of confusion. Her eyes suddenly widen when she figured it out.

"Come on Leah pick up." I said more to myself. I was feeling goose bumps and my skin was getting real hot in fear of what I hope isn't happening.

Nothing can compare to what my mind was headed and before I could say it out loud, Nessie told me exactly what I was going to say.

"Leave… Jacob, if what happened to was bad, just think of what he'll do once Leah tells him that you both are trying to work it out." Nessie begins as she places her hand on my shoulder.

I tried calling her again and the phone when straight to voicemail. _Now I'm starting to get worried. I know around this time she's either at the library or hanging with Quil so there's no reason for her to not answer her phone. _

"I've got no other choice, but to leave." I said more to myself as I ran my shaky hand through my hair and sighed. "I'm going to clock out now and are you going to be alright? I don't know for sure if Embry's with her and I don't want to see you hurt again."

She gave me somewhat of a smile. "I told you to not worry about me. I'll be fine, just go to all the places you can think of and I'll try my apartment to see if he's there."

My gut was telling me that it wasn't a good idea for her to run into Embry alone. If he's not with Leah and god know where the hell he is. I still have to know for a fact that Leah is physically safe. "I'll feel much better if I know that you're here and not running around looking for Embry."

She walked closer to me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. "Again, I'm so sorry for all of this and I take full responsibility for Embry." She needed to stop apologizing for Embry, she had no idea that he would do this to her. I pleaded with my eyes for her to stay here, so she'll be safe.

"Fine…I'll stay here. Just let me know that you're okay…and Leah too. I still don't think he'll hurt Leah, but I'm not sure. Just be careful." I hugged her back and touched her chin once more before leaving.

I went over to Administration and clocked out and told the assistant ahead of time and apologized for a family emergency. Headed to my car and make my way over to my place as the first stop.

As I drove up, I noticed that it was dark and the blinds were closed just as we left it. Not taking any chances I pulled up, parked the car, and I hopped out and looked around the neighborhood to notice that it was very quiet.

Trying not to make a sound, I closed the car door slowly and lightly. I didn't want to risk slamming the door and making any noise. I slowed my movement and trotted up the stairs in a noiseless fashion and reached out for the door handle. I cracked the door so I wouldn't be able to make any sudden noises, then I remember that some might've heard me, but that didn't stop me from taking the precautions and play it safe.

As I poked my head inside, I noticed that it was pitch dark. It was so dark that even the light coming from outside couldn't even see in the house, if it was for the light coming from outside.

I made sure to turn on the doorway light, before I closed the door behind me. To say that it was very quiet in here is an understatement. Not wanting to waste anymore time, I went straight to the living room to turn on the light or at least open a fucking curtain. _I knew for a fact that that son of a bitch is hiding, I'd just have to watch my back and make sure that he doesn't get me first. _

As I reached for the light, I heard a clicking sound and I knew that it wasn't the sound that I was hoping. The cold, metal of a gun was pointed directly at my head and the lights came on and I saw something that made my heart stop beating.

Leah's face was tear-stained and she was bounded to a chair, her mouth was tied with a cloth. Her arms were fucking red for god's sake and her eyes were big, by the way Embry had me under control. I didn't have to turn around to know that it was Embry aiming to plant a hole in my head.

Embry signed and pressed the gun harder to my head. "Do as I say or you'll be forced to watch Leah die. Do I make myself perfectly clear, Black?" He sneered and inhaled moving closer behind me.

"You know if you would've stayed out the fucking way, none of this would've happened. I get the pleasure to kill you and if you don't cooperate. I can easily point the direction of my gun towards my beautiful Leah." He sounded so cold and unremorseful at that moment. It was like the guy I once knew had completely disappeared and this cold-hearted bastard was behind me. _This sure as hell wasn't Embry. _

"Got any last words, before I blow you out of this picture?" He spat with so much angst.

_Suddenly, I was getting angry at this shit...his shit._

_All of this was my fault and now Leah's paying the price of my actions. My temper flared at this fucker behind me and I wanted to do nothing more than try to pry that gun out of his hands and fucking shoot him in the head with it, but I can't risk it with Leah. _

_He might try to aim at her and I can never live in a world if she's not living in it, but I swear to end this fucker's plan and I've got to do it, by playing it his way. Play this fucker's game and end it with him. _

\


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey you guys! I hope you're doing well and I'm so sorry for the wait, but essay and class assignments caught up to me and I had to deal with that first. I would like to say right now that when I told you that the story was heading to a close soon has now been voided. More ideas have popped up over the last few weeks of completing this chapter and I working on 19 as I write this note. **

**Also, I have a twitter at wZ4512. This way I could communicate with you guys more, if you go ahead and follow me and I'll follow you back it's only fair. Plus, you'll know when I'm updating and working on a chapter. Thanks again for your on-going support, it means a lot! ;D**

* * *

The room became quiet instantly all can be heard was the sounds of Leah's muffles over the cloth that was tied around her mouth. She kept on struggling trying to break free of the binding and I wanted nothing more than to untie her.

Embry's hot breath sprayed over my back as I watched Leah stare intensely at me. _How did it get this far?_

"Take a good look at what will be in fact the last time you'll ever lay eyes on her. Just let it all sink in and process, that this beautiful woman will only see you as a fucked up memory." He spat as he pressed the gun harder against my head.

My stomach was feeling eerie, because I had no control and I couldn't stand up save Leah and possibly beat the shit out of Embry, but I'm afraid for this shit back firing on my ass the second I fight him.

_As a matter of fact, I think that's what Embry wants out of me…a fight. _

Embry's rant continued and I brought my attention back to his, as I said before I was playing along.

"I'm suddenly feeling a bit generous and want to give back…in a way. How about I trade you or better yet make you an offer, in exchange for your life." I rolled my eyes, but I stayed quiet and waited to hear what he had to say.

"If you would leave town and never show your face here again, I won't have to kill you since you nowhere around." Embry moved from behind me to my right side, but the gun stayed in mid-air aiming towards my head.

"So…have you made up your mind, yet? I only have a short extension span to feel generous." I narrowed my eyes at him and turned around to face, which only made him put the gun closer towards my face.

I raised my hands up in surrender, but I also showed how much I really didn't give a damn. _I really don't. _"Do you really want it to go down like this, Embry? I mean seriously what's this going to prove once I'm gone? You really think that Leah's going to fall right into you after you killed me? Or after I leave?" I scoffed.

It probably wasn't the best idea, but honestly I did wonder why in the fuck he thinks that's what's going to win him Leah.

He snickered. "You son of a bitch, you really think it's the right time to test me. I'm the one with the gun pointed to your skull, so I have the power!" I sighed and not wanting to hear this shit.

I moved a little closer to him and narrowed my eyes. "That's not what I fucking asked!" The gun clicked he stepped closer to me as well. As we were face to face, I could clearly see how deranged and off Embry is by his eyes. _He's not even in there. _

"Now, it's not the time, Black! Are you trying to get Leah shot in the head or the heart?" He snarled at me. "Don't fuck with my patience, and I have a feeling that once your gone in time, Leah will seek to the comfort that I can offer her."

"Are you even listening to yourself? Why threaten, Leah? There's no point in that there's no point in this! She won't even want you anyway, even if we were never together." I snapped. _I was fed up with this already, what's Embry going to accomplish? Nothing, but furthering his destruction of his life. _

Leah muffled something really loud, which caused Embry to fire his gun in her direction, which caused her to jump. My eyes widened at how close he actually was to shooting her.

My head clouded with fury and I jumped in the direction of Leah and put my arms in front of Embry. "Come on….Just leave Leah alone and deal with me. I'm the one that you want gone, you love Leah don't you?" _I had a theory and decided to run with it. I don't exactly have a chose now. _

Embry's body began to shake violently as he faced Leah and his eyes moved back to my face. "Of course I do. Why do you think I'm doing this? This is all for her. It's always been all for her, since I've got here. I've been trying to break you guys up, but Leah was so faithful to you." He stopped once he said that and his eyes darken.

"_You…You! _You just couldn't do it, now could you! I thought that…That loose tramp could wheel you into bed no problem, but that bitch had to develop some type of feelings for you and decided to back out!" He grabbed the nearest object, which was the lamp and threw it.

"I thought that I could bring a newly-broken woman who I thought was fixated on sex to ease the pain of loss of a family member and her boyfriend to find you and you could take her to bed, but the plan kept falling apart." He breathed in through his nose and closed his eyes, so I did something that I didn't even catch myself doing.

My arms reached out for the gun and tried to pry it out of his hands. What I didn't see was Embry's quicken adrenaline to move past me, so fast and headed straight towards Leah and pressed the gun to her temple.

Her eyes squeezed closed and opened them up to look at me. Her face was broken and fear-stricken, it fucking tore me apart to see such fear in her eyes and I wasn't doing anything to help, by trying to fight him. _He just pissed me off so much. _

Embry's eyebrow rose at how I halted in place. "Good…You're finally seeing who's in-control of this shit! I promise you that the next time you try to fight me it won't look good for Leah." He licked his upper lip and kneeled down so he was eye-level to Leah.

"So after I get rid of this fuck…You want to …" He stopped in mid-sentence and pulled out a black-suede box and opened it revealing a simple diamond ring. _I just about threw up at this crap. He's seriously about to do what I think he's going to do, just proves that he's not in his right mind. _

"give me the honor of being my wife?" He asked in a sinister tone. This pissed me off entirely and I wanted to take that ring along with the box and beat the shit of him with it. _I mentally rolled my eyes, while my face was saying something entirely different. _

Leah's eyes practically bugged out as she looked from him to me and her expression stayed frightened. I have no idea where he was going with this, but I have a feeling that either way it's going to be bad.

Embry looked from me to her and put his gun out on me again. "Honey…don't say the wrong thing, because I'm this close to ending his life. I'm trying to be as fair as I can be, but if you answer wrong. I'll just have to shoot you." _This is beginning to get old, how many times is he going to threaten me and not got through with it. I'm starting to think that this is all for show, bullshit, and a game. Still, I don't want to think the wrong thing. _

Leah muffled something very loudly, but you couldn't comprehend since her mouth was covered. Embry's face was still full of anger, but the genus didn't have the audacity to take the cloth off her mouth.

"Maybe if you take that shit off her mouth, she could give you an answer." I annoyingly told him. The side of Embry's lip curved up in a smile as he looked over to me and then looking back at Leah.

"Finally, you're thinking there, Black. The reason why she's all round up is because she's ready to answer and I know what she wants deep inside her heart." He doesn't know shit. The more he understood that the quicker he'll move on, but that's far gone now.

"Okay, baby the moment of truth is here. Will you please make me the happiest man alive and become my lovely and beautiful wife." Leah turned to look at me with her eyes stuck with fear that I wish I could just take away, and she gave me this look that I've seen before that made her eyes go wide and got back narrowed. _She's got a plan and it might be better than me throwing all common sense out the window and just began fighting him for that gun. _

She faced Embry and instantly brought a smile on her face. "I want to marry you, but on one condition and one only." She told him fiercely. It was amazing how he completely changed when she said that one thing that he wants to hear. I just wish I knew if he's bluffing about shooting her. I could just get him away from her once and for all.

"What is it baby? I thought by eliminating him will solve all of our problems. When he's gone then it means that we have nothing standing in our way. I just hate it that you're afraid of it too, but don't worry, my sweet Leah, he'll be gone soon." He told her in a voice that resembled a father talking to his child. It was very creepy, but Leah kept on her poker face to not discourage him.

"That's the problem, Embry. You can't kill Jacob, if you do then you'll go away to prison and I can't have you away from me. Don't you see he'll always get in the way even when he's gone? How about we just start over just the two of us? No Jacob and the gun. Just you and me?" She pleaded as her eyes were stuck on him and nothing else. I was almost falling for it, but that means she's doing good and nothing should be able to catch Embry off guard.

Embry began to tap the gun on his chin as if he was pondering his thoughts about what Leah just said. "It seems to me that you're just trying to save Jacob and say fuck me…" Leah jumped into what he was saying denied that whole thing.

"That's not it, Embry. I'm just thinking about you and your life if this goes through. Don't get this twisted I want you, not Jacob. I've figured it out now that I don't want a man who constantly thinks of a whore he just met. That's not what a relationship is, but with you you've been there for in this time and it's you I want." She said and her eyes made it believable. _It makes me feel like worthless shit, after what I've just heard. I can tell that some of what she's saying is real. _

He moved closer to her and cradled her face in his hands and I swear I was about two seconds from ripping him apart from touching her. Leah's eyes stayed on his as she took a deep breath as he leaned towards her a pressed his lips against hers. Without missing a beat she kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck. _It took all the willpower I had not to break his face in. I can't stomach someone kissing my woman, and after saying that makes me the biggest hypocrite there is. _

She pulled away and gave him one more peck before moving in to give him a hug. She apologized with her eyes and I nodded still angry by what just happened. Embry stepped away from her just by an inch and started kissing her neck. Leah frozen the minute his lips touched her neck, but she stood still. Her face was stoned as she looked at me. I knew she wanted to push him off, but she didn't. I , on the other hand, stalked over to him and pulled him up by his shirt and punched him in the face.

_How long did he think I was going to stand there and let him do that to her? He's been fucking with me and it stops now. _

"Jake! Calm down, before you make it worse!" Leah pleaded as she got up from her chair and tried walking over to Embry, but he was so quick that I didn't even catch what was happening.

Embry quickly grabbed his gun and pointed in my direction blasted at my leg that caused me to fall. The throbbing pain pulsed throughout my leg and shocked the nerves that made me stay completely still and growled out loud.

It felt like everything was moving in slow motion as Leah tried to move to me fear written all over her face, but Embry was suddenly so fast at that moment and hit her on the head with his gun causing her to fall. _I yelled out for her as she fell near me. The pain in my leg made it impossible for me to even move, so I reached out for touching her face, then my angered face shot to Embry. _

"You worthless pussy! You just fucking hit a woman you supposedly love? I swear I'll kill you when I get the chance!" I growled at him and wincing at the pain my movements caused.

There was more and more blood squirting out of the wound as I tried to apply pressure to it. Sweat pouring down my face as I watched Embry picked up Leah's body and began walking towards the back.

"I don't see how you'll think that you can get away with this? Someone's bound to hear the gun shot and once I get out of here, I will come after you, so you might as well just finish the job while you're ahead." I told him.

_Right now, I'm willing to lose my life to get him to stop, but even if he does kill me what will that solve. He's already winning as I sitting here in pain with the more blood I lose. _

"Why should I finish the job, when I got you right where I want you? You're struggling and the more blood you lose and with no one coming here. You're as good as dead. Now, why would I make it easier on you to just pop a bullet in your chest? Sounds like cheating to me." Embry told me as if he had no care in the world.

"As for Leah, I panicked, but I think she'll understand once she wakes up and I'd explain everything. Then after that we'll get married." Embry said with confidence. I don't know whether he's crazy, or he really believes it. Maybe both…

"You've…." I stopped what I was saying as I pressed harder on my leg. The pain was getting worse and worse as the seconds go by and I was in no condition to move as my leg was numbing out on me. "You won't get away with this. You might think that you're slick, but you know damn well that Leah's not going to marry you." Embry just looked at me as if he doesn't have a care in the world.

"I know she'll marry me, because she won't have a choice. Now, my fiancée and I have plans. I'll tell her about your untimely death as soon as I can. It was nice knowing you, Jacob." He said as he walked out the back holding Leah's limp body.

My head was becoming clouded and my body's getting weaker and weaker as I try to fight to stay strong and try to look for a phone, but as I moved my leg throbbed making me yell out in pain and my torso fell on the floor.

My eyes closed as an image of Leah hugging me after earning my college degree flashed through my mind. That soft, sweet smile that can break any bad day and turn into a bright one. I try to think of more before the rush of darkness consumed me.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

**Reviews get previews!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: It's been while once again, but I'm back with another chapter. Tell me what you think about it. **

* * *

There was no telling how long I've been lying on this floor. Feeling my body becoming lifeless every second. I prayed that someone had heard the commotion, but I slightly remember why Leah and I chose to move here in the first place, it was because of quiet community.

_I now regret that decision, based on what just happened. _

How can things get worse from here? How everything that I'd ever wanted can change because of one job? I don't know. Meeting a woman and seeing a once old friend can turn into drama that makes minds become lost.

Had I miss something about Embry wanting Leah in the past? Was I too quick to strike feelings for Nessie, a woman who I barely know? How did I let Leah slip through my fingers when I had her so tight and we were so unbreakable?

Questions that I can't even begin to answer, because in my head they are impossible to comprehend. Everything happened so fast in the last couple of weeks that I wish that I could turn around and start over from scratch. Still, a part of me knows that there's no turning back and it was probably meant to happen.

I don't know what's planned for me next, but I'm ready and waiting for it to happen. I just want to get up and find Leah, so I can keep her safe and I couldn't even do that. I failed miserably as a boyfriend and I just keep proving that to her. I just promise that if I make it, I would try and _really_ try.

I'm starting to see that it takes a matter of death to make you see what you've done. I did all of this and I probably deserve to die, but not after finding my way to Leah and to get on my knees and beg for her. I can't lose her…I..I.. just can't.

The pain in my leg becomes more excruciating and I try to endure it to stay awake, but I fail as I let the darkness take over me once again…

The sound of water dripping breaks me out of my daze and I felt something cold being pressed against my forehead. I groan as the breeze instantly wakes my body up and I try to move to and ended up groaning at the throbbing pain.

"Don't move…You'll make it worse by moving. Just stay still, I'll take care of you." I didn't have to open my eyes to know who that voice belonged to… it was Nessie. I slowly opened my eyes to see her paying close attention to where I was shot. I tried to move up, but the pain grew once again.

"Jacob, stop moving. I'm going try to get the bullet out and I need you to try to stop moving your leg." She told me as she looked at me for the first time and I saw the sadness in her face.

"How…how are you going to get the bullet out? You're no doctor." I just wanted to die in peace, since I've failed Leah. Who knows what Embry is doing right now? I can't even think about that route.

"My brother Edward and my father are both surgeons and I've been around them at certain procedures. Plus reading over Edward's textbooks as a teen, I picked up on certain things." She told me. I won't take any chances, but it seemed like she was confident and the quicker it gets out the better.

"I don't know what's taking the ambulance so long to come, but I'm not going to sit here and watch you suffer any longer. Will you allow me to take the bullet out?" She asked as her hands held tweezers and she cleaned them with alcohol. I was in too much pain to really make a response so I nodded.

"I'm just going to let you know that this is going to hurt, but the quicker the bullet is taken out of your leg, the less blood you'll lose." She told me, but I was feeling disoriented and going in and out of consciousness.

I soon felt pain, but I stayed silent. I guess that I've been enduring the pain for who knows how long that it's become like someone's stabbing a safety pin in me.

"Ok, I've got it out." She said and I looked up to see her place the bullet on tissue paper. I then felt her hands along with a piece of gauze being pressed on my knee. It soon became quiet as Nessie continued to work on getting the bleeding to stop. I suddenly got tired of lying on my side and tried to move up, but that only caught Nessie off-guard.

She knew what I wanted to do and helped me move, while keeping the cloth of the wound. Once I was a bit more comfortable, I just stared at her. I stared at this woman who was doing everything in her power to keep me alive. Her face stared down at the wound and kept cussing out the paramedics that haven't showed up.

"Thank you." I whispered. Her head shot up towards me and she gave me a crooked smile. "I really mean it, it took guts to do what you just did and I'm thankful to you." I sincerely told her, but she just shook her head.

"You'd probably do the same thing if the roles were reversed." I nodded and tried to close my eyes, but when I did I kept on seeing Embry as he took Leah away. Fuck, I have to find her, before it's too late.

"Could you help me get to my car, so I can go look for Leah?" Nessie's eyes widen as she looked for any hint of a joke, but I was dead serious.

"Are you serious? Jacob you can hardly move without wincing, so I won't help. Besides, the ambulance should be here any minute now." Nessie told me as she looked towards the door.

"You don't understand…" I was about to state my case, when pain shot through my leg as I tried to move away from her. "Ahhh fuck!"

"See! You aren't even in any shape to move. Stay put, because you can't go trying to save Leah when you're second best thing to being paralyzed." The sound of alarm getting louder and louder caused us both to get quiet.

There was a knock on the door, followed by an opening and two paramedics came charging over. "It's about time." Nessie whispered as she got up and gave them room.

One paramedic asked Nessie if she got the bullet out and she nodded, as the second one began to wrap it in some more gauze. I once again became more weak and started to blackout. I reached my hand out towards Nessie, but she looked at it confused for a second, before she grabbed it and gave it a squeeze.

"Hang on, Jacob. I'll be here with you when you wake up." As the darkness once again began to consume me, I knew for a fact that when I wake back up, she was going to be there.

~I~I~I~I~I~I~I~I~I~I~I

"_Come on! Come on! You're going to miss it!" I felt someone shaking my arm, but I didn't budge. As I moved onto my side and quickly remembered that I shouldn't do that, but it was too late. What was confusing is that I didn't feel any pain. _

_I sat up and things turned from confusing to just plain weird. I was dressed in a tux and black leather shoes to match. I rolled up the pants to see if I healed that quickly, because that would be fucking impossible. _

"_What's wrong?" There was that voice again. I tried to ignore it and look for the nearest mirror, so I can see my reflection. Maybe this is a hallucination? Why does it almost feel like I'm floating? Did I actually die? Am I alive and well?_

_I stopped in front of the mirror and looked at my features to see that I was alright and dressed for an occasion that I'm not aware of. I turned around to see a little girl in my view smiling a huge smile. _

"_So are you ready? You've been asleep forever. You don't want to miss the biggest day of your life." My eyes scrunched up in confusion as the little girl, began walking out of the room. _

_After one last worried glance at the mirror, I gathered up the courage and followed out the same direction. Through the dark hallway was a room that was full of people and they were just walking around carrying conversations. _

_I took hesitant steps into the room to see the entire room stop and stare at me. At the moment, my eyes widened at the thought of everyone just staring at me with fascinated expressions. _

_After what seemed like hours, I saw my father come into view with a huge smile plastered on his face. "There you are, Jacob. Now we can get ready to move over to the alter." The what! Alter? I was shocked and I was being pushed by warm hands. _

"_Yeah, dude. You don't want to keep the blushing bride waiting. I thought that it was the girl's thing to be late." I heard the familiar voice of my brother-in-law Paul. _

_Before I could say anything or even question what the fuck was going on, I found myself up with the minister and with all the people I love surrounding me. It's been a while since I've seen most of them. _

_I guess that worst time has passed and I'm going to finally be with the women I love…woman…Leah. _

_What the hell is wrong with me? I guess I haven't fully recovered from getting shot. _

_The music began to play and I watched as the same adorable little girl that woke me up, began throwing flower petal on her way up. When she was close she winked at me, before taking her seat. I gotten a bit confused and watched as my sister walked down along with Seth and other members that I'm not familiar with, but one of them looked an awful lot like Nessie. _

_I shook my head and blinked a couple of times to gain composure, from the thought. Once the music turned into the moment that everyone is waiting for and including me, began playing everyone stood. I watched wondering what will Leah look like and when she came into view, she looked amazing. Unreal gorgeous._

_Her face broke out in a smile as soon as she saw me. My grin was so wide that it hurts, but I was glad that everything seemed to be working out good. _

_She walked up to me and I took out my hand awaiting her's where she happily placed it._

_The minister began reciting, but my mind was focused on the beauty that shined out from this woman standing right in-front of me. She was looking at me with the same amount of passion as I was. _

"_Do you Jacob Black take Renesmee Masen to be your lawfully wedded wife?" I turned to the minister with a very shocked look on my face. How in the hell…shit… I'm in a damn church…I mean forgive me. How did he…?_

_I looked in-front of me once again to see that Nessie was standing where Leah just was a minute ago. She was also breathtaking wearing a completely different gown as Leah. Her hair was up curls fell in perfection. I can't believe that I'm actually checking her out, when I was just admiring Leah. _

_It's official that I'm one sick fuck and I can't be straight. My head was facing my feet and I slowly raised my head to our joined hands to still see that ivory skin. My eyes trailed up to see her doe like brown eyes looking into mine waiting for my answer. _

_Just like that I pulled away and got myself away from that alter. The sounds of gasps and people getting out their seats got louder, but I kept on moving until I was out of sight. I kept moving until I was outside and I saw a car drove up and without thinking I ran up to the passenger side and knocked on the window. _

_The door clicked and I jumped in not giving a damn that I just got in a stranger's vehicle. The car was even darker from the inside than from looking out. Pitch blackness was surrounding me and now I was beginning to get worried. I decided to just play it cool for a while. _

"_Thanks for giving me this ride. I had to get out of there as soon as possible. I don't know what the hell is wrong with me. I must be seeing things." I sighed. _

_The only sound that was heard was the sound of the engine going at an impossible speed. It must be at least around 8 o'clock at night as I tried to peek out the window. _

"_I knew that you couldn't go through with it." That voice that startled me was not the voice I was hoping for. It was the one I was running away from. _

_Before I could blink, the lights came on and I found a half-naked Nessie looking up at me from the rear-view mirror. In my mind, I'd never thought her body would be that sick underneath…Shit there I go again. _

"_Why don't you come back here so we can talk face-to-face?" She asked me while absentmindedly twisting a curl around her finger. I turned to my left to see a man driving the car, paying attention strictly to the road and the road only. _

"_Come on…He'll roll up the window once you're back here." She told me again her voice dragging every word. _

_I decided why the hell not and hopped my ass over to the backseat, where she was waiting for me while biting her lower lip. I got a better look at what she was wearing which was a lace black and blue bra with matching panties. She had this smoky make-up look on her eyes that drew me to her. I couldn't even think straight. _

"_H...How did you get here? I thought…" She cut me off and scooted closer to me. Her legs softly brushing up against mine and her arm wrapped around the side of my neck. _

"_You don't have to say anything? I know that you couldn't go through with marrying her. You know that deep down that it's me." She grabbed my hand and placed it on her cheek and I uncurled my fist so I could cup it. I let my fingers run across the soft skin. _

"_You see…you do want me." She told me softly as she voice grew not as confident as it was earlier. I shook my head from the fog that I was in and looked straight into her eyes. _

"_I saw you up at the altar. I was about to marry you…but I saw Leah at first. It doesn't matter I ran away from you and not Leah." I stated. _

"_How could you run away from me if I sitting right here and you're touching me? It doesn't seem like your body is agree with your head." She was right my body could seem to keep my hands off of hers._

_I moved even closer to her so close that she had to lie back against the seat as I hovered over her. Her eyes widened and she smiled in triumph as she opened her legs and I settled above her. _

"_It's not, but it's not fair that I keep doing this. Why can't I get you out of my head? Why do I make myself want you more than I should? I love Leah and I like you too. That makes me one screwed up piece of shit." I growled over her. She just shook her head at me disagreeing. _

"_It means that you're human. You can't help what you like. I don't hold that against you and you're not a piece of shit." She sternly told me. Her hand grabbed mine and placed it on her stomach and I found myself rubbing her there. _

"_Just feel me Jacob. Let yourself give in and stop fighting." She declared as her hands crept up my back and stripped me off my shirt. _

_Her hands slid up my chest and squeezed my pecs, earning a groan to pass my lips. "You like it don't you?" I nodded my head and dove into kiss her hard. My tongue pushing pass her lips to drink in her sweet taste that made me so addicted to her, but as I got into the kiss I noticed some different about it. _

_I lifted my head from Nessie's to see not her but Leah lying underneath me. My eyes literally popped out of my head as I stared at her in awe. She was bare naked under me wearing a devilish smirk. _

"_Earth to Jacob," She giggled softly under me, making my dick twitch in response. "You act as if you've never seen me naked before." She raised an eyebrow at me. _

"_Ummm?" I was lost for words and didn't know what to say or even how to say it. I was just making out with Nessie and now I was kissing Leah. _

_She reached over and pulled me down to her face. "Kiss me like you mean it."All of this back and forth shit is giving me a whiplash, damn it. I pulled her up and pressed my back against the seat and put Leah's legs on each side of me. _

"_Get you out of these pants." She had a smile on her face as she unzipped me, pulling my boxers along with them. I let her do what she had to, because it was Leah. _

"_Baby, I'm so sorry about what happened back there?" I told her gently. "If I was in my right mind…" Leah placed her finger on my lips to silence me. Her face broke out in a grin and she looked up at me. _

"_What do you have to be sorry for? I already forgave you years ago." She told me confused. "Unless…you have something else to tell me?" Now, I was even more lost…years ago? Just how long have I've been out and why isn't Nessie here anymore._

"_Well…I don't know how you'll take this, but Nessie was here before you." Her eyes narrowed at me, before she got up and further away from me and before I could pull her back. I felt another hand on shoulder and I looked to my right to see Nessie with a small smile spreaded on her face._

_What the hell? Better yet, I'm tired of this!_

"_What game are you playing? Better yet what game are you both playing?" I looked back and forth between the two of them. _

"_Isn't it obvious Jacob? Why the both of us are here? How you seem ready to fuck us both?" Leah spat at me. I started to feel small as both women stared me down. _

"_It's true, Jacob. You seem to be just as confused as your were all those years ago. Can you once and for all choose?" Nessie spoke out._

"_You know what all this talk of years ago isn't making any sense. What year is it?" I asked trying to change the subject. They can't be all naked and try to get something out of me it's not going to work that way. _

"_It's 2016, why?" It's been over five years? _

"_It…It's been that long? I can't believe it." I couldn't deal with being in this car taking all of this in. _

_I took Leah off of me and got out the car slamming the door ignoring them both yelling at me to come back inside. Suddenly, I saw bright lights in my view blinding me from seeing anything. I suddenly felt a huge and hurtful push go through me. _

~I~I~I~I~I~I~I~I~I~I~I

Heaviness…stiffness…and frozen were all I was feeling at the moment. I wanted nothing more than to break free from my personal prison. Shit…I felt like I've just woken up from the dead and my mouth was uncomfortably dry. I just felt bad all over and I wanted it to stop.

I opened my eyes to see square shapes in my view and they were colored white. I stopped and closed my eyes briefly before opening them; I was looking at the ceiling.

I groaned and I tried to get myself up, but I felt hands on shoulders trying to prevent me from doing so. My eyes trailed over to Nessie who looked both relieved and scared. I growled at her and wanted her to get back.

She looked at my expression with sad eyes as she moved away from me. "I'm going to get a nurse. I'm happy that you finally woke up." She told me softly before leaving.

After the look on her face, I wanted to kick my ass for treating her that way; it's obvious that what I was seeing before was in fact a dream. I tried to move up, but a pinching pain came straight from my leg.

"_Fuck!_" I yelled out and a nurse came in seconds later doing what Nessie once tried.

"You need to lay back, Mr. Black. You just had stitches done to seal the wound. If it wasn't for your friend here you probably would have lost a lot more blood." She started to do her duties, while my eyes were fixated on Nessie. How long has she been here? How long was I out? Most importantly where's Leah? The sooner I'd heal I will go back out and look for her and bring her home.

As the nurse was about to leave, I quickly spoke up. "Do you know when I'll be released? I need to get out as soon as possible." The nurse looked at me as if I was nuts and shook her head.

"With an injury that you just had, you need to stay a couple of days. Plus, you were shot and it's plain to see that you're in too much pain to be walking let alone get out of bed." She gave sincere smile, before she walked out.

Nessie was posted up against the wall looking out the window with a sad look on her face. I sighed knowing how I treated her once I woke up. Everything has been a fucking stress and it's taking a toll on me. I just hope and prayed that Leah's okay…this shit is eating me up inside. I have to see Leah's face and know that she's fine.

"Jacob they're doing all they can to find Embry. They've got cops all over his place and at work so once he's caught he'll go to jail for what he did to you and Leah." Nessie broke the silence as she looked at me.

"And what he did to you." I told her. She just looked at me, before she started walking closer to me, but stopped mid-step. "You can come over, Ness. I was just jumpy…before, I want you here." I gestured my hand over.

"So how long have I been out?" I asked as Nessie scooted a chair near the bed.

"Three days. You did lose a lot of blood, luckily you had a transfusion. I talked to the cops and they know every single thing. From the reason when he probably cracked, to what he did to me, and kidnapping Leah. He's capable of anything now and I know it doesn't mean anything, but I do hope Leah gets back safe. I really mean it." She looked at me with her chocolate-brown eyes wide.

"I do believe you. It's just it feels like this is my fault…" Nessie shook her head at me and gripped rail on the bed.

"Don't say that." She demanded. "You had no idea that Embry would turn crazy over Leah. This is all on me, if I didn't want you so bad, this wouldn't have happened." I watched as a tear escaped her left eye and I reached over and cupped her cheek and wiped the tear with my thumb.

"I'm tired of doing this with you. I know that you and Embry plotted to break Leah and I up and I know that you now regret it, but I don't want to focus on that. I'm past that and I'm ready to move forward." She nodded into my cheek and she pulled away leaning back against the chair.

"Damn it!" She suddenly jumped up out of her seat and began pacing the floor. "I feel so fucking guilty!" She spoke out and began running her hands on the back of her neck.

"Why do you feel so guilty? I told you that I forgave you about your deal with Embry…" She shook her head at me and it looked like she was trying to hold back tears.

"Nnnnoo. It's not that. It's much worse." She sniffed and wiped her face with her sweater. "It's just not fair that I feel this way and I don't want to."

"Whatever it is, it doesn't matter. You can't continue to blame yourself for what you feel. I know that you like me and I like you, but we can't do this now." I told her as gently as possible.

"I'm not trying to do anything, Jake. I doing the complete opposite, but you're right it doesn't matter." She walked back over to the bed and grabbed my hand. "What matter is you getting better and not trying to stress yourself out. I mean you have your Leah to search for. You need all the strength you need to find her and Embry to stop him. You need me to do anything?" She smiled softly.

I looked deeper into her eyes to see that she meant every word that she said. Still, I could tell that she wanted to say more, but she couldn't. I just know that for everything that has happened that it would be best to just be honest. The question is…do I really want to know about it?

**Reviews get previews!**

**Follow me on Twitter at ****wZ4512** to find out about updates and when I'm working on FA!  



	20. Chapter 20 Elsewhere

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews last chapter and for constanly staying with me on this journey of these characters. This chapter is fully Leah and Embry, so you can get a look in on what's going on there. This might be my only one and move back to Jacob's POV as it has been throughtout the story. So tell me what you think and how you feel. **

**I don't want to sound like a bitch, but reviews are what helps me get through each chapter. I want honest thoughts as all the reviews I've got, but I want more! It doesn't take long to review. What you want to see or, what I could've done better. Plus, you get previews...that's not bad. **

**Okay, enough whining from me and here's Chapter 20!**

* * *

Meanwhile, Leah was passed out on an unfamiliar bed completely exhausted from many attempts to escape from Embry Call's clutches. Somehow, being chained to a headboard of an abandoned motel was the least of her worries.

Deep in thought, she wondered if Jacob was okay or if he was dead. She could only hope that it was the first one. She continued to worry about Jacob and about getting out of the room in one piece.

The sound of the motel door creaked open and in entered Embry with a huge smile plastered on his face. He was seriously in love with Leah, but in a very possessive, psychotic, and sickening way. Embry has always had a crush on Leah ever since they were kids. Leah was his first friend, before he met Jacob so they both have more history.

Ever since he found out that Jacob had a crush on Leah also, it pissed him off, but he brushed it off thinking that Jacob will never have the guts to ask her out. He left La Push a few years later with his mom, since she had a new job. He wasn't so keen to leaving, especially leaving his friends behind, but he managed and graduated high school, following college which he earned his BA in Accounting/Finance.

He even met Leah again in-between, but it's only been kept quiet.

So, for him to suddenly become crazed over Leah Clearwater was nothing short of a surprise, even to him. He never thought that once he saw her again that night in the club that he wanted her so badly. It was like his childhood crush came back 10 times harder and he'd do anything to claim her as his. _Anything_

Once he saw the obvious tension going on between Renesmee and Jacob, he knew right then and there that he wasn't the only one into someone who was in a relationship. He made a vow at that moment when he had a tipsy Leah hanging all over him that he'll have her again, whether she wanted Jacob or not. _That part would be easy…if he could get Nessie to participate. _He told himself that night.

"_I see that someone's hot for a certain someone." Embry crept behind Nessie's back and moved her hair over her shoulder, which caused her to jump. _

"_What the hell are you blabbing about?" Nessie murmured. She was still at that time hurt from what she did with Jacob in the restroom. She was not in the mood to deal with him. _

"_Oh come on. I thought we were headed in the right direction of getting to know one another. As from my observations we both have the same thing in common." Embry added with a hint of humor in his voice. _

_Nessie eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "I'm not sure what we have in common, because we have different tastes in music and among other things." She told him as they both walked towards the bar. _

"_Don't act coy with me. I know that you got a thing for Jacob. I knew it the moment I met you. Too obvious if you ask me." He chuckled and motioned the bartender to come over. He asked the bartender for two cold beers. _

"_I didn't ask you." The bartender came back with the beverages as she drowned hers down. "What's your point for bringing that up? He has a girlfriend that he truly loves." Her voice was filled with such anger and a bit of hurt. _

"_What would you say to a little deal that can get us what we both want?" Embry scooted closer to Nessie with an evil look in his eye._

_Nessie raised an eyebrow getting where his head is at. "I don't think that's a good idea. They're pretty hot for one another. We can't just take it…" Embry shushed her by placing his finger on her lips. _

"_Nessie, Nessie, Nessie. You have no faith that you can quickly take a man away and make him as your own? It seemed as if you were already trying, so why not make it official. Especially, since I'm taking Leah." Embry's tone wasn't too right in the moment, even though Nessie was hammered, she could tell. _

_"Make it official? How? Jacob doesn't seem like he'd leave Leah for anyone." She played around with her beer._

_"So I'll work on Leah, and you work on Jake. We'll work on both sides until we pull them apart." Nessie looked at Embry's wild eyes with confused ones._

_"W-what do you mean?" _

_"Make Jacob fall for you, and I'll work on Leah... We'll have them right where we want them in no time. Deal?"_

_"You're crazy. It'll never work." Nessie threw back the rest of her beer as Embry cackled._

_"We shall see."_

After thinking back at that time, Embry was now even more furious that Nessie didn't do what she was supposed to do and sleep with him.

He could've had this beautiful woman right where he wanted her with no exceptions and he promised himself that if couldn't have Leah, well Nessie wasn't going to have Jacob at any costs.

Nessie might think that she upped him one, by spilling the whole deal to Jacob, but she won't know what hit her. Embry's been in deep thinking about how he'll get back at Nessie. _Damn sure that the bitch deserves it, after taking my chance at Leah away from him. _He thought.

As Embry continued to think out his plan, Leah stirred a bit in the bed before waking up and looked at her surroundings. There wasn't anything different and that pissed her off and Embry could tell.

"Have any good dreams, sweetheart?" Embry voiced sounded causing Leah to jump in the bed, before her eyes full of hatred when she spotted him.

"No! Now why would I have any good dreams when I'm in this prison and in your presence? That causes nightmares, Embry." She seethed at him.

"That's no way to greet your fiancée, now is it Leah?" Embry stated with hurt in his voice, but quickly replaced it with sarcasm.

Leah is in no shape to deal with his games. She's been handcuffed to a bed and left in a room alone for over three days and he had the audacity to show sarcasm. She ended up blowing up at him. _Bad._

"Fiancée? I just agreed to that so you'll back off Jacob! I would never marry you! Not even if you were the last dick on earth! That's how badly that I don't want to marry you. What makes you think that doing this shit will change my mind? Seriously, have you lost that much of your common sense?" She spat at him. Her eyes are filled with so much rage and her throat was so tight that she almost couldn't speak anymore.

"How can you say some shit like that? I'm doing this for us! Why would you want a bastard who doesn't even want you anymore? I'm right here offering myself to you and you're sitting there insulting me! If I didn't love you so much…" He picked up one of the glasses and threw it on the motel door.

Leah wasn't even close finishing handing his ass to him. "Throwing glasses isn't going to change my mind about you, asshole! You're no better than Jacob, if you ask me. Forcing marriage down my throat and hitting me on the head will not score you any fucking points!" She jiggled her hand that was cuffed in frustration.

"You handcuffing me show that you don't trust me, so why do want to marry a woman you can't even trust?" She yelled.

Embry's eyes casted around the room, before making his way in-front of Leah. "Lower your voice, before someone hears you. I won't ask you again." He warned her, but Leah called out of his bluff.

She scoffed. "What are you going to do, if I don't listen?" She screamed. Embry moved up on the king-sized bed and moved closer to Leah who didn't break eye contact with him.

"Stop trying to make me the bad guy." He sneered. "Please keep your voice down, before I duct tape your mouth shut. I don't want to have to come to that." He once again warned her.

"Yeah, Embry come on." She encouraged him. "Keep the threats coming! You're making a bigger ass out of yourself. I don't know why the fuck you think that this is going to make me want you." Embry moved even closer to her and his face was right in front of hers.

"Why not me? Why do you even want someone who has completely fell out of love for you? I'm right here begging you to be with me!" Leah wasn't even scared of him anymore. All she could see was a sick man who was once her friend, losing his mind more by the second.

"Embry…this is not the way to do it. All you're doing is making me hate you. Why do you think this is going to work? Police are probably looking for you now as we speak. You're throwing every chance at me even spitting a hello to you out the window." She stared him down with such conviction that she hadn't even noticed when he quickly pressed his lips against hers.

A sudden fire broke out in Embry and he held her captive against his body. It was a shock to see for Embry himself to see Leah actually kissing him back. After all it wasn't their first kiss, since Leah left Jacob's house. She completely regretted Embry making such a move right after knowing Jacob broke her heart.

At this moment, she was livid. Embry caused her harm also, but she just couldn't seem to shake off the point that he's a good kisser and to know that this man the one who she thought of as her good friend. Her mind then came across the fact that Embry and that _bitch _purposely worked together to try to break up her and Jacob.

Even though, Jacob ended up falling for her, much that she can admit, Embry was the cause of all this. She pushed him off her forcefully and punched him in the face with her free arm.

Embry hunched over and held his face grunting in pain. "Fuck…that shit hurt!" He got off the bed and stood there and waiting to the throbbing to sedum. "I gave you every opportunity to get over him and you just can't! I swear Leah if you don't see what's in-front of you then…you'll regret it."

"Seriously…think before you fucking talk!" She turned her head away from him basically not wanting to breathe any more air towards him. He wasn't even worth the effort.

Embry recovered and found himself creating a smirk smile at the way Leah handled him. It doesn't matter what Leah does to him, he'll always get turned on by what she does.

"Baby…Listen I don't know why you choose to fight how you feel. I'm just trying to look out for you and you only." Leah just shook her head, finding that it was no use to try to talk him out of anything. It was completely impossible.

"Ignore me all you want, but you can't tell me that you can continue to block out that night we share a few years back." Leah's eyes widen and she quickly turned her entire body towards his.

"Embry that night was so long ago and we both agreed that it was a mistake then. Don't tell me that is what brought that whole thing on?" Leah looked at him with concern and he nodded his head and moved back to the bed to Leah, and she didn't even flinch anymore.

"Listen we both may have been drunk and we've just seen each other for the first time in years. You were fresh in your relationship with Jacob and I told you my feelings and one thing led to another…"

Leah nodded her head, becoming slightly nervous that after all these years he remembered, but why would she think he wouldn't.

"God, Embry. Why didn't you tell me that you remembered and why tell me now." She asked confused.

"I had to make you see that I've always had you…even before him. I might've done some stupid shit and might've committed murder, but I want you that bad. I've always wanted you and it kills me to know that you don't want me in that way." Embry's voice became lower and more grasp was in his tone.

He was being to breakdown even more and this time with wasn't fatal to anyone else, but him. Leah felt one single tear fell down her cheek and it ran down to her neck. Embry scooted forward and pressed his forehead against her's.

"If you could only see how much I love you. How much I plead for you to love me back. How I don't want to hurt you, but I end up doing it. "He reached behind his jean pocket and took out a key and quickly unlocked her wrists.

Leah didn't even try to run away or take a quick second to punch him. She just sat there and let Embry caress her face and neck. When Leah pulled away, Embry jumped from the certain action thinking that she was trying to get away, but that quickly dissolved once he saw he lay down on the mattress, looking at him with waiting eyes.

Embry smiled softly and hovered over her and tenderly kissed her lips. "So…what does this mean? You haven't tried to pull away, so I guess this means that you're not going to try to fight me no more." She decided that now was not the time to fight him that it only makes things worse for her.

She might care about Embry, but after all that has happened she knew that he wasn't the same guy that she once knew and had to follow his lead. Meaning that she'd give in and tell Embry what he wants to hear.

Even though, it kills her to hurt again as much as she did in the past. She must be so stupid to think that he didn't figure it out, once he woke up after. Still, he didn't even try to contact her or even bring it up years later.

Deep down inside she loves the Embry who was caring and sweet. Thoughtful and always made her laugh. This new nonsense Embry who's violent and who has done god knows what else, is not the man she once fell in love with.

She had to get away from him as soon as possible. Even, if it takes lying her way thought the entire way.

~:~:~:~:~

**Poll! **

**Next chapter - Jacob or Leah's plan. I might do both, but what opinions or what else you want to see? **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: It's been a couple of months and I don't feel like I'm back. I just feel like I'm getting by. This chapter is my worst and I know that, but it's all I've got. I'm so sorry for this, but I'm so off that it's laughable. So please tell me what you think and give me honesty about this chapter. It's short and it disappoints me, but I wanted to get it out there. **

**Again, I apologize and here's Chapter 21.**

* * *

After being told that I wasn't allowed at my home due to a crime scene investigation, I figured that I no longer wanted to stay in a place where I was nearly shot to death, or where my girlfriend got kidnapped. It just would even feel right to go back there after all that's happened.

I talked to the apartment manager and told them that I'm moving out and to take everything you find and throw it out. I just…can't even step foot in that house without wanting to break something. I was given two weeks off to rest my leg and to get everything together.

I decided to get moved into the apartment complex not so far from the place, I once considered living at. Actually, where Leah wanted to stay at first.

_I feel fucking useless! _

My mind has been on Leah non-stop during my recovery. Working really hard, so I can get back on my feet to find Leah and possibly kill Embry. I won't even hesitate to watch his ass rot in hell. After everything that he has done to…I couldn't even go on to say it.

It was my fault as well, but my talking about it isn't going to get my anywhere at all. I've told myself time and time again and it's not helping. Once I find Leah, I'm setting all of this straight once and for all. Fucking stalling won't help. I need to jump pass this shit and move on.

~:~:~:~:~

Days have passed, since Jacob has getting out the hospital and Nessie was now at work trying to keep her mind on her work and not the messages that Embry has given her.

_Why do you choose to ignore me? Is Jacob dead or not? _

_Don't make me come over there and finish what I've started._

_You completely blindsided me, Renesmee. I'll find you or sum1 else will. _

Her hands clenched to the phone and her heart raced in fear. She was so stupid to agree with Embry and try to break up Jacob and Leah, but she couldn't help but want him as her own. It always like that she either ends up with an asshole or with no one at all.

It was very selfish of her, but her heart was saying fuck it all and go for it. Even though all they've done is kiss, she couldn't help, but think that more would be good to have.

She shook her head knowing damn well that it's never going to happen. Never, no matter how much she wants him he'll never want her. Keeping her distance from him is the best solution at this point. He needs to keep his mind on Leah and find her and bring her home safe.

It was obvious that Nessie was biting her tongue and after all that Embry told her about his past with Leah she couldn't help, but think that it's true…Still it's what her selfish side wants, but the other that truly cares for Jacob doesn't believe a word that comes out of Embry's mouth. It can't be true that Leah and Embry slept together at the beginning of her relationship with Jacob?

If this is true, then what did Leah have to be angry for if what she did was worse?

Closing her eyes briefly to clear her mind, she got back to work and thrown out all of the mess that's been in her head. She was going to let Jacob be at all costs, breaking up a relationship is not the way to get a man. She's learned that the hard way and it's not even worth it. _As she's experienced._

~:~:~:~:~:~

Each passing day and Jacob was feeling stronger than ever. He kept his leg in motion, but not too much to strain it. He was dedicated to get better and to find Leah and bring her back safe and sound. He was now holding onto to rails at the end of the hall and doing reps on his leg.

Happy to find out that, he no longer grunts when he moves his leg. Suddenly, he looked over to where the scar settled and thought of Nessie. What he doesn't know is that he misses her. It's been weird ever since he woke up and to find her even more distant from him.

His feelings for her have skyrocketed ever since she did everything in her power to save him. _She did save him and wanted to properly thank her, but she's been avoiding him at all costs. _

Never in his mind, did he think it would be possible to even look at someone else, but damn he did and it's all kinds of wrong to him. Not even in the slightest can he control his feeling for her.

If he's going to want a fresh start, he needs to talk to her and get everything out in the open. No more holding shit in and caring around all this extra baggage. He's tired of stressing over the little things that will eventually become bigger.

He walked slowly away from the rails and makes it to his bedroom and dialed Nessie's number. He pressed the phone to his ear, hoping that she'll answer this time. There was so much that he wanted to say to her, but he knew where to start.

After about four rings she answered, but she seemed a bit distant even if it was over the phone. He wasn't even sure if it was possible to hear her annoyance.

"Jacob…You're feeling ok?" She asked with hesitance.

"Uh…yeah. I'm actually getting much better. I'm working on keeping the leg in motion as much as possible." He didn't want any small talk, so he headed straight to it."I haven't heard from you in a while. It feels like you've been avoiding me." Nessie closed her eyes and let out a sigh over the phone.

"Jake, I'm trying to do what's best for you and me. Distance is what's good for us and no matter what's feels good, it's bad."

"I've had time to think about this Nessie and if you're willing to try so hard to stay away from me then you're doing no good."

"Jake, I don't understand your mixed signals and quite frankly, it's making me lose my mind, so it will do us both some good to stay clear of one another. At least, until…you know what you really want or see Leah again." She tried to whisper it, but I heard it anyway.

Maybe she's right…Am I wanting her around as a way of not having Leah or am I really starting to have these real feelings and I'm ready to see what's really there.

I might be an ass for trying to see what Nessie and I have while Leah's missing and going through…god knows what and I'm here safe and with a girl that I'm not even supposed to be even around.

"Just please let me see you. It's been a while and I know what it sounds like, but Nessie, it's about you and only you. Trust me on that." I begged.

There's no way I could spill over the phone. I had to see her, touch her, and just let her know that she's not a replacement.

"Alright, I'll see you. I'll be there in fifteen." She sighed and stayed on the line for a second, before she hung up.

I put the phone away and I just sat there with my head on my hands and did what I've been doing for the past weeks. _Think. _

Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door and quickly became suspicious. I knew it could be Nessie, but she said fifteen minutes and I just got off the phone. With nothing but my lost pride, I headed straight for the door.

I checked the peek hole and found the one person that I wasn't expecting.

"Leah…h-how did you?" I quickly pulled her in for a hug and held her tight to me. The feel of her body and even her smell is still Leah. She's here and she made it out. I ignored the throbbing pain in my leg and just held her.

"God...Leah, what happened?"


End file.
